My Life, My Dream
by TriceNorthman
Summary: When her two best girl friends leave Bon Temps Sookie needs to find out a new roommate but it seems difficult than she believed at first. What will happen when her new roommate was not exactly what she was looking for?
1. Farewells

**All of this belongs to Charlaine Harris and I just borrowed them for a while. **

**Enjoy a leave me a review, please. **

**

* * *

****Chapter One: ****Farewells **

**

* * *

****Sookie POV**

I always thought my two best girl friends, Claudine and Amelia and me, would share a home until we were old women who would not stop telling silly stories about love, disappointment and how our husbands had been our great loves while our grandchildren were listening to us stunned and we would dinner at a large table in the living room and we would be one big happy family.

Though it seemed like a great plan, things changed much faster than I liked to admit. Claudine was the first to go, she said, she couldn't think and grow as a person in Bon Temps and that made her unhappy. She wanted to see the world, have adventures and quoting her, "fuck nonstop' though I didn't need to know that. Claudine was a free spirit or one of those ridiculous names she used to describe herself when the three of us were living together and though I loved her like a sister, I couldn't bear sometimes her lectures on the nature, people who care a little about the environment and the pollution would end up destroying the planet.

"I can't even believe you're going to leave," I said from her doorway as I watched her throwing one last look at all the drawers of her wardrobe to make sure she did not forget anything. "This is going to be very weird without you, you know? We will miss you a lot."

Claudine stopped what she was doing and turned around. There were tears in her eyes as in mine and we hugged for what seemed an eternity. I could not believe this was happening but it was true. My best friend was about to leave and I had no idea whether I see her again. "Sook, I know this is…" she could barely speak because of the sobs. "…it sucks because you know I did not intend to stay more than two weeks here but…well, it's been two years and now I feel…" and we were back crying again. Amelia had gone out shopping but when she returned home she found us crying like two fools.

"Girls, I thought we had gone through this." And she joined the hug. There we were, all three as silly crying and thinking that was the end of the world. I could not help thinking good times came to an end and we would never be together again as we had been. "C'mon, I think it's the last night of Claudine, we could celebrate and have a great time. What do you think? It would be better the headache of a hangover tomorrow instead of a headache for crying by a farewell." Amelia always had the best ideas and I was in favour of her idea that night.

We knew exactly what we wanted to do. It had to be a memorable night and went to Merlotte's, the bar of my friend Sam Merlotte and fleeting ex-boyfriend; we only dated three times but we realized it was not worth risking our friendship for just a whim. I knew he was in love with me since he came to Bon Temps but there was never anything between us until one night, thanks to Claudine by the way, I got drunk on tequila and ended up sleeping in his bed; only sleeping. Things were weird after that but I decided to give it a try. Amelia and Claudine were agreed because Sam was a good man but when I told them we didn't understand each other I decided it was better to break up before losing a friend.

When we entered the bar, as usual, all men were watching us like idiots and they seemed to be drooling. The fact that three girls were living together seemed to be in first positions in the personal list of fantasies of every man. "Sam, we're here to get drunk!" Amelia shouted and Sam replied nodding happily. "Girls, I don't want anyone else to sit at this table tonight. It's our night and we have here to celebrate, okay? Tequila or beer?"

"I don't want tequila," I answered. "I don't want to repeat the experience of last time because I don't want to wake up in the bed of someone less kind to Sam Merlotte." Claudine and Amelia laughed together at my explanation and though it was a night to have fun, I didn't want risks.

"It could be worse, you could have woken up next to Bill Compton." And we laughed again. "Okay, then we'll start with beer," said Claudine. "Hey Merlotte! A pitcher of beer here! We have much to celebrate!" The beer never stopped coming and I felt my head becoming heavier.

"You know," Claudine began to speak. "You are the best friends someone can have…" and pointed to us with the half full glass of beer she was holding. "…I'm serious. When I arrived to Bon Temps I thought everything would be so boring because there's not much to do here but…" and paused to take another swig of beer. "They were the best two years of my life; you're my sisters and I am going to miss you." Claudine's words were sincere but she was drunk, well, we all were but it didn't matter. When Amelia and I started to live together we thought it would be fun and it was, but when Claudine joined us, well, that was even better. Every night was like a party and I would miss that a lot.

"Girls, I want to make a toast," and Amelia got up carefully from the table to avoid falling to the ground since she was wearing heels. "I think we are the best friends in the world and no matter one of us leaves, we will always be together though we are not together." And Claudine and I got up and toasted our glasses. "To us," and we drank a big gulp of beer. I almost couldn't think clearly but I wanted our last night together was special.

The rest of the night continued being special but we were growing more and more drunk and ended up in Sam's truck coming from our house. "Thanks, Sam. You're a…a good friend, you know, right?" Amelia was trying to seem coherent but she drank a lot more than us and I didn't think she knew what she was saying. Fortunately Sam did not give much importance to what was happening or listening, God bless him.

"Good night, ladies. Claudine, I hope everything is going good for you." He said as walked back to his truck.

"Everything's going…fucking good," and she laughed uncontrollably. "Sam, you're a fucking great friend and I'll never forget you." And she went down the porch with difficulty and instead of hug him she kissed him passionately on the lips while Amelia was shouting from the door.

Sam left surprised and didn't say a word. He got in his truck and Claudine took off her shoes before entering the house. "Have you gone completely insane?" I asked trying not to laugh while Sam was away quickly. "You just kissed Sam."

"I know, and it's been great. God, that man knows how to kiss, if I had known before…" and we laughed as fools as we walked into the house and let ourselves down on the couch in the living room. "Fuck, I'll miss you a lot." And we fell asleep.

"I woke up when the noise was almost unbearable. Claudine was taking her car the last things she had left and kept going in and out of the house.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked her whispering as I carefully lifted from the couch without waking up Amelia. I looked myself in the mirror and my hair was a mess but I didn't care much at the moment. "Did you think to leave without saying goodbye?"

Claudine smiled weakly and left her backpack on the ground. "You already know me; I didn't want to make a scene. Last night was really cool and I think it was the perfect way to say goodbye." Perhaps but Amelia would never forgive me if Claudine left without saying goodbye to her.

"Need help?"

"No, I'm almost done. They're a few things in my room but it won't take long. Last night was really cool." Said smiling.

"Yes, especially when you kissed Sam, was a bit weird but I think he liked it."

She buried her face in her hands as if she was embarrassed but she couldn't help smiling mischievously. "Yes, it was somewhat impulsive. I think I was more drunk than I thought. I don't know, Sam was pretty kind and guess I wanted to thank him and say goodbye to him."

"Yes, you did." I said grinning.

"Well, Amelia's still sleeping but you're right, she'd kill me if I leave without saying goodbye to her." Claudine climbed back into her room to get the other things and put them in her car. When she came back into the house Amelia was awake but she didn't seem to be good.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. It seems a bus hit you," joked Claudine while Amelia glared at her for a moment. "I'm fine, just a little dizzy."

"Yes, we all feel that way." I said. "Claudine, are you sure you can drive? Maybe it's a little early; you should sleep a little longer.

"Girls, I love you a lot but I won't stay in this town any longer." And after hugging again for what seemed like hours, Claudine got on her car and left. Amelia and I sat on the porch swing in silence for several minutes. Neither of us could believe she was gone but she had done.

"She's gone," Amelia whispered as she grabbed my hand. The tears in her eyes began to sprout and I couldn't contain my own. "I can't believe she's gone, she left."

"Ames, I need you to hear me." Her eyes were fixed on mine, staring at me while she was waiting for me to go on. "Hey, I know this is going to be difficult because Claudine, you and I were like sisters while we lived together but we knew sooner or later this would end. We can't sink now because she's gone, we always knew she would do that. Claudine is unable to stay long in one place so I know, I'm sure she'll end up back with us. Don't worry, we'll be fine."

Amelia continued staring at me without saying a word and just nodded.

**Three Months Later**

"Ames, I'm going to work!" I shouted waiting for her to hear me from where she was. The fact that my boss was Sam Merlotte, one of my best friends and my ex-boyfriend might seem strange but I enjoyed working with him. Being a waitress was not exactly my life's dream, but Sam was the best boss in the world and though I had to bear the typical drunk men with their witty comments, it was a job that allowed me to live. "I'll be back to dinner!"

"Okay!" she shouted back from upstairs.

I left the house and locked the door behind me; I looked for the car keys in my purse and went to Merlotte's. The afternoon shift was not the best to get tips but I didn't want to spend much time away from home. Amelia and I we were still sad when Claudine left and we didn't want to stand alone from each other.

When I arrived at the bar Sam was outside talking on his cell phone. He seemed annoyed but I decided to give him some privacy and went directly into his office to put my purse inside one of the drawer's of his desk. I put on my apron and greeted some of the waitresses before starting my job, but Sam went back inside and we found facing each other.

"Hey Sook, you're early." He put his cell in his pocket and smiled slightly at me.

"Yes, I've been lucky with my car; for once. Is everything okay? It seemed you were arguing with someone."

"Yes, it's just a problem with some items but nothing serious. Well, let's work."

"Okay."

Luckily there were more families with children eating than workers and drunks who used to arrive at night. It was nice not having to endure the usual comments and I could work in peace.

After a relaxed shift began arriving early workers and they sat in my section. _Great_, I thought to myself.

"Hello, welcome to Merlotte's, what would you like to eat?" after hearing propositions, compliments and the occasional atypical stupid things, I decided to ignore the gossip and keep doing my work. Most of them were much older than me but there was someone stood out. From behind the bar I saw a man with short dark hair and deep green eyes and tanned skin who seemed to be absent from the conversation. He was handsome and looked much younger than the rest. He was the only one who did not say a word beyond what he wanted to ask for lunch and he was kind to me.

"Sookie, I hope that was not too awful," Sam said as he bowed his head slightly to the group of men I had to attend.

"Oh, no. Actually I'm used to, don't worry." And I went to the kitchen but not before looking one last time at the handsome man I couldn't stop looking at.

"Sook, looks like you're distracted, what's up?" Lafayette asked looking at me and batted his fake eyelashes in my direction. He was my best friend and I adored him even though he could be extravagant. "Don't tell me that asshole ex-boyfriend of yours is here."

"What? No! I haven't seen Bill for weeks, which is weird because we live practically next door. No, I was looking…" and I suddenly stopped and knew it was too late. Lafayette knew I was hiding something from him and he wouldn't give up until find out.

"What were you looking at, bitch?" and he looked through the kitchen bar to watch in the direction of the only table occupied by men who were in my section. "I hope not any of those…oh, wait. Dark hair guy with arms like tree trunks?" I couldn't help and I blushed at his comment. Yes, I had a boyfriend but at my twenty-six years I hadn't yet found the right man with whom I wanted to lose my virginity. Yes, it was weird for others but not for me. "I can't blame you, that man is like a monument. Perhaps he's my type," but I hoped, no, I wanted he wasn't his type. I never had problems before with Lafayette but I didn't want him to jump on this man. There was something in him and I couldn't take my eyes off him and I wanted to meet him but I wasn't so stupid to go talk to him as all his friends were in front of me. Besides, I wasn't the kind of girl who broke the ice; I had always preferred to be the guy who started things.

"Are the orders ready?" I asked Lafayette and I picked them up and went no further.

I continued looking at him in secret until he left and then I couldn't help but feel a little sad. I didn't know him, I hadn't even spoken to him directly but I felt there was something about him that was arousing my curiosity and I inwardly prayed to see him again soon.

"Sam, I'm leaving."

"Sookie, wait." Sam left his office and we are in the back door. "I wanted to know if you were okay, after Claudine left…"

"Claudine left three months ago, Sam. Well, I know we still haven't recovered but…I'm fine. Don't worry." And I went to my car to go back home. Amelia was sitting on the porch swing when I got home and she was drinking iced tea.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?"

"It was getting hot inside and there was nothing on TV. I'm glad you're home because I need to talk to you." Uh-oh, I knew that conversation pretty well. Bill had given me the same talk when he wanted to break up with me but I expected things were different with Amelia.

"What's wrong?" I sat next to her and left my purse on the ground.

"You know, since Claudine left I've been thinking maybe it's time to change things. I've always wanted to live in California and I need…"

"You too?" I asked her almost yelling. Claudine had been gone for three months and now Amelia also wanted to leave. I could not believe it and I was terrified of never seeing any of them again. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scream. But do you really want to go?"

"Sook, I know it's crazy but you know I've always wanted to live my own life and perhaps the time has come. I have saved enough money to travel for a while and maybe then I'll want to return to Bon Temps, I dunno, but at least I should to try. I know it's sudden and maybe is the big mistake of my life but…if I don't, I'll never know." Why? Why are my two best friends just wanted to travel and stay away from Bon Temps? I know it wasn't the most fun place in the world but at least it was quiet and we had a good life. "Sookie, I don't want you to be mad at me…"

"I'm not mad," I replied as I looked into her eyes and held her hand in mine. "But I don't understand why suddenly everyone wants to go from Bon Temps. I don't know, I don't think is such a horrible place to want to escape it." I was born and I grew up here and when my parents died this was the house where I spent the best times of my childhood with my Gran and my brother Jason. "Hey, if you want to go I'll understand but a part of me, the selfish part, does not want my best friend to leave because I have the feeling if you, I'll never see you again."

"Sook, come on, that's ridiculous. Do you think if I go I'll never return? You even could come visit me but I assure you it wouldn't change things. We will always be best friends, you, Claudine and myself. That will never change. I promise."

I thought it would be another of Amelia's crazy ideas and over a few days she'd forget it but within weeks had everything practically planned. Most of her stuff would be sent to an apartment she had rented in California, somewhere because I didn't remember the name but she promised would call me as soon as her plane landed and was installed in her new home.

"I'm going to miss you a lot." I said as I helped her get her things in the last boxes. "I can't believe in such a short time I have had to say goodbye to my two best friends. It's not fair." Amelia stopped what she was doing and sat down beside me.

"I know it's not fair; fair would be for me to stay and Claudine would come back and the three of us like always, throwing parties, doing crazy things between girls and go shopping every week." And her eyes filled with tears. In the last three months we have cried more than I could remember in recent years. "I miss her a lot but I know some day we'll be together and we'll be older and serious things will concern us, but whenever we meet, it will be as it has been the past two years." And we hugged while tears didn't stop falling down our faces.

"Ugh, that's enough. We look like two idiots who are incapable to stop crying and I start to get tired of all this. Sookie, we need to get drunk because I refuse to continue collecting my things with tears in my eyes and with a huge depressed. So let's go to the kitchen and we'll make drinks, okay?" I could only nod and we went downstairs next to each other while we were holding hands.

I knew Amelia had hidden a bottle of tequila in the kitchen and though Claudine's party I swore I would never taste it again, we were at home now and nothing was going to happen. Or so I hoped.

"You know, I really hope to return one day and we're all three together again," said Amelia as she rocked from side to side. "You are my family because I can barely bear my father ad I have no siblings so I've always considered you two my own sisters. You know, maybe I'm going to visit Claudine, if she is in California or nearby." I missed her already and she hadn't even left yet. "It would be great to find her in any street, you know, around the corner, like in movies."

"Yeah, it would be nice. I'm going to miss you, very much," I whispered between sobs. I didn't want to mourn because I had the feeling that was all I had been doing lately. "Don't worry, I won't mourn, at least not until you're gone but I want you to know I'm going to miss all this."

"Yeah, drinking alone is not the same," and we laughed. "I love you, Sookie."

"I love you, too, Amelia."

A week later Amelia left but unlike Claudine, I knew I could talk to her. Seeing the empty house was very hard because in the past two years there was always noise. Amelia with her boyfriends, Claudine with her special friends, Bill and I, but I preferred to forget that.

I knew I should find at least one roommate to share the cost of the house but there wasn't plenty of choice in Bon Temps. Most young people were too young to live on their own and the rest had gone to Shreveport or anywhere else away from Bon Temps, so I decided to advertise in the local newspaper and expect a miracle.

Surprisingly I received several responses but most girls were just looking for something temporary and they had money problems. They worked from time to time and their economic stability was not very reliable. I took all their phone numbers but I never called them. I was looking for someone with whom I could trust and I knew he or she could face the costs of the house like me but after nearly a month of search seemed impossible.

"I swear, Sam, I don't think I'm going to find anyone and will be more difficult to pay all the bills by myself. Everything was easier with Claudine and Amelia but now they're gone…I don't know, I'm sorry…I don't even know how I feel. I come home at night and no noise and that depresses me."

"Sorry, Sookie, I wish I could do something about it." Sam was charming but he was right, he couldn't help me. I should keep waiting for that miracle was presented in front of my door with the solution.

But suddenly things got better because that night 'dark hair and green eyes guy' sat at the same table but this time he was alone.

"Good night and welcome to Merlotte's, what would you like to eat?" I asked him trying to sound normal, but I started to blush slightly when he didn't respond and I had no choice but to face him. "Um…do you want to order now or I leave you a few more minutes?"

"I think I'll order now." His voice was amazing. Sweet and deep but very sensual; the kind of voice any woman would want to hear in her ear. "Burger and beer, thanks."

"Right now."

"I'm Alcide Herveaux." And he introduced himself to me. I wasn't expecting that but my Gran raised me to be polite.

"Sookie Stackhouse, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

Alcide Herveaux. I even liked his name and I felt like a teenager who spent the day writing his name next to mine with a heart surrounding both of them. Stupid but I couldn't help it.

I went until the kitchen and gave the order to Lafayette, who gave me a wide smile. "Wow, it seems our lover boy is back; now I understand you have that happy smile on your face."

"What? No…I always smile." But no one was able to fool Lafayette. He was able to guess what you were thinking even without looking at your face but maybe it was too obvious I liked Alcide. "I have work to do."

"Don't forget serve your order with a smile!"

I served the rest of my tables and when Lafayette yelled at me that his dinner was ready I couldn't help grinning. Alcide was handsome, tall, strong, with deep green eyes and I was willing to lose inside of them if he had given me the chance, but I knew a man like him will never be interested in a girl like me. I was sure women wouldn't let him alone, well, you wouldn't stupid to do that with a man like Alcide Herveaux.

"Hi, here's what you asked for." And put his burger on the table with a plate of onion rings.

"Um…thanks, but I haven't asked for…for onion rings." He seemed embarrassed to say that something was not right with what he asked for and that made him look even cuter.

"I know, that's from my part. I invite you; you can't eat a burger without onion rings."

"I thought it was without fries."

"I prefer onion rings; you can eat fries at any other time but our onion rings are the best," I said smiling. I was flirting with him and I wanted to believe he was doing the same with me. "Well, enjoy your dinner."

"Thanks, Sookie."

"You're welcome, Alcide." And I left with a huge smile on my lips.


	2. The Smiling Girl

**You know I love Eric Northman but Alcide is my favourite too so I needed to write this story. **

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**

* * *

****Chapter Two: ****The Smiling Girl**

**

* * *

****Alcide POV**

I used not to eat with co-workers because we had nothing in common but I decided it would be a good chance to integrate myself, after all we worked together and I didn't want to have uncomfortable situations among us.

"I love coming to eat her," René said as he looked at all the waitresses wantonly. "Merlotte's has the sexiest waitresses throughout Louisiana and the blonde one from there…" and I couldn't help looking. I thought I'd see the typical waitress flirting with all customers with her little uniform. "Sookie Stackhouse…" he murmured as looked up and down at her. "If I could get my hands on her, I'd be able to do everything with that candy." I wanted to punch him in the stomach by being able to speak like that of another person; a woman who also was working. As I had heard about waitresses from Merlotte's was they were all very kind and caring but when I looked at Sookie Stackhouse…well, I had to look twice to realize what I had in front of my eyes.

"C'mon René, leave the girl alone," said Terry Bellefleur. I didn't know him too well but at least he was friendly and always spoke to me when we were working together. He seemed the most normal of the group and that was enough for me. "You already know Sookie Stackhouse is not like the rest; she would never set her eyes on someone like you."

"And what the fuck are you talking about, Bellefleur?" and it seemed a fight would start. "Sookie's pretty hot and I think I should ask her out." At that point I had even more eager to hit him but I refrained myself. It's never a good impression to start a fight in a bar and I wanted to go back to this bar for a long, long time. "Also, I've fucked almost all the waitresses in Merlotte's and Sookie…uff…I'd make her scream as she never has screamed."

I wanted to answer him in a way he'd never forget but at the time the waitress came to our table and I saw it was she; Sookie Stackhouse. She was so nice to us that I couldn't help but wonder what she would think if she knew what they had been talking about her a few minutes earlier.

I kept quiet most of the time until we leave and that same night I knew I had to meet her and I decided to go alone. God, she wasn't only blonde with blue eyes and an incredible body, she was also kind, friendly and fun and kept smiling all the time. Her smile, I think that was what caught my attention and I introduced myself properly. We had a little chat but it was the best thing had happened to me all day and I couldn't wait to see her again.

When it became too late, I decided it was time to come back to Shreveport. I was working in Bon Temps but I hadn't yet found a place to stay so I had a hotel room and half of my things were still in my parents' house in Jackson.

Back and being alone was dismal compared to the good time I had happened with Sookie though had only been a few phrases that meant nothing at all. I wanted to see her as soon as possible but I knew while I was there with my co-workers would be impossible to hold a conversation as I had done that night.

I sat on the bed and picked up the newspaper I had left on the bedside table this morning. I hadn't even had time to read it and thought it was a good time. I leaned against the headboard and opened it in the classified section. I didn't usually read that but one in particular caught my attention.

_Wanted roommate to share house. Quiet place in Bon Temps. _

Underneath of it was a phone number. I recognized the address and I knew it wasn't away. I used to go around there on my way to work but I had never seen a house nearby. I wanted to phone but I thought it'd better to see the house in person. Not all days you find something so interesting in Bon Temps' newspaper.

I got out of bed and went straight to the shower. I took my time and then I changed my clothes. I decided to wear jeans and a t-shirt as the night was warm and I climbed into my truck. I had memorized the address and when I saw there was a detour badly signposted on the road. I figured following that path I'd find the house or maybe someone could tell me the right direction.

From inside my car I could see the house looked really an old family farm, but I loved the appearance. It had charm and I was sure it had great stories behind its door. The façade was beautiful, and there were flowers throughout the garden. I didn't know what kind of person would live in a house like that but I was willing to find out.

I got out of my truck and closed the door behind me. The downstairs lights were on so I figured it wouldn't be too late for an overnight visit. The last thing I wanted was scared to death to the owner.

I climbed the porch steps and saw there were a swing and some chairs on both sides of door. I loved it; even I could see myself sitting there in the summer, drinking iced tea and enjoying the peace. I got to the front door and knocked gently. A few seconds later I heard footsteps on their way to me from the other side of the door and it suddenly opened.

"It's a little late for visits," Sookie said before looking at who was knocking at her door.

"Sookie? Sookie Stackhouse?" I asked surprised. Of course it was Sookie Stackhouse. The last person I expected to find was the beautiful and sweet waitress from Merlotte's, but I was sure my eyes lit up when I saw her.

"Alcide…" she murmured not sure what she was seeing in front of her. "Alcide Herveaux?" I nodded and kept silent. I didn't know what to say, no words just seemed to want out from my mouth. "Wow…this is…is a surprise. What are you doing here? How did you know where I lived?"

"I didn't know," I answered truthfully. "I read the newspaper and here I am. I was looking for a house and…um…I found a good idea to come and see the house. I didn't even know you lived here."

"Oh," it was all that escaped from her lips. "Hey, if this is a problem I can go and forget all this."

She finally reacted and looked into my eyes with a smile; the same smile she had when we talked that night at the bar. "Don't be silly, you've come until here to see the house so you can't leave without seeing it." And she invited me in. I thought it would be a simple visit to the house of a stranger to discuss the idea of having a good place to live but things improved considerably when Sookie opened the door. "Well, I can show you the house and then you'll make your decision." I nodded and started walking towards the interior. "This is the living room, is quite large and there is room enough to put several things if is necessary."

"It's big and beautiful." There wasn't the typical house of a girl; I liked it because a man could live here perfectly. "I like it, is spacious and cozy at the same time."

"Thanks. I've always liked to have space. The kitchen is over here, it's big too and I usually do every meal here. You can take whatever you need and you're free to cook, something my friend ever did," and we both laughed when she said that. "I've never liked distinguish between my stuff and other things when it comes to the kitchen. If I need something and I don't have it I could ask you for it and vice versa." I nodded as I watched the kitchen thoroughly. "Sounds good, I would do the same." And I got another Sookie's smile. She was beautiful.

"Well, I think there isn't much more than show here. I could show you the bedrooms but actually there is not much to tell. There are two bedrooms apart from mine and two bathrooms, one upstairs and one down. Before we lived only girls here and there weren't problems with girls stuff but if you decide you want to live here, you can choose a bathroom and I'll make sure its all yours." Sookie was being really nice, nicer than other people I had met while I was visiting their houses. Almost all of them rented the place and I'd have had to live alone so I didn't like too much because the costs would be a bigger problem.

"Like I said," and Sookie kept talking while I couldn't take my eyes off her. "You can choose a bathroom and bedroom; they're all up so…"

"Have you thought of someone to share the house?" I asked her no more. I wanted to know whether I had competition or if Sookie's boyfriend would spend the night in the house from time to time.

"The truth is I've received many answers to my ad but no one has convinced me. Most of them were students and I'm sure they'd have parties all the time and always short of money. So…there's really not much choice. I've tried to find people who might have something in common with me but no luck." And she blushed slightly causing her even cuter.

"I want to live here." And Sookie was practically speechless.

"What?"

"You've already heard me. I think it's an amazing house and there's much space, besides you also have a huge garden and I love it because I could go for a run whenever I wanted without having to go down the road. I like Bon Temps and my job is here so it would be much easier and comfortable. You're a great person and very funny and I love to live here because…" Sookie smiled broadly and I stopped talking. I wasn't sure what had happened but she was smiling in that way, so it couldn't be as bad. "What? Guess you're thinking I must be crazy for being willing to come and live in a house I've only seen for ten minutes but…"

"Hey, I'm not judging you. Sometimes the first impression is the best," of course it was. The house was incredible but I couldn't imagine a better partner than Sookie Stackhouse. "If you want to live here, is done."

"Okay," and we shook hands to seal the deal. Her skin was so soft that I wanted to continue caressing her all night but we separated us before the situation became uncomfortable. "And how much is the rent?"

"There's no rent." That surprised me. "I mean the house is paid and we would just have to share normal cost, you know, water, gas, electricity and food and guess some other things I've probably forgotten now." So it was true, I was going to live with this incredible woman.

"Well, when can I settle?" I asked hoping my question wouldn't be too hasty.

"I have two days off starting tomorrow so I could help you with the move and you could install yourself in a couple of days."

"No, I won't let you help me, that's my problem."

"C'mon Alcide, I'm a girl but I assure you that I can carry a few boxes. I'm used to. In addition, it will take much less time if we're two, we could go to your house…"

"I'm living in a hotel in Shreveport but most of my stuff is in my van and in Jackson. My parents would send me all the things up here and I'd just have to bring my luggage from the hotel."

"Great. So tell me the name of the hotel and I'll go there with my car tomorrow. I'll help you pick your things up and then we'll come back here and that's all. It's that simple."

"I can't believe you're giving me so easily."

"It's been a long time since I'm looking for a partner and you're the first doesn't give me chills so…" and we laughed together again. "I think we'll get along great."

"I believe that too." I said sincerely.

"Do you want something to drink? We could celebrate our deal and show you the two bedrooms are free so you can choose before you bring your stuff and…sorry," she said laughing. "I'm behaving like a crazy but I still can't believe I've finally found someone who wants to live here and he's normal. Lemonade or iced tea? I've other things but it's hot and I thought maybe…"

"Lemonade is perfect."

I spent more time in that house talking to Sookie than in the rest I had visited. The owners were very weird and they didn't feel much like talking so I was sure I had made the right choice. In fact I got more than I wanted; I had a good home in which to live and also know the girl that I was beginning to lose my head for.

"Well, though lemonade and talking to you is great I think I should go because I want to get up early tomorrow to start moving soon." Sookie got up at the same time as me and took the empty glasses we had left on the small table on her porch. "Really, you do not have to go to Shreveport to help me, I can with everything."

"Yeah, that's what we always say until you realize there is no more room in your car. Hey, don't worry; I need to buy a couple of things before returning to Bon Temps so…" and I nodded.

We said goodbye with the promise to see us next day and gave Sookie all possible addresses to find the hotel without problems. I knew it wouldn't be difficult but I wasn't willing to take risks and I wanted to see her soon.

**Sookie POV**

I couldn't believe it! Alcide Herveaux appeared at my front door after how much I had wanted to see him since he left Merlotte's. I wanted to see him again from noon when he had been eating lunch with other men, and when he appeared at night I knew I was the luckiest woman in Bon Temps. He sat at the same table where he had been hours before but this time was much more talkative. It was just a normal chat, rather few polite phrases and nothing more.

But there he was in front of me and just as surprised as I when I opened the door. It was the most enjoyable visit and I also got a new partner to share the house with the man I was starting to get really interested. I was planning to go to Shreveport the next day to help him with his things. I wanted him installed as soon as possible and I got it.

I couldn't help giggling like a teen when he left and I decided had to tell someone. I had no way to locate Claudine so I called my other best friend and I prayed she wasn't too busy with her own life in California to not pick the phone up.

"_Hello?" _answered almost whispering.

"Hey, Ames, it's Sookie. Are you okay?"

"_Yes! Sookie, I'm so glad to talk to you, how's it going? Have you heard of Claudine? How about finding a partner? Jason is still behaving like an idiot like Compton?" _too many questions and all of them simultaneously. Amelia never stopped talking and she was driving me insane.

"Ames!" and she was silent. "I love you but please, questions one at a time." Amelia seemed to relax and allowed me to answer all of them quietly and listening to every word. I missed her so much; both of them, but at least I knew I could talk to Amelia always. "I was hoping you knew some of Claudine; I have no idea where she is but I'm sure she'll be having a great time."

"_Yeah, that's for sure," _Amelia added and I could imagine her rolling her eyes when she said it. _"All that bullshit of being a free spirit is going to bite her ass." _Amelia had always criticized Claudine's lifestyle but I was sure she'd love to be able to live that way. _"Well, how's everything?"_

I decided it would be better to say things clearly and quickly. "I have partner to share the house."

"_What? Wow…I see you haven't taken too long to find a new desperate girl." _It had been too long and I thought I was going crazy but I could finally breathe easy.

"It's not a girl; I know I preferred a girl but…"

"_A man? Will you share your house with a man?" _Why was she so surprised? It wasn't so weird. Thanks to Claudine and Amelia, had been more men in my house that I would like to find in the morning. _"Sookie, it's kind of…dangerous; I don't know, he could be a psychopath or a murdered and…" _God, Amelia could behave like a true paranoid at times and I haven't been surprised if one day she had spoken me on a government conspiracy. But Alcide? He was none of that and in fact he was the most normal kind I'd known in my life.

"Ames, calm down. I assure you he's a lovely man, I think he's older than me but it doesn't matter. We have been talking and he's going to be installed tomorrow."

"_Tomorrow? Sookie, really, I love you but sometimes you can't see what you have in front of you. I don't want to remind you this but…what happened when you decided to date with Bill?" _Great, Bill again. Why Amelia couldn't help but remember the same thing? Yes, Bill dumped me because I wasn't ready to have sex with him and came back with his ex-girlfriend but it had been a long time. _"Sookie, Sookie, are you still there?"_

"Amelia, I assure you everything will go well, don't worry about anything." And for a few minutes we continued talking as she told me how well she was adapting to her new life.

"_So tell me, what do you know about this Alcide Herveaux?" _she asked casually but I knew what she wanted. A full description but I was sure whatever I could say about Alcide wouldn't be enough. He was the kind of man you had to see to understand it. _"I hope he doesn't look like Compton, because we've had enough of him."_

"He's not like Bill Compton, that's for sure." He was the opposite and I wanted him to come so it was strange because I didn't even know him. _"C'mon Sook, I want details, you can't tell me a man will settle with you and just shut up. It's not fair and you know that."_

"Okay! I'll tell you everything. Alcide is from Jackson but he's working in Bon Temps now and meanwhile he's living in a hotel in Shreveport. He said he saw my ad in the newspaper and was curious. He came to see the house a couple of hours ago and he loved it, which is great because I have a new partner and I feel more relaxed now." I didn't know how long I had been talking, but Amelia did not say a word, she was just listening at me. "I don't know, at first I thought it would be a little weird because it's never been men living in this house, well except my brother, but it is not the same. Alcide is very nice and fun and we have a lot of common so there won't be any problem."

"_Wow…" _but before I could ask what she meant, Amelia spoke again. _"It's the first time I'm hearing you so excited about something, Sookie Stackhouse, guess he is handsome."_

"Amelia, what kind of person who you think I am?" I wanted to be the victim but she was right. Alcide was handsome with his dark hair and piercing green eyes and his body…God, that body was not normal; it was as if he was a marble statue. That kind of men didn't usually see in Bon Temps and now he was going to live in the same house with me. _"Sookie, do not try to hide it from me, I know you too well. I know you like this man because you never get so excited if is not something big and you didn't so happy when you were with Bill Compton. So…I'm sure this man is worth it. You should send me a photo of him so I can see him."_

"What?" I asked incredulously. "How am I going to take a picture of him? What kind of person would do so such a thing? And if you want to see him you should go back home with me."

"_Okay, that was awful, Stackhouse." _And it was true. I missed her and I would have said anything to get her back to Bon Temps to be together again all the time. _"I really miss you, Sook, but now my life is here and I love it. You know we'll be back together because it's fate, you, me and Claudine." _Amelia's absolute belief on fate had always made me smile and I began to believe she might be right. Claudine said sooner or later she'd come back to us and I wanted to believe it was true but still… _"Hey, I have to go but I promise I'll call you soon, okay?" _

"Sure. Love you, Ames."

"_Love you, too, Sook." _And both hang up the phone. I couldn't help feeling sad after talking to her. It wasn't the same when we were at such a distance from each other but at least I knew I could always count with her.

I turned off all lights in the living room and went upstairs to my bedroom. I had a great day tomorrow and I wanted to be in good shape to be able to help Alcide to bring all his stuff. I still couldn't believe it was happening; I had found what appeared to be the perfect roommate.

When I awoke the next morning I had a strange feeling, as if everything had happened the previous night had been a dream but it wasn't. In a couple of hours I'll go to his hotel and see him again to begin to live together. I couldn't help smiling like a fool at the thought because it was exciting and I had a distant hope that at some point Alcide might notice me.

I took my time in the shower and applied a little mask and lipstick. It was not just right for a move but I felt much better when I was makeup, I didn't know why but it did. I hesitated when I was choosing clothes; I should go comfortable but also sexy and I didn't have much choice. I preferred jeans and t-shirts but summer dresses were my favourites. So after much thought I wore a blue dress and flip flops and went downstairs into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

I didn't care it was summer or the heat was unbearable, I loved drinking my hot coffee in the morning to wake up, it was the best way to start the day and I wasn't willing to give it up.

"Morning, Sook!" I almost knew what it feels when you suffer a heart attack when my brother came in.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" I asked because I had no idea. "Was I waiting for you?"

"Don't think so," he replied as smiled at me like I was crazy and he went on his way to my fridge. Jason was my older brother and he should be more responsible but he always appeared without calling first and grabbed what he wanted without asking. Sometimes he drove me insane but he was my brother after all. "You're…different."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…you…you know, you look pretty." A compliment from Jason Stackhouse? I'd never heard something similar but he said it. "You know, you should dress like that often, certainly you'd have a boyfriend if you did." The compliment was very brief. Jason kept talking and his big mouth spoiled it all. "Thanks, Jason." I answered sarcastically but doubted he had understood. "And tell me, what are you doing here? Apart from eating my food, of course."

"Well," he began to talk as opened a beer and took a big gulp. Really? Beer for breakfast? "I've come to hear from your lips something I think I didn't hear correctly from others."

"Like what?"

"I think you have a new roommate…" How on earth he had heard of that? It was impossible; Alcide was at my house last night. "Is it true?"

"How did you know it?"

"So is true?" he put the beer down on the kitchen counter and looked at me straight in the eye. "Sook, have you gone completely mad? You don't know this man, you know nothing about him and…you want him in this house? I can't believe you did such a thing." I began to get tired of everyone having an opinion on what I did or didn't with my life.

"Jason, I don't think any of that is your business but yes, I have a new roommate and he's a very nice man. His name is Alcide Herveaux and he's from Jackson. We met at the bar and he saw my ad and was interested. I needed someone to share this house and he needed a place to live in Bon Temps, so…" And I was proud of every word I had said. Jason was awful when it came to a man who cared for his little sister and he already proved when I was dating Bill. He always appeared at the wrong time and it drove me crazy. "I want you to know that I'm telling you this because it's possible when you come here you see him and I don't want problems, is that clear?" Jason just nodded weakly and finished the rest of his beer.

"I want to know him."

"What?" Was he serious? I really liked Alcide but I didn't know him too much, well I didn't know him at all, but I didn't want my brother around here. "No." I was emphatic in my response. I didn't want Jason to play the role of big brother and protector. I was already old enough and knew how to defend myself.

"Why not?" he asked annoyed.

"Because he doesn't even live here yet and you already want to threaten him; it doesn't seem right to me and I don't want you do it. And I promise you, Jason Stackhouse, if you spoil this you'll regret it…" And I spoke seriously. "Jason, I have things to do now," and I drank the last sip of my coffee and washed the cup in the sink. I wanted my brother out as soon as possible to look for Alcide.

"You're throwing me out?" he asked defensively.

"Yes. I have to go and guess you have to go back to work so…" and I started to push him towards the back door of the kitchen.

"It won't be so easy, Sook; I want to know this guy and I will." And I finally throw him out and got ready quickly to go to Alcide's hotel in Shreveport. I got in the car and was more nervous while I was approaching. Luckily Alcide had explained to me perfectly how to get to the hotel and I parked next to his truck when I arrived. I breathed deeply just before getting out the car.

I started walking and I was nervous but I didn't understand why because last night all seemed much easier as we talked sitting on my porch swing; everything was natural and now I felt like I was back in high school and had my first date with a boy.

I went to the front desk where a young-looking man but kindly greeted me with a smile. "Good morning, miss. What can I help you with?"

"Um…I'm looking for Alcide Herveaux, please." He gave me everything I needed to know and five minutes later I was in front of his door ready to knock.

"Come on, Stackhouse, you can do this." I muttered to myself. I wasn't sure I could do it but when I raised my hand to knock on the door, it suddenly opened and there was Alcide, with a smile on his face and just as surprised as I was; again. "Sookie! It's you. I'd heard noise outside and it is too early for my neighbours are awake so…you know, I thought it was you." Always so charming. I loved to see him smiling.

"Yes, it was me. I wanted to make sure it was the right room, you know, I'd hate to have met something or someone unexpected." I laughed when I finished talking and Alcide joined me. "Yes, it wouldn't be the first time. Want to come in? Breakfast has just arrived and I think they made a mistake because it's impossible for a single person can drink as much coffee." I would never be able to reject an invitation for coffee, much less whether it was by Alcide's part.

"Sure." I went into his room and saw his stuff was ready. Perhaps he had spent the night picking up his things or was up early but there was no sign anyone had used the closet or other furniture. We sat on the small table beside the window and Alcide served the coffee. "It's delicious."

"Yeah, it's the third cup I've drunk this morning and there's still coffee in there, I don't understand." He said smiling.

"Maybe this is the famous bottomless pitcher," and I felt like a fool but I kept talking instead of being silent. "You know, everyone says it's an urban legend but it may be true." Alcide and I laughed before taking another sip from his cup. He was so handsome in the morning, when the sun illuminated his eyes and I felt like a teen for being unable to stop looking at him.

"Well, how was the night? I hope you haven't had to remove too much for me to bring my things; I'd hate to think you've been up all night for something I could do." And that made him even cuter if that was possible. "No, there wasn't so much to do. When Amelia and Claudine left, they took all their stuff so I really only had to clean up a bit, that's all."

"Great, then I won't bother you too much."

"You couldn't bother me," and I felt like an idiot for what I just said. What happened to me when I was next to Alcide? I seemed unable to say something intelligent and the last thing I needed was Alcide thinking that he was about to share house with a mentally unbalanced.

"I believe we'll get along pretty well." And after that we finished the coffee, Alcide grabbed the heavier bags and though he insisted I had to do nothing, I picked his backpack up and went down together in the elevator. We didn't climb back up to the room so Alcide said goodbye to the same man whom I had been talking and we went to the parking lot.

"Give me that," and he picked the backpack up while our hands touched and I could feel a small current of electricity between us. "I told you, you didn't need to do this."

"I've come until here for a reason so…well, I think there is no space in your truck." Alcide was willing to discuss but as he glanced he realized I was right. There wasn't an inch and I was afraid there was too much weight. "I think you're right."

"I can take that box in my car and you could fit that suitcase. We're going to the same place after all so…c'mon, put it in my trunk because I don't think I'm able to lift it." And I was right. Even his backpack, which I had been holding it with both hands and trying to disguise how much weighed, he took it with one hand as if its weight was the same as a feather.

"Okay." He took the box from the bed of his truck and I could see how his muscular arms tensed and I nearly fainted. Alcide must have realized something was happening to me because when he closed the trunk looked at me and put his hand on my forehead. "Sookie, you okay?" I had no idea whether I was right or not because all I could feel was his strong hand stroking my forehead and that was all mattered to me at the moment. "I think it's too hot to be out here, we better go." I simply nodded and I couldn't utter a single word. I got in the car and went the way to Bon Temps, praying to be able to relax and breathe normally again.

I needed to return to normal in some way and the only think I could think of was turning the radio on. At least listening another voice or loud music would be more than enough to forget what just happened.

"I won't survive much longer," I said to myself knowing sooner or later Alcide would realize something was happening.


	3. A New Life

**I hope you're enjoying this story because I have plans for it. **

**Thanks for your reviews, they're awesome.**

**Enjoy the chapter and leave me a review hitting that button down there. :)**

**

* * *

****Chapter Three: ****A New Life**

* * *

**Alcide POV**

My life seemed normal for the first time in a long, long time and Sookie Stackhouse had been the responsible. When I saw her appear in front of my door in that summer dress was like a vision, as if I had died and I were in heaven, in my own vision of heaven, of course.

During the trip to Bon Temps I had time to think and realize though I had found a place to live and a great companion to share that house, I also had a big problem. Sookie was an amazing girl and it would be a big problem being capable to do nothing else with her. I had to behave like a gentleman but I wasn't sure what it would last.

When we got arrived to her house, our house now, I was nervous again. My hands were sweating and shaking like a teen on his first date with the most popular girl in high school.

Sookie got out of her car and went straight to the trunk of her car. I breathed deeply and walked out of the van. I wasn't sure if I should get my stuff out of the trunk first or go to talk to her but my doubts were cleared when Sookie walked toward me.

"Well, guess this is the first time you're seeing the house in daylight. I know it's no a wonderful but it's been in my family for generations. We've made reforms, of course, but the structure is original and most of the inside too." Sookie looked like a real pro, not to have known it was her house I would have thought she was trying to sell it to me. "I know you've already seen the house but if you're not convinced I have a friend who could rent you an apartment and…"

"Sookie, calm down. Don't worry, I love this house and I'm glad you chose me to live here…with you." I was being honest because I liked the house and I preferred to live in it instead of an apartment. "Well, I think I'll start to get my stuff."

"Want help?"

"No, no need. It's just a couple of things and my father will send me the rest within a few days so…no problem. If you have things to do…I don't want to…"

"No!" she almost screamed. "Sorry. No, I have nothing to do. I have the day off and tomorrow too. I can help you with anything." Sookie blushed and I knew was about what she said. I understood her words perfectly but she seemed to be thinking something quite different when she spoke. "I mean…well…you know, help…with your stuff."

"I'd understood." And I smiled cheerfully. "Don't worry, I think I can handle it but if you want to help me…" and I gave her a small box containing about five books. Sookie glared at me.

"Do you really believe I can't carry anything else heavier?"

"I think you're stronger than it looks but I don't want to take advantage of your generosity and it's my stuff after all… My parents taught me to be a gentleman and that's what I'm doing." Sookie rolled her eyes and walked into the house with the box in her hands.

Twenty minutes later all my things were in my new room and I was putting my clothes in the closet when Sookie came to my door holding two glasses of iced tea.

"A break?" she asked as she was holding one of the glasses toward me. I was exhausted and most of my stuff had not even arrived, but was a tough day and I couldn't help being tired. "I believe it's been a hard day and you must be tired."

"Thanks." And I took a sip. It was delicious, cold and sweet but it was perfect. "I think I'm starting to feel a little better, you know, seems my life is more organized though half of my things aren't here."

"I'm glad for you and if you need something you know you can take what you need, okay?"

"Yeah, right. Thank you." Sookie was so kind that sometimes made me feel uncomfortable but I loved to talk and be with her. "Well, I think I only have a couple of things to put on and will have finished at least for now. I've called my father when we were on our way and I've given him the new address. Guess in a few days a truck will bring the rest of my stuff."

"Great, no problem. I want you to feel comfortable, as if you're were at your home and if you need anything just…ask for it." She walked to the nightstand and picked the empty glass up. "I will go to wash this and let you finish." And she left. She was still wearing that dress that took my breath away when she appeared that morning at the door of my room and she looked beautiful.

When Sookie was gone I laid on my bed as I stared at the ceiling. I couldn't stop thinking about her since I saw her at Merlotte's for the first time with her beautiful smile even when she had to deal with men who never failed to look at her like she was a piece of meat. Sookie Stackhouse was special, different from other women I had known and though we knew very little about each other, I was sure she was different.

I didn't remember how long I was sleeping when I heard her sweet voice calling me, too close to be true. I slowly opened my eyes and Sookie was at my side smiling at me.

"Hello, sleepyhead." I didn't know if I was dreaming or it was real but Sookie was beside me and it was all that mattered.

"Hi," I managed to talk but my throat was dry and I blinked a few times until I opened my eyes completely. "What is it?"

"It's almost dinner time and as you haven't left the room I thought you were still putting your stuff. I didn't want to bother you but I'm making dinner and I wanted to be sure you were still alive," she said, still smiling. "But I'm sorry I woke you up, you were exhausted and…"

"No, actually I'm glad you did. I hate skipping meals." I said trying to cut the tension between us. Sookie laughed and I sat up against the headboard. "I hadn't even realized that I was so tired. I sat for a minute to rest and I fell asleep. I think I was more tired than I thought." And it was true. The previous night I had barely slept and the day was exhausting.

"Well, I can keep your dinner in the oven if you want to continue sleeping…"

"No!" and we both were surprised by the tone of my voice. "It's just that I'm starving…but I think I'll take a shower first."

"Okay, I'll be in the kitchen."

"Okay. I'll go in ten minutes."

Sookie left the room closing the door behind her and I felt like an idiot for not being able to say something intelligent when I was with her. It was as if my mind went blank and I wasn't able to speak. It was frustrating but I'll get control eventually, or at least I thought so.

I tried to clear my mind in the shower but the fact the bathroom was downstairs, so close to the kitchen and close to Sookie too, didn't help much. I was hard and the cold water did its job, more or less, but the heat inside me was still unbearable, so I left the shower and got dressed.

"Smells delicious," was all I could think to say. Sookie smiled as she leaned against the kitchen counter and looked at me expectantly.

"Thanks; I hope you're hungry because I love meat and I lived with a vegetarian for so long so…Claudine always tried to make us eat vegetables at all times."

"I love it, really." We sat at the table, the small table in the kitchen that seemed even smaller with me in front of Sookie. The meat was delicious and I was starving. "So, tell me about your old roommates."

"Well, actually they were not just roommates; they're my best friends, Amelia and Claudine. We are friends for longer than I can remember and have always supported between us, we are like sisters. Amelia was the first to arrive home, she was tired of having to live with her father because he kept saying to her to marry and she hated the idea. She said she couldn't bear the idea of having a boring life because she'd always regret that decision. Amelia didn't speak with her father for months when she came to live with me and I felt guilty but Amelia assured me over and over that I shouldn't feel responsible because living together was the best thing happened to her. Finally her father had to accept it and he and Amelia took up the father and daughter relationship."

"And Claudine?"

Sookie shook her head as she laughed weakly. "Claudine is a special case. She's great, is a strong woman who believes in her own destiny. She's like a free spirit and the truth is that I wouldn't have been surprised to find her dancing naked in the woods. She was always talking about the power of earth, nature and how we are connected with the planet. I loved hearing her talking about all these things but I didn't believe a word. It was nice to have another point of view in this house. I dunno, I really miss them but I'm sure they'll return, sooner or later they'll return." There was sadness in Sookie's eyes and I started thinking maybe it had been a bad idea to bring it up. "I talk a lot with Amelia on the phone but it's more difficult with Claudine, I haven't even an address but I know she'll be fine, wherever she is."

"Sookie, I'm sorry, I didn't want to…" but she interrupted me before I could finished the sentence.

"No, don't worry. I love talking about them, in fact, someday I'll show you pictures of us because they have no waste. Amelia always had her camera on and the albums in the living room are like our own little family."

"I'd love to see them."

The rest of dinner was much more animated. Sookie and I were talking about the music we liked, movies or just the job. I was surprised that a smart girl like her would not have been more than a waitress but I respected her and she was surprised when I told her that I didn't want to take over the family business and instead I decided to work as a labourer.

"My father was very disappointed when I told him I didn't want to be the head of the business that I preferred to be one more. I don't know, I've always liked the physical work and I wasn't made to sit in an office and direct everything, not my style and I don't think I could stand it." While I was talking to Sookie, I was remembering the conversation with my father when I told him that and it wasn't a nice chat. He seemed to be so disappointed with me…but I knew it was the best choice. My father knew from the beginning and over time he understood.

"I understand you wouldn't want to be in an office, must be the most boring thing in the world, I dunno, being locked up all day behind a desk and going from one side to another, answering the phone at all times…" and we were agree it would have been a bad choice.

"Don't forget the suit; I don't like to wear a suit if there is not a special occasion."

"Of course. I prefer jeans and t-shirts, are comfortable and easy to find. They're always in my closet and I can wear them all year." I couldn't agree more but I was sure when Sookie was wearing jeans, it would be much better on her than on anyone else.

When we finished dinner, I decided to wash the dishes while Sookie kept saying it was no necessary. She had made dinner, an amazing dinner, and the least I could do was to help her.

"Well, we're done. Guess you're tired, I'm tired, it's been a long day. I have the day off tomorrow so if you need help with something…just tell me. I'll also go to the store to buy supplies, I'm saying because if you need something in particular."

"Can I go with you?" Sookie seemed surprised that I'd asked her but I wanted to spend more time with her and see the rest of the town.

"Sure," she replied shyly. "It's just…well, I thought you'd want to rest but if you want to come with me, it'll be great."

"Great, we might even go in my truck, there's more space in the back and is wider." I wasn't sure why I was telling her all that but at the moment it seemed important to me to convince her.

"Okay."

**

* * *

****Sookie POV**

I wasn't sure whether to wake up Alcide or not when I came into his room but the dinner was almost done and I thought he would be hungry. He was so relaxed that I was sorry but I did wake him up.

While Alcide showered and I finished making dinner I couldn't help but imagine him naked in the shower. I had seen his muscular arms and that image was repeating in my head over and over again. I couldn't help thinking what it would feel to be among his strong arms while his hands caressed every inch of my skin and his sensual lips kissing me endlessly. Yes, definitely I was in trouble and I knew it would be more difficult to hide what I really felt. I didn't have much experience with men, after all I was still a virgin and I was sure Alcide would have a million women to choose from instead of me.

"Smells delicious," and I almost jumped when I heard his deep, sultry voice. If just saying a couple of words he could do my heart race like that, I was lost.

We sat at the table and talked about our hobbies and work. Alcide was surprised that I was just a waitress but Sam was a very nice boss and the people in Bon Temps was kind thought there were always exceptions. Moreover, I was also surprised that Alcide wouldn't want to continue with the family business but I wasn't one to judge. Each of us took a decision and I never regretted of mine.

Alcide seemed to enjoy every piece of meat in his mouth and I was proud because my Gran had taught me to cook. I'd never be as good as her but at least my food was good enough.

"Are you still tired?" I asked him as I put the silverware in the drawer. "Because I'd thought to see a little TV with a coffee."

"I like that idea."

"Good. I'll make coffee…" but at that moment our hands touched and Alcide had his hand over mine. "I'll make the coffee, Sookie." And I couldn't stop feeling my knees trembling when he said my name. "But…I can do it, Alcide. Furthermore, it's your first night here and…"

"I'll make the coffee, really."

"As you wish; all you need for it is in these two cabinets." I said pointing to both doors. "I'll wait in the living room." And I left the kitchen with a smile. Every time I felt more and more comfortable with Alcide and he hadn't even stayed in my house for twenty-four hours but I knew at least would be good friends.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV trying to find a position where I felt comfortable without my dress betraying me. Perhaps I should go upstairs until my bedroom and change clothes but when I was ready to go Alcide appeared holding a tray in his hands.

"Here I am; I hope you like cinnamon because I've seen it in the closet and I couldn't help it. I love coffee with milk and cinnamon and well, if you don't like it…doesn't matter." And he put the tray down on the table.

"I can't answer that yet, I've never tasted coffee with cinnamon." Alcide's eyes lit up and I knew that night would be the first time I'd taste coffee in a new way. "Well, there's always good to try new things." And I bent to pick one of the cups. I didn't bother taking the sugar because I wanted to taste the cinnamon but Alcide brought it anyway.

"Ready?" I nodded and both took a sip from our cups. The coffee was delicious; I was an addict but I had to admit it was the best coffee I had tasted in my whole life.

"Oh my God…it's…awesome!"

"You don't have to say it's good if you don't like it, really, Sookie. I could bear it." But it was true. It was a totally new sensation for me and I loved it. From that time I would take my coffee with cinnamon and nobody could stop me.

"No, I swear I'm telling the truth. I'd never tasted anything so intense, it's like a candy that would begin to melt in my mouth and has lots of flavour and…well, I dunno, I think…I don't really know how to explain it. Since when do you take coffee like this?"

"Well, actually it wasn't something planned," but I didn't understand what he meant. "My sister Janice and I were alone at home when I was thirteen and she was fifteen. It was the first time because our parents did not go out much but it was a special occasion and as we were older, we were taking care of each other. Janice secretly drank coffee because my mother didn't like, she said she was too young and Janice wouldn't grow but I knew when Janice was out with her friends she was drinking coffee and _other things_." He said winking at me. Yes, I knew what he was talking about because my Gran had been through the same with Jason. The rebellious age of my brother was very different from mine but Jason still seemed to live in adolescence. "Janice told me that as mom wasn't at home to see us, we could do whatever we wanted and we did. I told her that mom would be upset because she'd know we'd drunk coffee but Janice convinced me with cinnamon it would seem chocolate and nobody would know it."

"So you were a rebel…" I added while I was laughing. Alcide looked at me funny.

"I think so. Janice prepared everything and when I tasted it I loved it so much that I drank seven cups."

"Seven cups?" I was addicted to coffee but I had never drunk so much coffee in one day and much less in a few hours like Alcide did.

"Yes…I shouldn't have done it. We were having a great time and forgot to clean up everything and when our parents came back…well, we were punished for a month." I couldn't help to laugh when Alcide finished telling me the story and I took another sip of coffee. It was delicious and I wanted to drink another cup but I knew wouldn't get to sleep if I did.

"Well, you're not a child now so you can drink all the coffee you want…but I don't think is going to be a good idea you must drink seven cups again…" and I laughed again as I was trying to breathe. "I won't take another cup because I won't be able to sleep." And I bowed to put the cup on the tray, but Alcide grabbed it and held my hand as he stared at me. There were no words or uncomfortable situations, just us and our hands touching.

"I think I should go to bed." But he didn't move. I didn't know if I could react and did not want to look like a fool in front of Alcide. "You know, tomorrow…we have to go to the store tomorrow…" And my brain got finally back to reality.

"The store…of course, yes, true. We go to buy tomorrow…at the store…"

"Yeah, so…"

I didn't want to be away from Alcide because he made me feel like I'd never felt before and though I just had a boyfriend…well, I hadn't really had much experience and I wasn't sure if what I felt was real or just my imagination betraying me.

Alcide and I climbed the stairs together and each of us walked to our doors. We didn't say a single word from the earlier conversation but I was not uncomfortable, I just didn't have anything important to say.

"Good night, Alcide."

"Good night, Sookie." And I felt as if an electric current was through my whole body when he pronounced my name. It may not have experience with men but I knew how to recognize what I was feeling and it didn't look anything like I had felt for Bill in the past.

I went into my bed but I knew would be unable to sleep knowing Alcide was less than three feet from my room. Why was this happening to me? Why suddenly I felt I couldn't handle myself? What had Alcide Herveaux that made my heart accelerate that way? I had a boyfriend before, without sex, yes, but I though I loved him and I never felt anything like I was feeling since Alcide came into my life.

"Put yourself together, Stackhouse," I whispered to myself, but at the same time my hand slipped inside my panties and I knew what little control I had had for a moment was vanishing.

I wasn't the kind of girl who did these things but I felt I had no control over my body and in my mind I kept imagining Alcide in all kind of situations, kissing me, caressing me and making me love endlessly. I was enjoying every second of my improvised fantasy and I didn't want it to end but I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I was so fucking blinded by my hormones that I wasn't even able to realize the _huge_ problem I had in front of me.

**

* * *

****Alcide POV**

Sharing absurd stories with Sookie was a great experience and I loved watching her laugh and smile all the time. She heard every word I said and seemed to enjoy every detail.

My ex-girlfriend, Debbie, was never very close to my family and that was something I couldn't stand; I'd always thought I would marry and have children and we would meet on Sunday at my parents' place to eat and have a good time but with Debbie that didn't seem an option. She was possessive, jealous and stubborn. Nothing seemed enough for her and I tolerated her behaviour for too long until I decided to end once and for all. I didn't tell about Debbie to Sookie but I knew I would.

Now I felt free; free to do whatever I wanted without having to answer to Debbie or pray because she didn't have one of her fits of jealousy and we ended up fighting like crazies. There was a time I thought I'd be able to live with everything but it was too much for me when she decided to cheat on me with another man and she didn't even hide it under a lie. Debbie had her own lifestyle and I could never accept it.

But now everything was different. Living with Sookie had opened my eyes to a new world; a much better world, friendlier and fun and though I hardly knew her, I was absolutely crazy for her.

When our hands touched that night and I stared at her, I knew there was something special and strong between us but I didn't want to spoil the moment and decided the time would be my best ally in the future that I hoped it wasn't too distant. Sookie was sweet, innocent and charming, quite the contrary to Debbie and that made her even more special. I wanted to hug her, kiss her and caress every inch of her smooth, tanned skin but, what would Sookie have thought if I'd tried something on my first night at home? No, I had to be patient; and I would be because I knew it would worth it.

Thinking of Sookie was the best way to fall asleep and though I kept dreaming about her all night…well, I slept like a baby.


	4. Knowing Each Other

**Thanks for all your reviews for this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. **

**:)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: ****Knowing Each Other**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

The store was crowded though it was too early but most people were women who had just left their kids in school and had enough time for Shopping and other errands.

"Well, where do we start?" Alcide asked as I tried to focus. I would have preferred less people but I knew that was impossible. It seemed in Bon Temps everyone shopped at the same time. "Sookie," and I looked at him expectantly. "Where do we start?"

"Um…well, I think the basics. We need to buy milk, eggs and some fruit."

"Well, let us begin."

I had never had so much fun shopping with someone else before but Alcide was joking all the time and asking questions about some of the people we met. He seemed to have a great time and the fact that I, Sookie Stackhouse, was accompanied by a man like Alcide, did not go unnoticed.

"This is place is like sitting on a bench and watching people go by," Alcide joked as we walked among the various hallways. "I think everyone has stared at us but I don't understand why."

"Well, that's because almost no one knows you in Bon Temps and they're looking at me because I've always been a freak." Alcide was looking at me like he wasn't understanding a word I was saying. "I…this is kinda weird but…I never had a boyfriend until I met Bill Compton and when he dumped me…" and I had no idea why I was telling him all this. "You know, everyone felt sorry for me 'cause they thought I wouldn't be able to overcome it."

"That's bullshit." A short and direct answer but coming from Alcide it was just what I needed to hear. "Sorry; I mean it makes no sense because many people break up with their partners and that doesn't mean the world ends. I mean, what if it didn't work with your boyfriend? I'm sure he's a total fool for having missed the chance to be with you." Okay, officially Alcide Herveaux was the most charming man I'd ever known. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you and I'm sure there would be reason enough for you to be in love with him but…I don't understand it. Well, you're an amazing woman and beautiful, smart and funny and…and someone would have to be insane for not wanting to be with you."

I was surprised by all the things I was listening and Alcide's words were the most romantic a man had told me and we weren't even dating. I couldn't help blushing and I started to be more hot than normal despite the air-conditioned from the store.

"You didn't offend me, Alcide. In fact, I appreciate you're trying to cheer me because it's what I need instead of listening dozens of times that it's a shame that Bill broke up with me that way." And Alcide smiled at the same time as me. "I think…I never was in love with him."

We continued shopping as if nothing had happened but Alcide didn't allow the silence between us became a problem. He kept joking and asking questions about people, the town and how much they liked gossip about others.

When all our things were loaded into the bed of his truck we came back to home. The trip was fun because we were talking on music we liked and those older groups that seemed so cool when we were teens and we hated now. The truth is I felt really comfortable with him, talking about anything or just shopping.

"Well, I think we've finished placing all things; it's been…interesting. I had never had fun before shopping but it's been great. But the best was when this woman nearly fainted when you said to her that Bill Compton was too busy having sex with another woman." And we laughed like crazy. I could hardly breathe but I was enjoying a lot.

"I know; maybe it was too much for her but then I felt I couldn't keep quiet much longer. You know, this man was a jerk to me and I had never said anything bad about him before but…I dunno, I've exploded." And it was true. I was silent during all this time after Bill broke up with me because I didn't want to be the resented typical girl. Instead I had to accept criticism from all the people so I was already tired.

"You were right to explode; no one should feel sorry for you just because your relationship did not work and they neither should say those things about your life. I know what I'm talking about because I went through something similar and you feel as if the whole world believes you're weak and you're unable to recover. But don't worry, you Sookie Stackhouse, are the strongest woman I've ever met in my life and I know you don't care at all what people can think of you." Alcide saw me as a strong person but I didn't consider myself that way. Maybe I was and I hadn't even realized but I wasn't sure.

"Thanks. When Amelia and Claudine lived here, they took care people were occupied with their own business and even when Amelia punched Bill in the face. She broke his nose." Alcide chuckled and I could see a little grin on his face. Was he proud?

"What happened? Why Amelia punched him?"

"Well…it's a long story but I'll tell you. When Bill dumped me he started telling everyone that I was a slut and girls like me were only good for one thing. I wasn't leaving home for three days and when I told it to the girls…well, Claudine said he was stupid and I shouldn't listen to him but Amelia swore me that she would get revenge." And I laughed.

"And she hit him?" Alcide was curious and I had shared my story with anyone except my best girl friends, not even my brother, but I felt good with Alcide and I knew he wanted to know the truth. "I don't know, after everything you've told me about him, I can't imagine her as an impulsive woman."

"No, certainly not. I also thought she'd go to his house and would knock on his door until he opened it and then slap him or something but nothing; Amelia did nothing for the next two weeks." Alcide raised his eyebrows surprised like we did Claudine and I. "Claudine said maybe Ames had forgotten about it, it was stupid and she wouldn't give it importance but one night…Bill appeared in the bar, the night I wasn't working there and Amelia was there by chance, or so she said." Alcide smiled again and I was shocked by the way he was grinning. "I think Sam, my boss, did know what Amelia was planning and he didn't try to stop her. Suddenly, she rose up from the table, said he was an asshole for dumping me for his ex-girlfriend Lorena and punched him in the face." And I laughed at the memory though I wasn't a violent person. "Half the bar started clapping and Amelia told me he ran away and nobody saw him for a week." I was still grinning as I did that night when Amelia told us the story; Bill deserved the humiliation and my best friend took care of everything.

"Wow…I would have paid for having seen it all, I'm serious. You know, I don't even know Compton but…he seems like a bad man." A bad man? Alcide had not the slightest idea.

"When I met Bill I was impressed by him; I thought we would always be together and that my life would finally be normal but things started to complicate when…you know," but Alcide had no idea. I tried to speak with gestures but I was unable and Alcide didn't understand either. "But I…I am…virgin," I added whispering. I was red as a tomato.

"Ah," was all that escaped from his lips. I felt like a complete idiot and I wanted to disappear but suddenly Alcide lifted my chin with his hand and looked at me straight in the eye. "Sookie, there is nothing to be ashamed of, really." But I felt unable to face him. I wanted to get out from there and lock myself in my room but my legs didn't move. "Hey, I just want to ask you a question, is that okay?" and I nodded slightly. "Was that why Bill broke up with you?"

"Yes," I replied quietly. "He told me if I didn't sleep with him, why would he want to be with me? It was then when I knew my relationship with Bill was not the fairy tale I had imagined for so long. I told him I was not ready and he'd have to be patient with me but guess he was not willing to lose more time. One night, he…you know, he tried to force and I kicked him. I told him I wasn't ready and he kicked me out of his house."

"Motherfucker!" I was shocked when I heard Alcide's voice but at the same time I felt safe and relieved. "Sorry, Sookie, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You did not. It's just…talk about all this makes me feel like a fool for trusting him and…I try not to think on it…much. Bill was the biggest mistake of my life and I realize now."

"Well, at least you realize before doing something you did not want to do."

We pulled away a little from each other and I added. "You must be thinking I'm a freak because of my age…"

"Sookie, you don't have to give explanations, besides, not everyone is ready at the same time so…you shouldn't feel ashamed."

Twenty minutes later Alcide received a phone call and he had to go to work. Apparently there was a problem in the house they were working on and needed to be fixed. At least that gave me time to relax and think about what had happened and the things I had told Alcide. I felt like I was a real stupid but at least I had been honest with him and though I barely knew him, I told him the truth.

**

* * *

****Alcide POV**

The conversation I had had with Sookie surprised me, I couldn't deny that, but I was no one to judge her. She was a sweet and innocent girl and I was surprised she had dated with a man like Bill Compton. I didn't know him, I didn't know how he looked like or if he was a good person; the only thing I was absolutely sure was he behaved like an asshole to her and Sookie was smart enough to face him.

I was comfortable with Sookie, talking, watching TV or just drinking coffee but my damn phone started ringing breaking the magic that seemed to exist between us at the moment and I had to go.

"Hey boss, sorry I called you on your day off but we had a problem." John Quinn was another member of my team and though I didn't like him a lot I had to admit he was a good companion. "It seems one of the beams is in poor condition and we'll have to replace it. It was beyond our plans but we've spoken with the owner and agrees with us."

"Okay, but you could have told me this over phone; there was no need to come here."

"Why? You had better plans?" At this point I was sure the whole town knew I was living at Sookie Stackhouse's home and my colleagues would not hesitate to make jokes about it.

"That's not your business, Quinn."

"I know but this is a small town and people talks." I knew where the conversation was going but I was unwilling to listen rude comments about Sookie and I would do what was necessary.

"Really? Well, people talks everywhere, is not so weird. Also, I'm here now so we can start working on the beam before it gets dark. I don't want to stay here all my day off." And I went to my van to get my tools.

"Hey boss! How was your shopping day?" I was in no mood for jokes and if René wasn't careful he'd end up changing the beam alone. "I've heard you have a new home, _congrats._" And I didn't like the tone of his voice when he uttered the last word. It seemed the fact that I was living with Sookie was too interesting for all people. "I can't believe you're so lucky. Damn it, Sookie Stackhouse, that chick has a good fuck."

"René, get back to work!"

I wanted to punch him, well actually more than that, but I knew that would only bring problems and was the last thing I needed. Hopefully I'd only be working for a couple of hours and would soon return home with Sookie where everything was much simpler.

"Relax, Alcide. You won't want to be tense when you get home; I'm sure Sookie won't like a discussion over dinner."

"René, I want you to stop talking about it, okay? It's not your business with whom I live or not and I have nothing to explain to you." And I went back to work.

Three hours later I was on my way home but I was still pissed off by René and Quinn comments but I decided to relax for the rest of the night.

When I got off the truck I saw Sookie was sitting on the porch drinking lemonade and she had made a drink for me when she saw me coming. She never forgot a detail and I loved it.

"Welcome home, a hard day?"

"You can't imagine. You know," I said closing the door and walking up the steps to reach the chair beside her and sat down. "I always thought days off were to rest and not work but…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean; I've had to cover shifts at the bar when I had the day off. But now you're at home and it's not too late. I haven't started to make dinner so…" and she took a sip of her lemonade. The night was hot and cold lemonade was a big help. "There's so hot inside and I didn't want to turn on the air conditioning so…I'm here for almost twenty minutes. And what about your day off?"

"Good, tiring but good. I had some problems with my colleagues but at least we managed to fix the damn beam so…the rest will be much easier."

"Glad to hear that. Hey, if you want I can make dinner before and you could go to bed early; I don't want you to be exhausted tomorrow…"

"Sookie, calm down; I'm used to and I can take a long time standing, don't worry. Besides, it's nice to be out here. You know what we could do?" and Sookie looked at me expectantly. "We could make something quick for dinner and eat it out here."

"I think it's a great idea; yes, at least there's air so…you know, we should do it. Some meat, salad and a couple of beers, what do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan."

So we decided to carry out our plan; Sookie was responsible for making the salad while I took over the meat. We were joking all the time and cooking together seemed so natural that was even scary. I never felt that way when I lived with Debbie and I'd have been surprised if it had happened.

"Well, I think meat is almost ready."

"Great, I've finished with the salad too but I won't take the beer until you've finished. I hate drinking warm beer."

"Me too."

"I will carry this out."

Only took me five more minutes to have everything ready and when I came to the porch I saw a car speeding away from the house and Sookie had her fists clenched and was furious. I wasn't sure whether to ask or simply ignore what I had seen but she seemed ready to hit something so I decided to risk it.

"Sookie, are you okay?" and put my hand on her shoulder, feeling how she was relaxing when I touched her. "Hey, if you want I can take all this inside and dinner in the kitchen; we don't have to…"

"No, it's okay." She hadn't turned around yet so I couldn't see her face but I could deduce she needed a few minutes of privacy. Something or someone had made her feel frustrated and I couldn't help but feel the same way by being unable to comfort her. "I think we should have dinner before the meat gets cold." I nodded and then she turned around and looked into my eyes. "I'm starving."

I wanted to talk to her and know what had happened and why she was so sad. Since I met her I had never seen that kind of look and I wanted the smiling Sookie Stackhouse back.

Sookie was smiling again as we talked and ate but I knew she wasn't being herself; she was trying to pretend in front of me but obviously didn't work and she knew it. "Alcide," and I looked into her eyes quickly. "I'm sorry you've had to see me that way. I don't know what happened to me."

"Well, why don't you tell me what happened and maybe I can help you?" It was not my business and she didn't have to answer me but I really expected her to. I was not a gossip but Sookie was still sad and possibly angry and I wanted to know why. "But if you don't think it's my business, forget it and I promise I won't ask anymore."

Sookie put her fork down on the table and remained silent for seconds, the longest of my life, but she finally opened her mouth and I prayed she wouldn't send me to hell. "I really feel stupid right now for reacting that way and behaving like a little girl who lost her favourite toy. I dunno…I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me; I just want to know what happened."

She breathed deeply and sighed. "Where could I start?" I wasn't sure if she was asking me or herself but I answered. "Why don't you tell me who was the driver?"

She looked at me and talked calmly. "It was my ex-boyfriend, Bill; his house is on the other end of the cemetery but he's living now in an apartment in Shreveport. He doesn't normally live here in Bon Temps but he comes sometimes. He inherited the house when his uncle died and we became friends. I don't know, at first we met by chance but a few weeks later he started going to the bar and one night when I finished my shift he asked me for a date. I agreed," and shook her head as if was sorry for it. "It was good but…"

"But?"

"I really don't know how to explain; it's like…you know, I felt there was no spark between us. He was very friendly and I enjoyed our time but…it was not as good as I expected. Then he told me he wanted to date with me again and I accepted because he was good to me. We went to see movies, walking, dining, normal stuff…but I still didn't feel attracted to him."

"And why did you date with him if you didn't love him?"

"Guess I was younger…and I never had a boyfriend before, I dunno, I liked the idea. I felt normal for the first time but…you're right, I should never have been so long with him if I wasn't in love with him. I feel like a fool now for letting him to take control of my life the way he did; Bill was possessive, in the worst sense, and we were almost fighting all the time. He even got mad if I wore inappropriate clothing; that was how he called it. He said miniskirts were for sluts not for good girls and if I didn't want to be a hooker I shouldn't dress that way. I felt guilty then but…now?" and she laughed loudly. "Now everything is different. I feel as if I were free for the first time in a long, long time and I love the feeling. You know, I can do whatever I want without worrying because Bill doesn't like it."

Seemed Sookie was much better after having spoken about her relationship with Bill Compton. I certainly did not know him but I was sure he would be that kind of man you would like to give him a punch to make you smile. "Well, hearing all this has been…I'm not sure how to explain it."

"Exhausting?"

"Not exactly but close. I don't know, I can't imagine a person can behave that way." I'd never known a story like Sookie and Bill's and if the man reappeared at the house…well, I wasn't sure if I could control myself. "It's just that I don't understand a person who is in love with someone is able to do certain things to prevent the other person to be happy, you know, it's like if control you was the most important for Bill and that's really sad."

"Sad? Actually it was cruel and despicable. I assure you, I'd never hated a person so much before but every time I hear his name in the bar…God, I feel that I'd love to hit something or someone. That man ruined my life while we were in a relationship and it seems now everyone feels sorry for me because we're not together. I mean, if they knew the whole truth…I'm sure they would have a different opinion." I agreed.

"He's an asshole." And Sookie chocked into her bottle of beer when I spoke. She put the beer down on the table and looked at me with a smile on her mouth. God, she was so beautiful…

"Oh God…you're gonna get me drown," she said as struggled to breathe but still laughing. "You know, I never expected you to say something like that. I mean…most people just say 'oh dear, it is so sad Bill broke up with you' or 'he's actually a good guy," but you…you've just said what I was thinking all this time." And it was true. I thought Bill Compton was a real jerk and not just because he had said such things about Sookie; I thought he was a loser because he let go the most incredible woman he would ever know. "I appreciate your honesty, really."

"Sorry, maybe I was a little rough." But Sookie was shaking her head. "No, you haven't been. Alcide, I assure you that man does not deserve to live in Bon Temps but…well, I have no power to make him go from here. I really do not care. I stopped thinking about him long ago and I won't let his visit affect me at all."

"I think is a good idea; you know, that man is a fool and you deserve much better." Like me, I was thinking.

We finished the dinner and when we had collected all, we sat on the couch to watch TV for a while.

"You know, you've been so kind and friendly listening to me tonight though you didn't have to and you're probably thinking I'm a stupid for not having been able to realize fairy tales don't exist and Bill Compton was not the prince I was waiting for but…" and suddenly, without stopping to think twice, I kissed her.

"I think I'll go to bed." Sookie blushed and answered. I was confused but she left before I could say another word.

* * *

**Thoughts? Ideas? Please, hit the button and leave your message, :)**


	5. After The Kiss

**Another chapter of my second favourite couple. **

**It seems Sookie and Alcide are feeling great together.**

**Have fun. :)**

**

* * *

****Chapter Five: ****After The Kiss**

**

* * *

****Sookie POV**

When Alcide kissed me I was able to forget Bill had been in my house, all my troubles and I just focused on our kiss. _Our kiss_. Seems weird. I didn't expect him to kiss me because we had been talking about my ex-boyfriend but he did and I had the most stupid reaction in the world: I ran away.

Oh God…his lips…were so soft and strong at the same time and when they were against mine I felt as if an electric current was running all over my body. My mind went off in seconds, I was unable to move and I just stood still enjoying the best kiss of my life. But I ran away; ran away like a coward and left him just sitting on the couch. I had no idea why I had done it but I was very nervous and I couldn't think clearly so I did the only thing I knew I would feel better.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialled Amelia's number. It wasn't too late, but even if it had been, I need to talk to her, I desperately needed it.

"_Hello?"_

"Ames, it's me."

"_Yeah, I've noticed. I've got caller ID, you know." _But it wasn't time for jokes.

"Amelia, please, I need to talk to you but please don't make jokes or criticize me because I feel like an idiot now and I don't want to feel much worse, okay?"

"Okay, but, what happened?"

I wasn't sure how I should start so I began for the most important thing. "Alcide kissed me."

"_What?" _I had to remove the phone from my ear because Amelia's screams were leaving me deaf. _"What are you talking about? I thought you didn't want to know anything more from men for the moment, what happened? Did you kiss him? Did he kiss you? Was it a good kiss? Well, I'm sure because as you told me this man should be…" _

"Ames, stop! Hey, I know you have many questions but right now I just need to talk to my best friend and she tells me everything is going to be okay because I'm scared to death and locked in my room." And I really felt like an idiot because Alcide was still downstairs and I sat on the floor with my back against the door. "Bill has been here."

"_What? What are you talking about? Oh…God…I can't believe that son of the bitch is back after…" _Yes, Amelia had threatened him to never come back again but Bill knew she was gone and thought it was his chance. _"Are you hurt? I swear I will return to Bon Temps and will kick his ass because…"_

"Ames, calm down; I've dealt with it. He just came to ask me to return with him and when I told him I would never make the same mistake again…well, he just simply insulted me and left saying that I'd always regret not having given him a second chance. Ames," and I sighed deeply. "I'm so tired of this shit…it's as if I were unable to get Bill Compton off of my life and I feel…guilty."

"_Guilty? Sookie, you are NOT guilty and Bill Compton is an asshole who didn't know to appreciate what he had." _Alcide had used the same term to define him and that made me smile. _"I don't want to continue talking about that idiot so tell me, what about Alcide? Are you going to kiss him back?" _

"I haven't even kissed him, it was him. And I have no idea but after the way I've gone…I dunno, I doubt he wants to kiss me again." And that was killing me inside. "You know, when he was kissing me…it was amazing, as if no one had kissed me that way before, so…slowly and sensually…it's been great."

"_Sook, I need to ask you a question."_ And I remained silent because I knew she would ask me whether I wanted or not. _"If that kiss with Alcide has been so great as you're saying and he's so hot as you told me…why are you talking to me instead of being in his bed?" _Sometimes common sense was a skill Amelia lacked.

"Amelia! I'm not going to do that. Yes, the kiss was amazing but…I don't think he's interested in me."

"_Are you kidding? Sookie, what man wouldn't be interested in you? Besides, people don't go over there kissing others just for fun. Hey, you need to talk to him." _I knew she was right but I was unable to do so, unable to leave my room and go to talk to him. _"Sookie, trust me, please. I know my relationships have been real disasters and I use men but…I want you to be happy and if that man is capable of making you feel happy and loved…you need to talk to him." _I didn't even know how I felt about Alcide, most of the time I was speechless when I was looking at his intense green eyes and his muscular arms. _"Hey, I've gotta go but we'll talk soon, okay?" _

"Yeah, right. I love you."

"_I love you too. Good night, Sookie."_

"Good night, Amelia."

If Amelia was right I would have to talk to Alcide and clarify things but I had never been in that situation before and I wasn't sure how to face it. Was Amelia right and Alcide had feelings for me? I didn't know but I wished it did because from the first moment I saw him I felt a strong attraction to him. Yes, I needed to talk to him but I would wait the next day.

With that determination I went to bed and prayed things were in the best way possible the next day.

**

* * *

****Alcide POV**

I kissed her. She was upset because her ex-boyfriend had come to her house and then she told me all about him and what had happened while she was in that relationship and the only thing I could do to make her feel better was to kiss her. I could have hugged her, caressed her or just…oh, fuck! I had ruined everything because I couldn't control myself.

I knew Sookie was upset and that was the reason why she climbed the stairs running to her room. I wanted to kick myself for being so stupid but I knew that wouldn't fix anything and I'd only end with a horrible headache.

The next day when I left the room I found Sookie in the hallway. It was a casual encounter, I hadn't been watching her, but she had a smile on her lips when she looked at me and at least I knew she wasn't mad at me for having kissed her.

"Good morning, Alcide."

"Good morning, Sookie." I wasn't sure whether say something else or not and we both were silent. I didn't want things uncomfortable between us and that what was happening at the moment.

"I'll make coffee, so…" and she went downstairs at full speed. Fucking great. Sookie had chosen to ignore what happened last night and I felt like a complete fool. Why? Why I had to kiss her? It was a mistake but one of the best mistakes I had made in my whole life. Her lips were so sweet and soft that I hadn't stopped thinking about them throughout the night. I went downstairs too a few minutes later and into the bathroom to take a shower. I was thinking on Sookie all the time and the kiss we had shared but also crossed my mind the way how she left.

When I came into the kitchen Sookie was sitting at the table drinking her coffee and had a cup ready for me.

"Thanks," and I took the cup taking a big gulp. "It's delicious." Sookie just smiled and drank another sip. I knew it was my chance and I had to take it. "Sookie…I…" and shook my head trying to clarify. "Actually I don't know how to say this but…I…I'm sorry if I did something I shouldn't have done last night. I feel like a fool for not being able to control myself and…" but I was interrupted when she put her hand over mine.

"Alcide…relax." But I didn't feel relaxed; she was touching me and suddenly felt like an inexperienced teenager. "Hey, I know it was…well, actually I don't know how to explain it." And she breathed deeply, putting the mug down on the table. "It was a kiss; I think the best kiss ever given to me but…" At least there was a good kiss. "It was stupid how I left because I'm not a little girl but…I dunno, at that time I couldn't think clearly and was the only thing that occurred to me." Her hand was still over mine so it couldn't be so bad. "I loved it." And my eyes opened wide. "I mean that was great but unexpected but guess those are the best, right?" and I nodded, at least were the best with Sookie. "But we live together and…I don't know, I think it could be a problem…"

"You're right. The kiss was great but we live together and we barely know so…"

"So I think we should slow down." And my mouth was hanging open when she talked. Sookie said something I didn't expect her to say. She should realize that I wasn't able to speak and she smiled at me while was stroking my hand. "You know, I'm not going to let Bill Compton or someone else to ruin my life and not being able to have a relationship with another man."

"All right." All right? At least I was able to talk but with not too much intelligence.

"Okay, you can breathe now." She laughed slightly and I decided to follow her advice and continued breathing. This incredible woman was willing to have a relationship with me and I was unable to utter a word.

"I'm breathing…I promise." We finished eating breakfast and everything was much more relaxed among us, as if we had both taken a load off and somehow it had been. "So you want to date with me tonight?"

"I would love to but I have to work tonight…but my shift ends at midnight so…though we can't have dinner together, I think we could eat dessert here, maybe on the porch and then…well…"

"Okay, that's…good."

We didn't spend much time together because I had to go to work and when I returned Sookie was gone. I wouldn't see her until she returned at midnight so I decided to take a nap.

I couldn't stop thinking about Sookie and what had happened the night before. I thought that was the end when I kissed her and she ran away and the next morning hadn't been much better. There was tension and awkward silences between us and I didn't think I could fix it in any way. I just wanted her to be the same as always before I had kissed her but Sookie simply fixed with a couple of sentences and that night I would have something like a date with her. I was excited, I wasn't going to deny it and though it wasn't a real date, at least not for me, I'd have my date with her.

**

* * *

****Sookie POV**

Merlotte's night shift was the best to get good tips but also the most exhausting. People didn't hurry to go home but I did; I was going to have a date with Alcide, actually it wouldn't be a real date because we weren't even going to leave home and we were just going to eat dessert together. What kind of date would be? The last thing I needed was to feel uncomfortable with him but I had said to him that I wanted a relationship between us.

"Sookie, you okay, cher?" and then I realized I had been looking down the sink for too long. I didn't even know I was doing it, I was just deeply in my thoughts about Alcide that I had been avoiding thinking about anything else. Sam looked worried when I looked at him but I smiled like a crazy and he relaxed.

"Sorry, Sam. I didn't realize I was…well, never mind. I'll return to work." And I left before he could say anything else. I continued serving customers while it wasn't exactly what I wanted to do at the moment. I wanted to be at home with Alcide, enjoying our first date together but I had other responsibilities.

It was the longest night of my life in Merlotte's, as if people have no desire to go home and they just wanted to drink and laugh all night and I was getting more nervous and upset.

When the last table FINALLY left, I ran into Sam's office, took off my apron and grabbed my purse. "Goodbye, Sam!" and ran towards the parking lot. I got in my car and took a deep breath with a smile on my face all the way to home. I tried to distract myself with the radio but my singing ability was nil, so I just hummed some songs so I took the detour to home.

Porch lights were on but I couldn't see anything because I was too far. My hands began to sweat when I saw Alcide getting out from home and putting something on the table and that was when I parked, turned off the engine and took another deep breath and got out of the car.

"Hello." I said as I waved at him.

"Hey, you're back soon, not even midnight."

"Really?" I thought it would be much later after the night I had been. "It's great, it's been a stressful night. I couldn't wait to get out and go home." I flushed a second later I realized what I had said but Alcide just smiled and we sat together on the porch. He had ready chocolate ice cream and that was exactly what I needed. "You know, I know this is not the best date in the world but you're done a great job with chocolate ice cream. I need sugar in large quantities right now."

"I imagined it." He did? Bill had never worried before for I wanted, I liked or wished at some point and that made me think how different Bill was from Alcide. Not that I was comparing both, but I did, particularly in the small details that were never important to my ex-boyfriend. How could I have bear so much crap on his part? I'd never know for sure but I was sure now I wouldn't be able to do something like that again. "I've seen the kind of men who are in Merlotte's at night and I don't think it's easy to have to face the same thing every single night."

"It's not, but at least they're so drunk than their tips are bigger." And we both laughed and toasted with our bowls of ice cream. "You know, I hate talking about work on a date so…"

"Okay. I assure you this is not my idea of a perfect date but I love being with you without any awkward silences between us. I dunno, I feel we can talk about anything. As an example, why does your ex-boyfriend has shown up like that?" It wasn't the perfect date Alcide and I had imagined but talking about Bill Compton did not help improve things.

"Do you really want to talk about it now?" I was surprised because most men who have a relationship with a woman wouldn't want to hear details of an ex-boyfriend but Alcide…it seemed he wanted to know everything and I didn't understand why. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair and looked into his perfect and beautiful eyes. "Alcide, there are many things about Bill Compton that they're not pleasant and believe me when I say the last thing you'd want is hearing them."

"Try me." Alright…Alcide wanted to know all about Bill but I wouldn't want to be responsible that seconds later he could feel desires to kill him.

"What do you want to know?"

He smiled at me. "Why did you start a relationship with him?"

"I already told you; I was much younger and he was the envy of all guys in Bon Temps. No one had known him before and when he came to live here everybody thought he was great because…I dunno, he was different. Boys always wanted to be like him and girls were crazy for him. But Bill saw me and that made me feel special." I couldn't believe how blind I had been at that time but I was a stupid girl who just let herself go. "I have no idea what went through my head then but…well, guys looked at me like I was a freak and when Bill and I started dating…I guess, no, I know things changed. Girls wanted to be my friends and boys treated me if I was the most popular girl in high school and that made me feel…"

"Accepted."

"Yes." Alcide was right. All I wanted in high school was being accepted and it still was a difficult time for me. "High school is always complicated."

"I know," and he laughed softly. God, he was so cute when he smiled like this that I was unable to take my eyes off him.

"So I guess that was the reason. I dunno, I'm not proud now of some of the decisions I made but…you can't change the past. It bothers me Bill still thinks he may appear in my house whenever he wants or thinks I'll wait for him forever until he get bored of his _friends_ and then decided to settle down with me. No, not now." And I was proud of that. "You know, we should talk about something else because it's our first date and…"

"I asked, Sookie." I could feel the heat inside me each time he said my name. "I assure you that I don't care to hear about it because it's possible next time I see him I can't be able to control myself."

"You don't have to do anything, you know. I'm perfectly capable of taking charge of Bill Compton. I've done it before, actually. That man made me waste my time making me believe we had a relationship and it was all a lie. I don't want to continue with all this shit in my life."

"So, I'll lift my glass of water and do a toast; to you." And we toasted with our glasses of water.

That was the last time Bill Compton's name was mentioned that night and I was thrilled because I just wanted to talk to Alcide, even if it was about normal stuff, but it was much better than thinking on my stupid and unfaithful ex-boyfriend.

"You know, I love being here." We were sitting on the porch swing where I used to spend so much time with my Gran when I was a kid. "I can see the stars and is quiet. It's strange to feel so at peace in a place where I had never been before." He suddenly looked down at me and I smiled at him and when he surrounded my shoulders with his arm my body tensed. "Relax, Sookie." And I did. I relaxed completely. In fact, I'd never felt so comfortable with someone before and Alcide was stroking my arm all the time while we were sitting there.

"Alcide,"

"What?"

"I know I want to have a relationship with you and I hope you're agreed but you know there are things about me and…"

"Sookie, don't worry. I don't care the rhythm of this relationship as long as you wanted to be with me. I know it's crazy to say things like this because we barely know each other but I feel it's the truth and I can't help it. Every time I look at you I'm surprised at how amazing you are and how lucky I am for living under the same roof. I can't stop looking at you and…and I can't even believe I'm saying all this. You must be thinking I'm a corny…" I put my hand on his and he stroked it.

"I don't think so," and I smiled at him as our eyes got lost at the same time. "I think you're sweet and romantic and…and I can't believe I've been lucky to meet you because…well, you…you're not like the others. You are not like any other man I've known before and that's scary."

"Don't be afraid of me, Sookie." And he hugged me harder. "I would _never_ do anything to hurt you."

"I believe you."

And we stayed sitting there in silence watching the moon and stars without having to say anything. I didn't want to move a muscle because I was really comfortable but my eyes began to close uncontrollably and Alcide realized that I was falling asleep.

"Sookie, it's late and you're exhausted. I think it's time for bed." I blushed as he spoke but I understood perfectly was he meant. I began to complain because I didn't want to move but Alcide was unwilling to surrender. "Hey, you're falling asleep and though it's hot out here, I don't believe it's a good idea to sleep under the stars so…" and I got up slowly from the swing. My legs were not responding to my brain and I'd have fallen to the ground if Alcide hadn't been there. "Whoa…you okay?"

"Yes, perfectly." I was red as a tomato and ashamed. "I don't know what happened to me."

"I do." And I raised my eyebrows waiting for an explanation. "Sookie, you've been working all night so it's normal your body doesn't want to respond. You're exhausted and perhaps all this hasn't been a good idea…"

"No!" and I almost cried. "I mean, there's been a great idea. I wanted to be with you and though it's been an unusual date, it's been really fun. I'm serious."

"Well, at least I know second will be better." And I looked straight into his eyes. His eyes met mine and he suddenly looked worried. "Assuming you want to date with me again."

"Of course. Yes, sure I want to date with you again."

"Okay."

I wanted to help Alcide collecting everything but he insisted that was not necessary. He told me to go to bed but I didn't feel comfortable going to my room while he finished with this. I followed him into the kitchen and put the remaining ice cream in the freezer while he washed the dishes.

"Well, that's it. I told you to go to bed because it would take me only ten minutes."

We walked side by side while Alcide's hand was placed in the lower of my back and I could feel the heat between us. We climbed the stairs and when we reached the door of my bedroom we both stopped.

"Good night, Alcide. I've enjoyed a lot in our date."

"Me too." And before I knew it he kissed me lightly and gently on the lips. He caught me off guard but was more the welcome. His lips on mine felt like the most natural thing in the world and I didn't want to end but then Alcide pulled away from me and smiled me as he stroked my forearm.

"Good night, Sookie." And he went to his door. We looked each other one last time and our doors closed at the same time.

It had been the best date of my life.

**

* * *

****Alcide POV**

Kissing Sookie again was the perfect culmination of the night after an unusual date but I couldn't complain. I had made clear my feelings for her and Bill Compton and though I didn't want to seem jealous, I wouldn't allow that man to approach her again.

When her lips were attached to mine I couldn't help thinking about how normal was kissing her, as if I had done it for years instead of one day.

Is not amazing how life can change in a matter of days?

From the beginning I knew Sookie Stackhouse was different but I could never imagine I'd end up living at her home and kissing her every night.

I went to bed being a very happy man and I knew I would wake up feeling the same way in the morning.

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed the chapter because is one of my favourites, haha. **

**Please, hit the button and leave me a review.**

**Thanks. **

**:)**


	6. When You Kiss Me, I See Stars

**Another chapter about Alcide/Sookie with a surprise. **

**Hope you enjoy it. **

**:)**

* * *

**Chapter Six: ****When You Kiss Me, I See Stars**

* * *

**Alcide POV**

When Sookie and I said good night to each other it was as if someone was trying to separate us but it'd been only our first date and I didn't want to spoil things.

I couldn't stop thinking about her all night, on her beautiful blue eyes, soft lips and her amazing smile. Her image was in my head at all times and when I thought it would never have anything between us, it was Sookie who said she wanted to have a relationship with me but I knew she was worried because she didn't want to spoil things and if that happened…well, I'd have to leave the house because I couldn't bear to see her with another man.

I got out of bed before the alarm indicated me it was time to get up and went downstairs to go to the bathroom. The sky was still dark so I tried not to make noise to not wake her up but when I went into the kitchen to prepare coffee, she was there.

"Good morning, Alcide. You got up early." I jumped when I heard her voice but smiled at her.

"It seems I'm not the only one. What are you doing up? It's still dark and…"

"I couldn't sleep." And she took a sip of her coffee. "I was lying in my bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking all the time. It was driving me insane because I couldn't sleep and I was doing anything so I got up; at least the coffee helps." She couldn't sleep because she was concerned? Or was it for the same reason as me? I didn't know if it was a good idea to ask so I just filled a cup of coffee and sat at the table in front of her. "And what's your excuse?"

"Excuse?"

"Yes, I've told you because I'm awake but, what about you?"

"I was also thinking, you know, last night was…a good night and…" and I felt like an idiot teen every time I tried to talk to her and I didn't know what else to say. "It was a great night."

"Yes, it was." And we both took a long sip of coffee. "You know, um…I don't have to work tonight and I thought we could go out or do something here, or…I dunno, there's not much to do in Bon Temps."

"We could go to see a movie in Shreveport."

"Sure! It's great. It's been a long time since the last time, it'll be fun."

"Yeah," I finished my coffee and went to the bedroom to get dress. The sun was out and Sookie had to go to work in a couple of hours but when I came downstairs, she was asleep with her arms on the table and her head on her arms. She was sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake her up and instead I caught her in my arms and carried her to the couch. It was summer but I didn't want to let her sleep with the tiny pajamas she was wearing so I grabbed the blanket that was in the back of the couch and I put down over her body.

I went out and locked the door quietly and got in my truck. The last thing I wanted was to go to work, I just needed to be at her side to be happy and that was something never had happened to me before. The woman who I had been with only wanted to be with me for sex and when I thought Debbie might have been different, everything went to hell. That was the reason I knew Sookie wasn't like her and that made me think about how much I wished the relationship worked.

But my happiness vanished suddenly when I Saw René and Quinn walking into the house we were reforming. I was tired of their stupid jokes and I didn't want to hear any comments about Sookie.

"Morning, boss." At least Terry seemed to be a good man, someone I could trust.

"Morning, Terry, how's it going?"

"Well, we're doing a great job and hopefully we can forward this week because the weather won't be good for the weekend; it seems a big storm is approaching to Shreveport and also came to Bon Temps." Great, just what we needed. At least we had a little time.

"A storm? Okay, so I want the roof repairs completed before the weekend. We will have to work hard for it." So we got down to work.

René and Quinn did not say a word all day that wasn't related with work and I didn't know whether to be worried or delighted. Three hours later we were taking a break and Terry sat next to me with a couple of beers in his hands.

"Thanks."

"You okay, boss?" I nodded and took a swig of beer. "No offense, but you look pissed."

"I'm not pissed; I just want to make sure everything will be resolved before the storm hits. Besides, I have no idea what's going on with those two but it's weird they haven't opened their big mouths. I'm worried." Terry chuckled and shook his head.

"They're probably just being gossiping like a couple of girls, that's what they like, you know. Hey, I know all the town comments the fact that you're living with Sookie but don't let that be a problem. Sookie Stackhouse is the sweetest person in Bon Temps and you're lucky living at her home. Besides I can be calm knowing that Compton won't bother her if you're there."

"What do you mean?"

Terry took another long sip of his beer and looked into my eyes. "You know, Bill Compton is a jerk and almost everyone believes he only takes advantage of women. He's done it a lot and he also tried several times with Sookie but she wouldn't allow it. She's a strong girl but I've had to help her in more than one occasion." I had a slight idea of what Terry was talking about but I refused to accept what I was hearing. "One night I went to Merlotte's and Sookie had a few marks on her arm; she said to me it was nothing but I knew Bill had hurt her."

"Bill Compton hit Sookie?" I was pissed off and I wanted to kill him. "She hasn't told me anything."

"Yeah, probably not. Guess she would feel embarrassed and didn't want anyone else to know. She told the same story to everyone, which she had beaten herself with a piece of furniture…but I dunno, I think we all knew the truth. I have no idea why she didn't tell you but if I were you…I wouldn't ask her."

"Why not?"

"Well, Sookie is too good girl to tell people what she really thinks about the others and _the others_ often take advantage of her. When her relationship ended, Bill told everyone she was a slut and nobody would want to be with Sookie but she didn't say a thing, not even tried to defend herself. That's the difference between her and the rest of us; Sookie is able to take anything but sometimes that's the most dangerous." Terry was right and I couldn't understand how anyone could say Sookie was…well, I didn't even want to think about it. "So, I think you should avoid the subject because it is not a good idea to remove in the past."

We continued working for longer than normal but I didn't hear complaints from anyone. Quinn kept looking at me strangely but René was just working. I was intrigued by what was happening but I couldn't deny it was great; at least I hadn't to endure comments or jokes.

The roof was nearly repaired and the rest of the reforms were on the inside so at least we wouldn't have problems with the storm. "Hey, boss, you can go if you want, I can stay with Quinn and René for a couple of hours more."

"No, never mind. I'm working here like you so…" and when there wasn't light enough I went to home. Sookie's car was already parked there so I got in the house but I didn't see her.

"Sookie? Are you here?"

"Upstairs!" she shouted. I followed her voice and went up the stairs and knocked on her door but was open and she wasn't inside. I suddenly heard noise in the bathroom and decided to wait for her to get out but when I was checking my messages on the cell phone I heard a loud noise and was worried. "Sookie, you okay?" I couldn't hear anything and decided to go into it and make sure she was fine. When I opened the door I saw Sookie sitting on the floor, wearing only a towel and she was touching her ankle.

"Sookie," and walked up to her, kneeling down beside her and checking there were no injuries on her body. She blushed when realized she was naked except for the towel and that I was next to her. "Tell me, are you hurt? Are you in pain?"

"The ankle," she said between sobs but wasn't crying. "Damn it! I can not believe I've been so clumsy."

I caressed her hair while I was still making sure she didn't have a wound that I couldn't see. "It's okay, Sookie, it's only been a fall. Come on, I'll help you to go to bed." But then she looked into my eyes. "What is it?"

"What about our date?" I really started to love this girl; she was more concerned about not being able to go to our date than wounded in her ankle. "Alcide…"

"Sookie, it doesn't matter."

"Yes, it matters!" she replied firmly. "You know…I…I've been thinking about this date all day and now…"

"Don't worry, if we can't go to see a movie we can do something here." And Sookie looked at me expectantly. "There is a television in here and we can see a movie; it'll be like going to see it without having to remain silent and doing breaks to go to the bathroom." Sookie laughed but I knew she was mad with herself.

"But…" and she tried to get up. "Ahhhh! Damn it!" It seemed her ankle was worse than I imagined. Sookie was trying to be strong but I knew she was in too much pain. "This sucks, I'm not going to be able to go to work and Sam…"

"Hey, easy. I'll talk to him and I'm sure he'll understand. C'mon, I'll take you to your bedroom to change clothes because you're soaked." I wasn't sure if she could dress herself but I couldn't do much more. "Come on, I'll help you."

I deposited Sookie on her bed and I saw her clothes were ready to wear so I looked at her without saying anything and Sookie just smiled. "I think I'll need more time than usual to dress but I'll get it."

"I'm sure. I'll be out here if you need me." What the fuck was I saying? Sookie would be thinking I was a pervert but she simply nodded and I left her room closing the door behind me.

Twenty minutes and several strange noises later Sookie opened the door and tried to walk slowly towards me. She could only support the left foot and was grabbing everything that she was finding in her way. "See, I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, totally."

"So it's normal twenty minutes to get dressed?" and I saw how she blushed and nodded. "Okay, you're right. The ankle is killing me but I hate looking weak."

"You're not weak, Sookie. Your ankle hurts, so what? Everyone has accidents, it's normal, besides, I don't think is broken, looks like a simple twist. C'mon, we'll go downstairs and I'll put some ice to reduce inflammation, then we'll sit on the couch seeing TV and we'll go to bed." And Sookie's eyes opened wide. "Your bed…I mean…well, um…our beds, each of us in…you know…our beds." What the hell is wrong with me?

"Okay."

After much insistence I managed Sookie let me carry her down the stairs and when we reached the living room, I sat her on the couch, put her foot on the table with a cushion underneath and I went to the kitchen to find the ice. I noticed her ankle was swelling so the ice was a great relief to her when I put it on the painful area.

"Better?"

"Yeah, much better." Sookie let out a slight moan and I repressed the laughter when I heard it. "God, this is great." I didn't know how long I could hold it but Sookie didn't seem to notice. "I believe it's just what I needed."

"Yeah, it happened to me several times so…I know what to do." I didn't want to start a conversation about broken or fractured limbs but I couldn't think anything better in the moment. "You want something? Are you hungry or thirsty? I can go to the kitchen and prepare something to eat or…"

"Alcide, I'm fine. I just want to be here…with you and forget how clumsy I am, that's all." I nodded and turned on the television. There was not much to see and we ended up watching a show about people who were going to tell their problems, experiences or just talking bad on other people. I wasn't quite sure it was the best choice for a date but…

"Jeez, this is awful." Sookie said and I couldn't agree more. "I can't believe all these people are telling their personal things. I would die of shame."

"Yeah…though they are not ashamed." And we both laughed.

"Alcide…my leg I asleep."

"Well, sorry, but I don't think you must move too much." And Sookie pouted. She was so cute that I was barely able to keep anything from her but I still managed her to remain in the same position. "Don't look at me like that, I'm not the clumsy one." Sookie elbowed me and I laughed out loud.

"Sorry, I just feel frustrated. I'm going to miss work for a week and I'll be physically unable to leave home during that time." And she sighed heavily. "I could kick myself for being so stupid."

"Come on Sookie…don't say that, it's only been an accident."

"I know and I know I should understand it but I feel like a fool for what happened and because our date…" I didn't want her to continue feeling guilty so I just kissed her as I stroked the back of her head with my hand. It was a slow but passionate kiss and there we were, making out on the couch like two teens. I didn't want to take things too far but Sookie was clinging tightly to my neck and I didn't want to leave her either. My improvised and unexpected kiss was becoming a series of kisses, caresses and moans and I knew sooner or later we would have to stop.

"Wow…" Sookie pulled away from me but she had a big smile on her lips and I couldn't help grinning the same way when I looked at her. "It's been…great though unexpected."

"Yeah…I didn't even realize until I was doing it; I don't know what happened to me."

"Don't say if it had been something bad, it's been awesome and I believe even my ankle hurts less now." We both chuckled. Sookie was happy and that was the most important at the moment. "Besides, this is our second date after all." She was right but once again our date hadn't been as we expected.

We continued sitting there watching TV for a couple of hours but something had changed between us and now Sookie was curled up beside me as I was watching her ankle. "You okay, Sookie?"

"Mmm…" was the only answer I got. "Sookie, you're falling asleep."

"No…no, I'm…I'm…" and she yawned. "I'm awake. The movie is great and I don't want to miss it. Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Sookie, the movie ended twenty minutes ago, you even fell asleep and you didn't even realize. I think it's time for bed."

"No…I don't want to go to bed." And I started to move off the couch but she didn't let me. "The couch is comfortable, it's okay. I can sleep here so I won't have to go upstairs."

"I don't think the couch is a good idea because you could fall and make you even more damage in your ankle and then I'd have to take you to the hospital. I think you don't like to go there so…" and Sookie didn't stop complaining but at least I got it. "I'll take you up."

I picked her up and though I knew she was exhausted, she kept repeating that she could climb on her own and felt stupid for having to be treated like a child. I didn't mind at all because I was so close to her that I could hardly think but it was the best feeling in the world. I opened the door of her bedroom and laid her on the bed, making sure she was comfortable and then I knelt at the edge of the bed to remove her shoes. I did it carefully but she didn't even move. "Sookie, do you need anything?" she didn't reply me and I decided to get a bit closer to her. "Sookie, can you hear me?" and she moved slowly. "You want something? Water or anything else?"

"Alcide…" she whispered as I got closer to her until our faces were inches away from each other. "Alcide…" and she kissed me slowly and gently on the lips as she stroked the base of my neck.

"Is…is a goodnight kiss?" and I felt like a complete fool a second later. What was I saying?

"Stay…"

"What?"

"Stay with me." She kept whispering to me and was being more and more difficult for me to stay away from her.

"Sookie, I don't think that's a good idea…" but her hand gripped mine tightly.

"Please, I don't want to be alone, stay with me and hold me." She was still whispering and I couldn't resist it, I was physically incapable. "Okay, I'll stay." Though her eyes were closed I saw she was smiling. I took off my boots and laid down beside her as I was spooning her from behind.

And that was the first night Sookie and I slept together although I had imagined it quite differently.

* * *

**Sookie POV**

I still couldn't believe it had been a week since the night I twisted my ankle, Alcide took care of me and was the first night we slept together but not as the usual way. Still, it was the best night of my life and I couldn't stop grinning like a little girl. My ankle was much better, I had returned to work and finally Alcide and I would have our _normal _date.

"Good morning, you woke up early," Alcide was in the kitchen making coffee and I walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Morning. Is there coffee?"

"It's ready." And he gave me a cup.

"Thank you."

"How's your ankle?"

I moved it a few times to make sure there was no problem. "Much better, I believe it's like a new. I dunno, I can't believe I've been so lucky; a few days ago it hurt a lot but now…" and I leaned it hard against the floor to show him that I was perfectly fine. "Don't worry."

"I see you're much better but I think it's a little early to return to work because you'll have to spend a lot of time standing and your ankle may suffer and…" and I had to interrupt him by placing a finger on his lips. "Alcide, I've been walking every day and it certainly hurts me at all so nothing is going to happen. You see?" and I moved it again from side to side in the air as he was looking down. "I am a strong girl."

I was beginning to get tired of Alcide asking me the same question over and over and over again but it was actually very sweet. I had to rest all week and he took care to clean and prepare the food, and I felt guilty for not being able to help him. He also personally went to Merlotte's to talk to Sam and told him everything had happened to me. The truth is he was a real charm and I thanked him greatly.

"Okay, you've convinced me, I believe you're fully recovered."

"Yes!" and I couldn't restrain myself. I had managed to convince him that I was fine and it'd been impossible the previous week.

"But…"

"I knew it, I knew there was a 'but'…" and Alcide smiled slightly. "But what?

"Although it's our date tonight I don't want you wearing high heels because they could hurt your ankle and…"

"Are you kidding me?" and he looked surprised at me. "Alcide, I love my heels. I spend my days working as a waitress and wearing sneakers so when I go out I like to wear my heels. I promise," and I put my hand over my heart. "Nothing is going to happen to me. I know how to walk with those heels better than anything else so I'll wear them tonight."

"I'm just worry about you."

"I know, but my ankle is perfect so…" and before I realized his lips were on mine kissing me deeply and passionately. His tongue seeking access through my lips and I was delighted to granted him. His hands were around my neck whilst my body seemed jelly and I couldn't move a muscle. "…no need to worry."

"Okay. I trust you, if you say your ankle's fine, I believe you. Well, I have to go to work but I'll go to Merlotte's for lunch, okay?"

"Okay. See you tonight." He kissed me again but relaxed this time and left. I saw his truck going away and I couldn't help remembering that night when the pain in my ankle was unbearable, we were making out on the couch like two teens and then he slept in my bed next to me, hugging me and I could feel his breath on my neck. I was so relaxed that I could hardly believe it and I didn't want to stop thinking about how would the sex be with someone like him. I'd never cared for it before but with Alcide…I knew it'd be special and exciting and romantic. I shook my head and I stopped daydreaming because I was beginning to feel the wet in my lady parts and I didn't want to think of something hadn't happened yet.

Suddenly my phone rang and I saw the caller ID; it was Amelia. "Hey! It's great to hear from you. How are you?"

"_Oh Sook, I am NOT fine." _Her voice seemed really worried. The last time I had talked to her she was very happy and I had no idea what could be the problem. _"You know, I've been dating a guy but it's been a disaster; I've stayed two days without leaving home and I feel like an idiot now. I dunno, I'm starting to think coming to California was not so good idea after all." _

"Ames, I'm sorry, but I don't think you should make a decision like that only for a man." I didn't recognize my best friend because Amelia had always been independent and she was depressed now because her relationship had ended. "Tell me, what happened?"

There was a pause and then I heard her voice again. _"I don't know what happened, Sook! Think that's the problem. Tray, that's his name, he's great and I felt really good with him. We met at the beach, he was surfing and I was sunbathing and suddenly our eyes met and…and I think I'm in love with him." _Amelia in love?

"Okay, Ames, do you really have said what I think you've said? Are you in love with that guy?" Maybe I was being skeptical but Amelia used mean a single night and then were history.

"_Sookie, I'm telling you, I believe this is love because if it was not…I would not be so sad and depressed because I haven't seen him for three days and it's driving me insane. Sookie, I need your help." _She couldn't be serious.

"What? What do you want me to do? I'm no relationships expert, I've only had one boyfriend and he's a jerk so…" My experience with Bill Compton had taught me that men are always looking for one thing and with Bill was clear from the beginning.

"_Sookie, I need to get out of here for awhile so I've thought to come back to Bon Temps for a few days, you know, to think and be alone…do you think you could stand me again as your roommate?" _I was speechless but she was my best friend so…what could I say to her? No? No, that was out of the question. _"Sookie, are you there?"_

"Yes! Sorry…of course you can stay here though Alcide is using your room and…"

"_Oh, don't worry, I can use Claudine's room; I'm sorry, I know this a little hasty, but…" _

"Nonsense! Sure you can come and stay at my house, I've missed you a lot and I'm dying to see you again."

I finally got Amelia forget about everything and Tray for a while and we'd be together soon.

When I hung up I started thinking how great it would be to have Amelia back but Alcide's last kiss was stronger than anything else and I couldn't stop thinking about it all day.

"When you kiss me, I see stars." And I laughed like a fool and shook my head when the last sentence left my mouth.

* * *

**Thanks for supporting this story, I'm really enjoying writing it. :)**

**Hit the button and leave me a review**


	7. The Date

**Finally, the next chapter. Sorry for being late but I needed to think about the feelings they're feeling and you know when it's about Sookie, that's pretty hard. :) **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**I don't own any of this, Charlaine Harris is the lucky one but I like to play with them.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**The Date**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

Never in my whole life had I been so nervous about a date, not even when Bill, the most popular boy in the school, asked me out. I was dreaming because for the first time I felt like one of them but I still didn't know all that remained to come. But with Alcide, we were going to have a normal and adult date, you know, movies, go to eat something and probably make out on the couch for a while. Yes, an adult date.

I was sat down on my bed and staring into my closet without knowing what I was going to wear. Would it be too much a summer dress? But I didn't want to wear jeans and a t-shirt because it was too informal and I wasn't sure where we were going to dinner after the movie. Why didn't exist a manual on how to dress when you have a first date with the man you're sharing a house? Seriously, I would buy it.

"Sookie," Alcide knocked on my door but he didn't come in. I jumped out of bed when I heard his voice because I was wearing only a towel and drops of water from my wet hair were running through my chest.

"Yes, Alcide?" I responded in the most natural way possible, but my heart was pounding.

"Um…I have to go to check a few things at the work but I'll be back in twenty minutes and we'll go, okay?"

"Sure, don't worry."

I heard the door close and then I looked out the window until I couldn't see his truck. "Okay, time to be ready."

After three dresses and four different pairs of shoes I opted for a simple yellow summer dress and white sandals; it was simple but sexy and when I looked myself in the mirror I liked what I saw. My tan highlighted with the color of my dress and I was putting some makeup when I heard the front door opening and seconds later loud footsteps climbing the stairs. I finished with my makeup and I took my purse and left the bedroom.

"Hello!"

Alcide suddenly stopped and when he looked at me, his mouth was hanging open as watched me. "Sookie, you're…you're beautiful."

"Thanks." And I blushed a little but I was sure my whole body had changed color. "Well, is everything okay? I hope there has been no problem."

"No…not at all." And he even was shaking his head. "Everything's okay but Terry told me a few things about the roof and I wanted to make sure there was no risk before the storm comes."

"Yes, the storm. I've seen it on TV, I think it'll be tough." Were we talking about the weather? The conversation was being the most pathetic of my life and it had to end _soon_. "Okay, if you're ready…we can go."

"Yes, I've got to catch a couple of things in my bedroom but it'll be just a second."

"Okay, I'll wait for you downstairs."

"Okay." And we smiled like two stupid until I could get the control of my legs and start walking again.

I was concerned there was awkward silence on our way to Shreveport because Alcide and I were beginning to be more than friends and it would be a bit weird not being able to talk about anything when we had no problems when we were making out like teens on the couch.

"Alright, we can go." I hadn't even heard him but he was there, holding the door open for me.

It was a relief that we were talking all the time on the way to Shreveport because I felt more comfortable although I was struggling against my dress because I was showing more than I wanted to show.

"So, what movie are we going to see?"

"Um…well, you'll think that I'm a mess because I've had a lot of time to think about it but…you know, I've always liked to get there and watch the signs before coming, I don't know why but I like it."

"I believe it's great, at least we can see another movie if there are no tickets for the movie we really want to see."

"Any in particular?" and I realized that he looked briefly down at my legs before focusing on the road again. "I don't know, we can see what you want because…well, I'm not a big fan of romantic movies but…if you like them…"

"I don't care, really. I like all kinds of movies, you know, depends on the mood or…never mind." And we laughed for a while. I felt comfortable, _really_ comfortable with Alcide and when we got to the cinema, he helped me off the truck and walked holding hands. It wasn't weird; it was natural, as if we had always done it.

We went to see a movie that seemed interesting but was real bored. The room was nearly empty and it was the perfect chance for Alcide and I not stop kissing us; I wanted to do something else but Alcide behaved like a perfect gentleman. For the first time in my life I was sure this man had to be the first one for me but I was not ready to tell him and honestly, I didn't know how to tell him. We made up until the lights turned on and we started to listen people talk, especially comments about the couple did not stop kissing throughout the movie. I should have been embarrassed but I couldn't be happier.

"Well…I think…you know, it's the first time I've gone to see a movie and I haven't even seen the movie," and we laughed. "I mean, the first fifteen minutes were just awful but…" and he looked into my eyes with a smile on his lips. "I assure you it's been the must fun I've ever done."

"Me too," and I blushed slightly.

Instead of returning to the truck, we decided to walk to a nearby cafeteria and sat by the window. I was not particularly hungry but I ate a salad because I knew Alcide would force me to eat something. The place was crowded and I even recognized some of the people who were in the cinema but I decided not to give more importance to the situation. I could only look at the amazing green eyes as I continued smiling at Alcide like a fool.

The last thing I wanted to talk about with Alcide was on Amelia's return but I had to because in a matter of days she'd be in Bon Temps and I didn't want it to be a surprise for Alcide.

"Sookie, are you worried?" And I looked up from my glass of iced tea to look into his eyes. "You look distracted. Are you okay? If is about what happened earlier…I assure you that I hadn't planned."

"No," and I smiled broadly. "It's not that. It's just…Amelia, my best friend," and Alcide nodded. "Well, she's having some problems and she's a little depressed and will come to Bon Temps because she needs to stay away from California for a while and…well, she and her father did not have a very good relationship so…she…you know, I said to her that she could stay at my house."

"Sounds good."

"Really?" and I couldn't keep my voice sounded surprised. "Don't you care?"

"Sookie," and he put his hand over mine on the table. "Amelia is your best friend and needs you, of course I don't care. Hey, maybe it's a little weird at first but nothing will happen; I'll meet her after all this time and about everything I've heard about her…I have to admit that I'm curious to know the woman who faced Bill Compton." And I couldn't avoid chuckle when I heard his words. "Sookie, I will love to meet her."

The rest of the night was much more normal, just talking about us and telling embarrassing stories about each other. I felt so comfortable with him that I couldn't think of anything else, not even Bill Compton and that was something it hadn't ever happened to me.

It was late when we got home and when we went upstairs we just said good night with a sweet kiss and I walked to the door of my room but I stopped to look at him again.

"It was the best date of my life, Alcide."

"Really?" and I nodded. "Because the movie was awful and we paid for nothing."

"Including the movie, it's been the best part."

"I agree." He walked towards me, kissing me again, but this time in a more passionate and longer way. "Good night, Sookie."

"Good night, Alcide."

I turned and looked over my shoulder and then came into my bedroom, closing the door behind me.

I couldn't help jumping and giggling like a schoolgirl when I was sure Alcide could not hear me. I felt like I was back to school and Alcide has asked me out but it was much better because we weren't teenagers anymore; he was a grown man and…what a man! God, every time I saw his arms…oh my God, those arms…I felt my legs losing their ability to support the rest of my body and I began to be delighted with the feeling.

I wanted to call Amelia and tell her everything but it was too late and she would kill me if I told it by phone. No, I had to wait until she was in Bon Temps, but I couldn't stop thinking about how amazing it would be if Claudine was with us so the three of us could talk about it. At least Amelia would be back soon because I was dying to see her again.

I gotta calm down and catch my breath while my heart regained its normal pace and I took off my sandals and my dress. It was not too hot for summer but my body seemed to be burning. I put on my nightgown and walked out the bedroom to go to the bathroom; I brushed my teeth, removed my makeup and brushed my hair. If Alcide had left his bedroom at the same time I did and he had seen my gown…well, I was sure his eyes would open wide as if it had been a cartoon.

I returned to my room and got into bed while I kept thinking how awesome it was our date and I fell asleep with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

**Alcide POV**

Even I've had to go to work to check some things, it was worth the wait because the date Sookie and I had was the best of my life and I was not exaggerating; I had had good dates before but none as intense as that night. It was as if my whole life I had been waiting for her and the moment had arrived. Sookie and I understood each other in a way I never thought possible and I began to feel I would never meet another woman like her.

"But, I really wanted to meet other women? The answer was a "no." Of course I did not want to spoil things with Sookie but I couldn't help thinking that we'd be together for a long time.

I was putting off my shirt when my cell phone rang but I couldn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"_Alcide, where the hell are you?" _Debbie? I couldn't believe I was listening her voice after so long. It had spent almost a year since I talked to her last time and ours was not a very pleasant conversation. That woman had turned my life into hell and now she was calling me in the night…for what? Did she want to continue tormenting me?

"Debbie, why are you calling me?" I asked her as sharply as I could but I didn't mind at all. I had had an amazing night with Sookie and now I was talking to my ex-girlfriend. "What do you want? I said to you many times that we are over so I don't understand why you keep doing this."

"_Come on, Alcide…you can't tell me that you haven't thought about me in all this time…" _Yes, I had thought about her, but not in the way Debbie would have wanted. _"I miss you and I know you're not in Jackson anymore, so…where are you? I need to see you." _

"Go to hell, Debbie."

"_Oh God…you've always been a fucking coward…I know I wasn't the perfect girlfriend but you can't still be pissed for it for the rest of your life."_

"Debbie, you cheated on me with three of my friends and when I asked you if it was true, you didn't even bother to lie to me; you didn't care what happened between us so I haven't a fucking word to say to you." I was being rude and impolite, but Debbie Pelt was driving me nuts. "Leave me alone, Debbie, that's all I'm asking for."

"_Leave you alone?" _and I heard her laughing on the other side of the phone. _"Alcide, you're a total asshole but we both knew you can't live without me, it's a fact, you always come to me." _

"Well, I assure you it won't happen again. I'll tell you really clear, Debbie, live your life the best way possible, but leave me alone; forget about me and there was a relationship between us because I already have. Bye, Debbie." And I hung up before she could say another word. Just what I needed to finish a great night, a call from my psycho ex-girlfriend, but I wouldn't let she spoilt it.

I had been honest when I told Sookie that I had never been so fun going to see a movie but the truth was that it had been one of the best nights of my life and I knew it wouldn't be the only one.

I heard Sookie out into the hall and into the bathroom but I decided not to go because I knew it was late and we were both tired but I would have to talk to her soon about Amelia's arrival. I wanted to meet her but I needed to make sure Sookie and I would continue with our routine while Amelia was in the house.

But that would be a conversation for another time; I was exhausted and I had to get up early in the morning so I went to bed and fell asleep before I realized.

It was a knock on the door and not my alarm clock and I was awake immediately. I just woken up and my throat was dry. "Yes?"

"It's Sookie," and there was a slight pause before talking again. "You didn't wake up and I wanted to know if you were okay. Are you…okay?" She was sweet and I wanted to open the door to hug her but I had no clothes on and it'd be a little weird. "I made coffee so…"

"Thanks! I'll be down in ten minutes." I got out of bed as fast as I could and put on a pair of sweat pants and went down to the bathroom, I showered and put on my normal clothes. When I finished, I walked into the kitchen and found her sitting at the table eating breakfast and right in front of her was another cup of coffee waiting for me. "Good morning."

"Good morning. I hope I having not woken you up but I knew you had to go to work and…"

"No, thank you, really. I think my alarm clock does not work, I'll have to buy a new one if I don't want to be late all the time."

"I could wake you up." And she suddenly flushed. "I didn't mean that."

"Don't worry, I got it. Well, what are your plans today?"

Sookie put her cup down on the table and smiled. "I have the day off so I had thought to clean."

I frowned and looked into her eyes. "I think you should relax a little; you don't have to take care of everything on your own so when I return from work I might help you to clean."

"There's no need…"

"Sookie, I live here too so I believe it's fair; besides, I'm sure you'll want to have the other room ready when Amelia arrives and I can help you with that."

"Whatever."

We finished breakfast and I had to go to work but not before saying goodbye to Sookie with a kiss on the lips. "I will return and eat together, okay?"

"Okay."

Sookie accompanied me to the front door and I saw that she sat on the porch as she finished her coffee. She was beautiful in the morning and always smiling, which I loved, so I went and she waved at me until I could no longer see her.

I hated having to go to work while Sookie had the day off and was left alone at home because I knew she would start cleaning and I wouldn't do much when I returned. I missed her and I wanted to turn around and spend all day with her but that would only help further spread rumors about Sookie and me around town.

"Morning, boss," René greeted me when I closed the door of the van and went up inside the house.

"Hello, René." We had to continue working together but that didn't mean I have to like him. "Well, it's Friday and we won't be able to work about the storm tomorrow so I think we'd better start doing all the work possible today." Terry and René nodded and Quinn simply looked at me for a second and continued working.

The day was a nightmare; Quinn and René were working upstairs and I had no idea what they were doing but I didn't care too much while they were doing their work. Terry and I were working in the kitchen and his curiosity was stronger than him.

"So…Sookie and you…you know, are you together?" I knew he was curious but Sookie and I hadn't talked about telling others and I wasn't sure whether to tell him or not. In the other side, Terry was a very discreet man so I decided I could trust him and tell him. "You know, you don't have to tell me if you don't want…"

"No, it's not about that." And I finished with the last nails before putting the hammer down on the new counter. "Sookie and I…well, we've been dating but we haven't talked about…you know, relationship. I like her, a lot," and I felt like a teen girl. "I dunno, she's the first woman who's honest with me and that's something completely new to me."

Terry was nodding and smiling at the same time. "Yeah, I know Sookie is a very special girl though most men have no idea; she's like a jewel and you've no idea of the amount of idiots who have tried to take advantage of her although Sookie is strong enough and has character and has never been influenced." I was sure of it but still I couldn't help worrying about her. "You know, that girl is special and could have done anything with her life but she chose to stay here and continue being a waitress."

I knew Sookie had talented but I couldn't understand she had renounced her life to stay in Bon Temps. There was nothing wrong with being a waitress and live in a small town but I couldn't help thinking if that was her true desire.

"I'll tell you one thing, Alcide. Sookie is a sweet and lovely girl, you know, the kind southern girl and everyone falls in love with her and you'd want to present to your parents so…if she is interested in you and willing to have a relationship…well, you're a lucky bastard." I chuckled when I heard Terry's words and I couldn't agree more.

"What about you?" Terry looked up and blushed slightly. "I'm sure there must be some woman you're interested in."

"No, not really." But he kept blushing and I knew he was not telling me the truth. I wasn't sure we were such good friends to talk about these things but less than a minute I had told him that Sookie and I were dating so…"

"I don't believe you," and he looked surprised at me. "Come on…I'm sure there must be someone; in Merlotte's, in a store or maybe in Shreveport. We've been working there a few times so…tell me, who is she?" I really enjoyed working and talking with Terry and comforted by the fact that he wasn't an asshole like most men I had known since I was living in Bon Temps. "I will keep your secret; I swear."

After hesitating a few seconds, Terry smiled and opened his mouth. "There is a woman."

"It's always a woman."

He nodded and continued talking. "But she'd never look at me, I'm sure." And there was sadness in his voice. I barely knew Terry but I had heard he was a war veteran and no matter how good soldier you are, the war always change you and some scars never heal. "I don't know, it's nonsense."

"I don't think it is, come on, tell me her name."

"Arlene."

"Arlene? Like Merlotte's waitress?"

"The same." I'd heard some stories about Arlene and she always chose the wrong man. People said she had been married four times but I couldn't be sure if that was true. "But Arlene is a woman who looks for another kind of man."

"What do you mean?" and I picked the hammer up again to finish the last nails. "You can't know that."

Terry stood still to see René was downstairs and walked outside to take the tiles for the bathroom. We were advancing but Terry did not relax until René went upstairs and we were alone again.

"Is everything okay?"

Terry was pale and I didn't understand why. "Yes, but…you know, I think he begins to suspect something."

"René?" and I couldn't help chuckling. "Why would René suspect anything?"

"Arlene…I believe they are dating…together." And I opened my eyes wide, surprised by what I had heard. I didn't know very well either of them but René did not seem the kind of man who dates with just one woman and Arlene was looking for a husband who took care of her and her children as soon as possible. "So I don't want anybody to know 'cause I'm sure René would be upset and…"

"Hey, don't worry, I won't say a thing. But…you know, if you really like Arlene…you should talk to her and tell her everything because it's not something you're going to forget with time and, who knows? Maybe she feels the same way for you but she's not ready to tell you."

Chatting with Terry made the time pass more quickly and before I knew, René and Quinn were downstairs talking about going to lunch at Merlotte's. I knew that being Friday, they'd end up completely drunk and we had the afternoon off so they didn't have to return to work until Monday.

Both said goodbye and they left. Terry told me he was going to lunch at Merlotte's too, but not with them and I got into the van and headed home.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to lunch at Merlotte's?" he was nervous but he needed to face this situation by himself and though I wanted to help him, I knew Terry would be able to talk to Arlene when the time was appropriate.

"No, thanks; I have a date with Sookie." I winked at him and got out of there at full speed.

As I had been thinking, when I came home, everything was glowing. Sookie was on the couch, sleeping and grabbing tightly a cloth while her breathing was slow and relaxed. She was beautiful in her sleep so I decided not to make a noise and go to the kitchen to start preparing the lunch. Sookie had probably spent the day cleaning and when she sat to rest for a minute, she fell asleep instantly.

I was putting the chicken and potatoes on the oven tray when I heard footsteps behind me.

I smiled widely and before I turned myself around, I asked. "Did you sleep well?" Sookie walked slowly and smiling towards me until she put her hands around my waist and hugged me from behind while was leaning her head against my back. "I was really exhausted."

"I know, that was the reason because I wanted to help you clean up, but you've been a stubborn girl and have done everything before I arrived. Now you're really tired and will probably fall asleep before it gets dark."

"No! I will not." And she hugged me tighter. "Alcide, I can clean my house up and be able to hold up all the time necessary. I'm a Southern girl, I'm a strong girl."

"No doubt on it but I just want you to do one thing for me now," and I turned around and I was holding her between my arms while looking down at her beautiful blue eyes. God, she was beautiful and it was increasingly difficult for me to control myself when I was with her like that. "I want you to sit down in that chair and wait until I've finished making dinner."

"But…" and I cut her off before she could continue talking.

"No, Sookie." And I was as firmly as possible in my response. "You sit here," and I pushed her back until we were facing the chair. "And you won't move until I have finished." Sookie huffed but finally sat down, crossing her arms under her chest and pouting. She probably had no idea how sexy and sweet she could be at the same time and it was driving me insane every time I looked down at her.

"Do you have any other order?" she asked me from the chair, still pouting. "Because you're bossy."

"No, that's all."

Fifteen minutes later the oven bell alerted me the chicken was ready, and although Sookie tried to get up again to help me, I managed her to stay sitting. Yes, she definitely was a stubborn girl.

"So tell me, when will Amelia come?"

Sookie swallowed and took a sip of water before responding. "I talked to her this morning and she'll probably be here by next weekend."

"I thought she was going to come sooner."

"Me too, but I believe she and Tray have been talking and wanted to spend some more time together before she coming here. You know, I've always envied the way Amelia sees the life, without complications or problems, just looking forward and that's…"

"Exciting?"

"I think it's a way of saying it. But…I dunno, Amelia seems very excited about this guy so maybe she's changed her lifestyle. Well, maybe she's thinking to stay in California permanently…" I knew Sookie would be sad because she was very attached to her friends and both had left suddenly, leaving her all alone. "But I just want the best for her, as always." And she smiled the way I loved.

"Sookie, there is nothing wrong about wanting Amelia return to Bon Temps and stay forever, you know." She nodded slightly and took another sip of water. "Besides, you could always go visit her. California has to be fun." She chuckled and we continued eating lunch.

"How was your day?" she asked suddenly. "It must be hard working outdoors in this heat…sweating and…" and she licked her lips while was talking. I was beginning to have a serious problem with my pants and I didn't want Sookie realized; at least not yet. "Well, I'm sure it's…hard." Her cheeks flushed like her neck and upper chest.

"I love when you blush." I was stroking the inside of her wrist, drawing circles and enjoying the softness of her skin. Terry was right, I was lucky to be with a woman as special as Sookie and I was grateful for having responded to that ad in the newspaper. "You're so beautiful…and you don't even realize the power you have over me."

"Power?" she smiled shyly as she shook her head and stared down into her plate. "I have no power over you."

"Of course you have, Sookie." I rose up from the table and without removing my hand from his wrist I went towards her and knelt in front of Sookie. "You're the most amazing woman I've ever met in my life and I assure you that I'd never felt so attracted to another person how I feel when I'm around you. You've become an obsession for me although sounds creepy." Sookie looked down into my eyes and I could see the happiness in them. "Even when you look at me that way…I can't help but want to kiss you and be around you all the time and…"

"What?" she was eager to continue listening to what I had to say but I wasn't sure if it was the right time. I wanted Sookie's first time was with me but I wanted it special for her.

"It doesn't matter."

"Alcide…I know I'm…well, you know, I know I have no experience on sex but…"

"Sookie, we don't need to talk about it right now, really."

"I want to." She answered firmly, holding my face in between her soft and delicate hands. "Alcide, really, I want you to be the first and only one for me but…you know, I'm still not ready."

"I understand." Although the rest of my body did not seem to agree but I had to control myself.

"But I want to be ready. I don't want you to believe that I'm a freak because I've never done it but…"

"I couldn't ever think such a thing, I assure you." And I stretched out enough from the ground to kiss her. The kiss was soft and slow, but passionate at the same time and we pulled away only when it was necessary to continue breathing. "I promise it will be special and something you'll never forget."

I could see the joy and excitement in Sookie's eyes and I'd feel soon lucky to have her by my side and not leave her ever.

"Will you promise me that it'll be unforgettable?"

"I promise you, Sookie."

And we passed the next two hours on the living room couch, making out until Sookie and I couldn't help yawning at the same time and went to bed; separately, of course.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the chapter and I know you all are waiting for lemons but you need to understand that I want to do this right because it will be the first time for Sookie and I believe Alcide is worried about doing a good job. **

**If you like it, hit the button and leave me a review.**

**I love all your reviews, :)**


	8. The Storm

**Well, here's the new chapter for Sookie and Alcide. I've enjoyed a lot writing it and hope you like it as well. **

**Unfortunately all this world and characters belong to Charlaine Harris but I'm having a great time playing with all of them. **

**Have fun.**

**:)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**The Storm**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

When Alcide and I talked about sex the last night I knew it was just what I needed to do. I did not want him to believe that I was a girl afraid of sex because I never had it before but at the same time I was desperate 'cause the time came quickly. I couldn't help it, I had not felt so excited in my whole life, even when I was with Bill, it had not been necessary for me then, but now with Alcide…God, I could barely think of anything else and I used to dream every night with that moment; both of us in the same bed, Alcide over me, supporting his weight with his elbows and caressing me with his big hands, kissing me all over the body and face and lips and…

"Okay, Sookie, you have to stop fantasizing." I told myself before I fell asleep again. Finally.

I was beginning to think that I would not be able to control myself whenever I thought of him and when my hand unconsciously directed towards my lady parts, I knew I wouldn't hold it much longer. If fate had brought us together, I was not going to let anything spoil it.

I finally managed to fall asleep thinking tomorrow would be Saturday and both of us had the day off. We had not made plans but I would be perfectly happy doing nothing, just sitting next to him and talking, watching TV or just silent. Yes, it was a comfort that I never had before with another person and I was finally happy.

I awoke grinning from ear to ear when the sun came through the window and warming my face; it was a great day and I loved the sun so it was two things had gone well. I knew the storm was coming to New Orleans but I was hoping to stay there or at least in Shreveport. Yes, I hated storms.

I was still grinning like a fool, thinking of all Alcide and I could do during our day off and suddenly I heard a soft knock at the door of my bedroom.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly and Alcide stuck his head slightly, checking if I was dressed or not, before entering full. "Good morning."

"Good morning." He was very handsome. Instead of wearing jeans and a t-shirt or his normal work clothes, he was wearing shorts and a tank top that further emphasized his perfect and muscular arms. God, I loved his arms and I never tired of repeating it over and over and over to myself. "Is something wrong?" I asked suddenly, bitterly waiting for a response that includes Alcide had to leave.

"No," he quickly replied, smiling. "I wanted to make sure you were awake because I am making breakfast and bacon is not good if it gets cool." He was making me breakfast? What time was it? Had I slept longer than usual or Alcide was up earlier than me?

"What? You're making me breakfast?"

"Um…yeah," he answered simply. "You see, I know you always prepare it and you're a great cook, but, well, you know, it does not seem fair to me that you always have to do, so…I'll wait for you down there." And in the same way he entered the bedroom, he slowly walked away. I didn't know whether to be shocked or surprised but I just got out of bed, grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom.

I was brushing my teeth while I was thinking how lovely it was that Alcide was making breakfast for me and he would have thought maybe I'd have liked to stay asleep. It made me feel special and there, like a fool in front of the mirror, smiled again to myself before getting into the shower.

Alcide was dressed informally, so I thought I could do the same so I put shorts on, shorter than normal, and a red tank top I used to wear when I stayed at home and had finished cleaning everything.

I knew it was a hot day but I was more heated than usual and it wasn't for the outside temperature. I was brushing my hair, thinking about Alcide and how grateful I was for tank tops when I saw him appear in my bedroom wearing one of them.

I knew I had to get out of there before continuing thinking on Alcide and the fact that this man thought to wait until I was ready to take a big step in our relationship. I was lucky.

"Hi," I whispered from the kitchen door and a second later I was walking towards him and I tiptoed to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey. What was that about?"

I was shaking my head, embarrassed and ready to blush but he lifted my chin with his warm hand and looked into my eyes. "Sookie…if you're going to thank me again for making you breakfast…forget it because I won't let you."

"But I want…" and I had no time to reply when his lips were suddenly on mine. Alcide dropped the spoonbill somewhere down on the counter and one of his hands gripped tightly around my waist while the other put me against his body. I was in heaven and was beginning to believe this way to start the day could replace easily the best cup of coffee. His lips were incredibly soft and his skin…he must have shaved because he was so soft that I couldn't keep my hands off him.

We finally pulled away to catch our breath and a second later we were looking at each other, smiling like fools and without moving a muscle. I was lost in his beautiful green eyes, waiting for him to say a word that brought me back to reality but the truth was that I could have stayed there, motionless, for the rest of my life.

Alcide wrinkled his nose and I was brought out of my fantasy by a characteristic smell.

"Oh, the bacon is burning!" Alcide grabbed the pan and quickly pushed it away from the fire. It was a little burned but instead of being disappointed, both of us burst out laughing uncontrollably. "I think it never had been burned in this kitchen before."

"I'm sorry; I don't know what happened to me. I was thinking…it doesn't matter." Alcide was blushing slightly while was pushing away the burned pieces and throw them away. My Gran was a great cook and I had never seen something she hadn't cooked perfect and we were throwing the burnt bacon away now. There was no way to eat it so I didn't feel guilty. "I think my idea of making breakfast is a little different than you had thought." Alcide added as he continued laughing. "Well, at least some of them have survived."

"They're enough." I distributed equally in both dishes, but I slipped a few more pieces in Alcide's plate. I loved bacon but I didn't like eating too much because it was greasy. We made toast and put butter and jam down on the table. The strawberry jam was a family recipe that had gone through several generations of my family and my Gran made sure to teach me to make it. It was something important for the Stackhouse family and I wanted to continue with the tradition.

We chatted during the breakfast and Alcide kept apologizing every time I ate a piece of bacon but I was smiling at him all the time, assuring him that it was not so horrible as it seemed.

"Well, what's the plan for today?" I asked him, trying to make him feel better and forget the bacon. "We finally have a day off. Together."

"Yeah…um…" and he looked embarrassed. "The truth is…well, with all the storm thing, you know, I had not planned anything. But we can do whatever you want." He hastened to add. "You'll think I'm a disaster but…"

"Alcide, no, really." I got up from the table and began to pick the breakfast dishes up and Alcide automatically picked up the rest. "Hey, I don't care if we sit all day doing nothing; I…I just want to be with you." Alcide put the glasses down in the sink and put me between his arms as he was stroking my hair with his chin. "Do you really want to be with me all day doing nothing?" he asked, whispering in my ear as he kissed me on the neck. "Because it is not the best plan in the world."

"I will survive."

Before I could blink, Alcide had me sitting on the kitchen counter and was kissing me desperately. My hands clutched to his strong and long neck and my legs spread slightly so our bodies were as close as possible. His hands seemed to be everywhere, caressing every part of my body and the heat was beginning to be a problem.

Suddenly I pulled away from Alcide and looked into his eyes. His expression seemed worried and I was not sure if I was understanding what was going on between us but I had to stop. "Alcide, I…"

"Sorry."

"No! I don't want you to apologize, you've done nothing wrong, believe me, it was great but…" I was beginning to be able to talk openly when I was with him but it was still difficult. "What happens is that I don't…you know, I had never imagined my first time…this way."

"I know. Sookie, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to me but I promise you that I'll be able to control myself. Of course you don't want it to be this way, nobody would want it but you were…you were beautiful when the sun was all over you and then I hugged you, and something inside of me…actually I have no idea how to explain it because, everything I'm near you…I feel that I can't control myself. Sookie, really…I…"

"No, don't apologize to me again. Hey," I began, as I stepped off the counter where I used to sit as a child and my Gran cooked her amazing recipes. I could not believe something so intense had happened in the same place I used to spend the best times of my childhood. "Alcide, I…it was also my fault. I've let myself go and I wanted it to happen but…I don't know, then I started to remember that I never, you know, I've never been with anyone and guess I'm afraid."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"You'll think it's crazy but I'm afraid that when we have sex, you know, you don't like it and don't want to see me anymore."

"Sookie," he was stroking my cheek with his big hand and the feeling was wonderful. I could feel the heat against my skin and it was comforting. "Hey, that will never happen, okay? You're an amazing woman and the fact that you're still a virgin is nothing to be ashamed of." It was too late for that. I knew my face was red as a tomato but I couldn't do anything about it so I stood in front of him with dignity although I was not sure of it. "Sookie, you are beautiful and though has been people who have not learned to appreciate, it shouldn't be a problem for you. We don't realize sometimes what is in front of us and makes us feel like stupid. If you believe, if you really believe," and I stared into his eyes. I had no idea what he was going to say but I was eager to listen. "I'm not like Bill Compton; I won't run away like a scared child just because you're not like everyone else. I've never met anyone like you before and that makes me feel lucky." Okay, I was about to break to mourn but Alcide would think that I was crazy and I didn't want to look like a frightened little girl before him.

"Okay. You are not Bill Compton, that's for sure." He smiled sweetly at me, the kind of smile that made me melt on the place. "I want to be with you, Alcide. For the first time in my life I'm sure of something and that's you. For the first time I don't care what others may think or say and I don't care if people make comments in the bar or anywhere else because I have a right to be happy and I won't allow…I won't…I won't…"

"Shhhh, come here." I broke to mourn and I couldn't help feeling like an idiot for not being able to restrain myself. I suddenly could only think on Bill and everything he said about me, about the rest of people in Bon Temps that seemed to want to sympathize with me all the time and the fact that I had no friends I could really trust. Now, with Alcide, everything had sense and I wanted it that way.

"Sorry," I said while was trying to dry my tears and return to normal. "Okay, I'm fine. Really, it was only…you know, as if I had returned to high school but I'm better now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, pretty sure. Now, I'll finish placing all this and…well, we'll do anything else."

I had no idea whether Alcide had been thinking something about me or what happened, but while I was trying to feel myself again, I heard a knock at the front door. I wiped my hands and walked into the living room to see that Alcide had already opened the door and was face to face with my brother.

Great. Showtime.

"Jason, what are you doing here? I thought you were working."

Jason kept facing to Alcide up and down as if he was studying him carefully. I'd never seen my brother behaving like this before and he usually tried to scare away the potential men who could have a slight interest in me.

"I'm taking a break and I came to make sure that you have everything ready for the storm." I was not believing a word, but I preferred not to damage the small meeting that was taking place in my living room.

"The storm?" I asked with a chuckle. "Jason, I don't think anything is going to happen; they've said maybe New Orleans could have problems but we'll be safe. Furthermore, although the storm came to Bon Temps, this house has survived many things so…we'll be fine."

"Yes, _we_ will. I've already met you…new partner."

"I'm glad. Alcide, this is my older brother, Jason."

"Nice to meet you, Jason. And I'm glad you worry about your little sister's welfare." Welfare? Jason was not in my house because he was worried about me or a stupid storm; since he realized Claudine and Amelia had left and I had a new roommate, he had tried to know everything about Alcide and now was the perfect chance for him. "Well, I think I'll make sure the windows are closed, you know, in case the storm finally comes through here." Alcide left upstairs and I did not say a word until he disappeared.

"Jason, what are you doing?" I asked him dryly. I was no in mood for his crap; it was my day off and I wanted to enjoy it.

"I've already told you, I…"

"Save it!" I walked towards him and glared at him. "I know what you're doing here but I assure you that it is not necessary. Alcide and I are fine."

"That's not what worries me."

"I don't care what worries you, Jason, this is MY life and I'm old enough to make my own mind. If you've come for something specific that's fine with me but I don't want problems. Alcide is an incredible man and I like him to be here so…"

"Are you sleeping with him?"

"What?" I was more and more nervous and Jason's questions were only making things worse. "Who do you think you are to ask me that? Hey, I don't know what bug has bitten you but this is not your business so if you don't want anything else, I think you should go." I was acting like a real bitch but I couldn't help it. Jason was driving me insane and I hated when he acted like a father with me because I was a grown woman to take care of my own life.

"If he hurts you, I'll beat him." The idea of Jason beating Alcide was ridiculous. Not that my brother was weak but to fight with a man like Alcide Herveaux would not be easy. "Tell him to be careful because I'll be watching him."

"Yeah, okay. Goodbye, Jason."

Jason left in his black truck with blue and pink circles. I loved my brother, of course, but I couldn't bear his bullshit.

"Hey," Alcide called me from upstairs while was leaning against the railing. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, perfectly. I was just clarifying a few things with my brother, that's all. Is the house safe?" I asked with a wink and I knew Alcide hadn't gone just to check everything was in order. He wanted to give me some privacy with Jason but it had no need.

"That seems." And he started went downstairs. I couldn't take my eyes off of him while he was walking towards me, a step after another, watching the muscles in his legs flexed with each movement. "I checked all the windows and I think there will be no problems but maybe we should put something to make sure." I arched an eyebrow and looked at him worried. "Just in case."

"Do you think the storm will be here?"

"I dunno; everyone seems to believe it will stay in New Orleans but better safe than sorry."

"Yeah, you're right. There are panels in the attic and the staircase is also there."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"I'll help you."

It wasn't the plan we had thought about to spend our day off but at least I could recreate seeing Alcide working hard and it was much better than watching any movie.

Alcide caught all the panels in the attic and all I could do was to follow him like a puppy. What it would have taken much longer and up and down the stairs several times, Alcide did it all at once and I could hardly believe it. Alcide's muscles were not like the typical gym man who spend his life in it, no, muscles like those were developed with hard work and that made him even sexier, if that was possible.

I wanted to help him and I was insisting him all the time but he said he wouldn't let me climb the staircase whose stability was compromised. The truth was that it had been so long since the last time we had to cover the windows and I had never used the staircase so I believed to Alcide when he said it was not safe.

"Well, this is almost over," yelled Alcide from the other end of the ladder, checking the panel that had been well anchored.

Alcide started down the steps and suddenly one of them broke in two as if it were butter.

"Oh my God!" I yelled. I couldn't help it but Alcide seemed to have the situation under control. "Are you okay?" I asked, yelling again. He gave me thumbs up and I breathed heavily, releasing the breath I didn't know I had been holding. "Be careful."

When he was on the ground I couldn't help but look at his leg, checking if he had any wound but it seemed fine. My heart was still beating fast because of the shock. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Sookie, just a scratch." He hugged me tightly and I suddenly felt much better.

"This ladder is too old." And we both laughed before re-entering the house.

All the windows had been covered and I felt more relaxed although the sky began to cloud and maybe Jason was right after all, the storm was coming and it won't probably stop in New Orleans or Shreveport.

"Come on, sit down and I'll go for the kit."

"Sookie, I'm fine."

I sighed deeply and looked down into his eyes. "I know you're fine but I don't like the look of that injury and I want to make sure is not infected." I stood up and was willing to be as firm as possible. "So you're going to sit here without moving, and wait until I get back, okay?" Alcide was nodding without opening his mouth and I turned around to go to the bathroom.

I was nervous, I didn't know why, while I was looking for the kit and I grabbed a towel too to avoid spill anything on the floor or the couch.

"Well, I'm here." I put the towel on the coffee table and the kit on the couch, opened, while I was looking for everything I needed to heal his wound. "It's a clean cut, so I'll fix it and it won't hurt, okay?"

"Sookie, I think I can tolerate the pain pretty well." Yes, that's what we both thought until the alcohol brushed his skin. I didn't want to harm him and Alcide assured me that it wasn't my fault but I couldn't help feeling guilty about it. "I'm sorry, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Hey, don't worry," he was stroking my cheek with the back of his hand and suddenly felt better. "Sookie, I'm fine but a little tired. I had no idea so many windows you have in this house." We laughed together and I picked everything up, putting all back in the kit and took it to the bathroom. When I returned, Alcide was getting up off the couch and I was about to push him to sit again.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I think I might go to take a nap, you know, to relax and…"

"Oh, sure."

"Hey, I know this may seem a little…weird but…would you want to take a nap with me?" I was surprised and Alcide realized because he quickly smiled sweetly at me and added. "_Just_ to sleep." I nodded as if I had mental problems while Alcide extended his hand to me and went upstairs to his bedroom. I was nervous because I had never shared a bed with another person, much less a man, but I decided to put on my big panties and laid down on bed without hesitation. Alcide laid down beside me and looked at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Can I…?" He was asking permission to hold me? Yes, I wanted him to do it, God, I was eager for him to do it.

"Sure. Yeah, okay." My whole body was tense and stiff but when Alcide put his strong arm around my waist, I relaxed automatically. I put my hand over his and closed my eyes. I felt incredibly happy and comfortable and I stroked his hand all the time until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Alcide POV**

Sleeping with Sookie was one of the best things of my life and when I woke up, she was still sleeping and I couldn't stop looking down at her, admiring her beauty, how sweet she was when was asleep and awake too. I hadn't thought about it before but I was sure I was falling in love with her.

I tried to deny it because it was too soon and we just knew but I couldn't stop thinking about her and I knew it was the first step to something much more important and I didn't want to miss anything.

I could still see her scared face when the ladder's step broke and though it was nothing, I knew she was afraid. I'd had the same problem many, many times but it had never been important for me; until now.

Sookie purred and curled up next to me. It was amazing to be so close to her and I wasn't even thinking about sex. I found myself being able to enjoy just with a person just lying by my side and it was something it had never before happened to me.

"Hey," she whispered as blinked rapidly until she opened the eyes completely.

"Hey, did you sleep well?"

She nodded and smiled slightly at me. "What about the wound? Does it still hurt?"

"No, it's better. Thank you."

"You shouldn't thank me; I believe I've hurt you more than the damn stairs." She replied, laughing. I loved the sound of her voice and she was laughing so naturally. "Well, I think I should got out of bed because… Oh, boy…"

"What is it?" Sookie was facing the window and her expression had changed completely. I wasn't sure what she was looking at but when I turned around I could see it perfectly.

"Alcide, are you seeing that?" The sky was covered with heavy clouds and air was stirring the tops of the trees that were surrounding the house. It had been just a couple of hours but the weather had changed dramatically. The sun had disappeared and a second later a lightning illuminated the whole sky. "I can't believe the storm is already here."

"That seems." I began to move to get out of bed but Sookie clung tightly to my arm.

"What are you doing? _Where _are you going?" There was fear in her voice and I couldn't understand why but I stopped moving and stayed by her side. "Sookie, you okay?" she said nothing and gulped. "Hey, I have to move the truck out of the trees; some branches may break off and hit it."

"Are you going out? Are you INSANE?"

"Sookie, nothing is gonna happen; it's just a storm."

"I hate storms!" she admitted raising her voice. "I'm sorry but I'm scared. I know it's stupid because they're kid things but I can't help it." I sat down on the bed with my back against the headboard and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry about me, okay? I promise it'll be just five minutes and then come back here and we'll be together. Your car is next to the house so I only have to park my truck."

"Alcide, please…don't go out."

"Sookie, do you trust me?" I knew she was surprised by the question and I couldn't avoid the words leave my mouth before thinking about them. Maybe it was too early for that kind of question but I just asked her when I saw how scared she was. "Yes, Alcide, I trust you but…"

"Five minutes." I added before she continued talking. "You can see me from the porch, if you want."

We got out of bed and went all the way hand in hand. I could feel how she was squeezing my hand as we approached the front door but I was trying to make her to relax while I was stroking her wrist.

"Hey, when I come back we could prepare hot chocolate and sit to watch TV for a while, okay?"

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Sorry. It's just…I get stressed when there are storms as strong as this and besides, you want to go to out and I…I…" a single tear fell from her eye and I bowed my head to kiss her. I was trying to relax her but I didn't believe I was getting it. "Sookie, five minutes." I left before she could say another word and I took the keys up from the table when I was walking.

When I was out I could feel things were different; the temperature had dropped a few degrees and the rain fell hard. The wind was blowing strongly and some branches of the trees near the house had fallen off and were moving uncontrollably on the ground. I had never seen a storm so intense before and I couldn't think what would be happening in New Orleans or Shreveport.

I turned around for one second to look at Sookie and I saw her near the front door, looking at me all the time and her body was shaking and I wasn't sure whether it was from fear or cold but I got in the truck as fast as I could and started the engine.

Luckily it was just a short way so in a couple of minutes my truck was parked next to Sookie's car and when I got out to come back to the house, something hit me in the head and everything went dark.

* * *

**If you like this, hit the button and leave a review. I love all your comments and opinions and I wasn't sure about this story at first but I believe that I'm beginning to like it, a lot. **

**Okay, I know we all love Eric Northman and he's hot but I'm afraid Alcide is the protagonist in this story so I think we can enjoy him. **

**Good week to everybody!**


	9. The Pain Is Into My Heart

**Another chapter about this awesome couple. Hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**The Pain Is Into My Heart**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

Alcide hadn't come back and I was getting more and more nervous; my hands were shaking and I wanted to believe it was because I was cold but I knew that I was terrified.

He said it'd be only five minutes and I wasn't sure how long it would last but I couldn't think of anything else. Alcide was out there, parking his truck or at least that was what I wanted to believe.

"Where the hell are you?" I did not like to swear but I was really nervous and couldn't stop thinking about the time passed too slowly.

"Alcide!" No answer but with the noise of air whistling and rain falling, I knew it was impossible for him to hear me. I was scared to death because I hated storms but I couldn't still be there, next to the door, waiting for Alcide. What if something had happened to him? What if he had problems or couldn't start the truck? I had to be brave and forget all my fears.

I put on a jacket I found in the closet and ran outside. I couldn't see Alcide's truck so I ran to the back of the house and saw it was parked next to my car. I could barely see through the rain and couldn't open my eyes completely either so I decided to get closer to his truck. He wasn't inside of it and I started to get worried.

"Alcide! Alcide, where are you?" I was desperate but I did not want to mourn in the middle of a storm while I was looking for Alcide. I felt like I was in a movie and the rest of the world around me had vanished. Where the hell was Alcide?

"Alcide, please…" and then I saw him.

Oh God, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Alcide was on the other side of his truck, on the ground with his eyes closed. I couldn't tell if he was injured or not because my legs were paralyzed and I was unable to move. I knew I had to help him but in my head a million of thoughts were passing at the same time and I was blocked.

Finally, without knowing how, I managed to block all the fear, doubts and move to help him. I touched his forehead but he didn't move and I started to be really scared. If he was really hurt I didn't believe I was able to carry him and getting him inside the house.

"Alcide, open your eyes!" I shook him, gently at first and then harder but nothing seemed to work. "Alcide, please open your damn eyes now!" I hit him hard in the chest and he finally opened the eyes.

"Sookie…" he whispered while was opening the eyes slowly. "What…what happened?"

"Alcide," while I was talking to him, I helped him up off the ground. "I have no idea what happened but I think something hit you because you were unconscious. Come on, we need to get back." We got to stand up and walked slowly through the heavy rain; we climbed the porch steps and entered through the back door to the kitchen.

I locked the door and helped him to sit in the chair. I took off my coat and put it in the sink. I was moving so fast that I did not believe Alcide could follow me with his eyes.

"Sookie, stop, please."

I stood with my hands on the kitchen counter and looked at him; he was really wet but incredibly handsome and I couldn't help feeling guilty because I was thinking that instead of being worried for him.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so," he replied hesitantly. "My head hurts."

"Let me see." I placed myself in front of him and began to touch his head carefully. I was stroking the strands of his hair with my fingers looking for wounds and to make sure there were no open wounds. "It seems it's only been a hit, no injuries or blood."

"Much better, then."

"Do you want me to prepare something to eat?" I could not think of anything better to say at the time and wasn't ready to tell him that I had been frightened when I saw him on the ground, unconscious. "I think you should eat something because…you know, a head injury is serious or maybe…take a nap, maybe you should take a nap on the bed and rest…"

"Sookie, I'm fine. Hey, I know it's been…well, I'm sorry I scared you but I thought it would be no problem and suddenly something hit me in the head, that's the last I remember." Everything was fine now but I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened and I just could see Alcide on the ground; that image would remain in my head for a long time. "I just want to forget what happened and thanks to you because I would still be out there if it hadn't been for you."

"You're welcome."

Suddenly the idea of hot chocolate Alcide had had a few minutes before the "accident" was the most desirable and because it was cold in the house, Alcide lit the fireplace while I finished the necessary preparation before taking everything to the living room. Yes, it's ridiculous light the fireplace in summer but with the wind and rain around us, it was the most logical thing. The heating was off and it wasn't safe to go out to check the heater with the storm.

"What's up?" I asked as I entered the living room carrying the tray with our hot chocolate and some cookies.

"I've almost finished. Sit down and we'll start to be hot…" I arched an eyebrow as the corners of my lips were rising slightly, creating a timid smile. "Fire, I meant fire, you know…"

"I got it."

"Great."

I knew he was trying that I forget the storm and I loved so much that he was worried but it wasn't really working too well. We talked and drank chocolate and I couldn't stop eating cookies while I was looking out through the window and Alcide was realizing of that.

"Sookie, nothing's gonna happen."

"The last time you said that you ended up on the ground with a hit in your head." I hated myself a second later for opening my big mouth. "Sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Relax, it doesn't matter. Hey, maybe we should put some panels in these two windows, you know, just in case."

"They're new windows," I knew it because Amelia and I had changed them together 'cause it was really expensive to pay someone for it and a complete waste of time. "I think we'll be okay."

"You know, I think I can make you relax," he said, waggling his eyebrows and I chuckled but before I knew it, I was on his lap with my head between his shoulder and neck, stroking it with my hand. "Sookie, I keep doing myself the same question all the time since the storm began."

"Which is?" I whispered in his ear. Suddenly I was so relaxed that I could only mumble and inhaling the pleasant smell that was emanating from him.

"What would you have done if I wasn't living here? You know, if your friends had gone and you hadn't found anyone else to share the house." His question caught me by surprise and for a second the only thing I could do was take a deep breath and sigh heavily.

"Well, I dunno, guess I would have gone to Jason's or with some other friend of mine, you know, stay with someone until the storm had passed. Or maybe I would have stayed here."

"Here? Alone?" he was chuckling and I hit him playfully in the arm.

"Hey! I'd have been able to survive, I assure you." I laughed for a second but I realized Alcide was right; I wouldn't have been alone in the house if I had known the storm would come to Bon Temps. I probably would have been at Jason's home, with one of his _friends_ or with Tara. "Well, I wouldn't have been here."

"Ya…" he nodded slightly. "You know, there's really no shame for being afraid of a storm and I assure you this is NOT a normal storm." He tried to make me feel better and I wanted to feel better. "Look at me, for example; I should have parked the truck before the storm began, and I didn't. Now I can't stop thinking about what would have happened if it hadn't been for you, you know, I wouldn't be here at this moment and you left the house to help me." Yes, I did. After becoming paralyzed by terror I managed to move and got away all thoughts of my head to help Alcide.

"Hey, what's going on in there?" he asked me as touched my temple with his finger. I smiled sheepishly and came back with the living people.

"Nothing, I was just thinking. You know, I hate storms because…" and suddenly everything went dark. It wasn't very late but with the storm the sky was almost black and you couldn't see anything beyond the first trees of the woods. I couldn't help crying and I think Alcide was more scared than me when he heard me.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked desperate while the fireplace was the only light in the room and his hands were touching my face.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Sookie, do you have a lantern?"

I started to nod but realized it would be useless because Alcide could barely see me. "Yes, there's one in one of the drawers in the kitchen."

"Which one?"

"Um…wait, let me think." There hadn't been many blackouts despite being a house as old but I remembered that my Gran always kept a lantern in the kitchen, just in case. "It's in the top drawer of the counter which is next to the back door."

"Okay. Listen to me, I want you to wait here, all right? Do not move." Arguing with Alcide would have been useless so I just sat there without moving a muscle and attentive to every sound I could listen while Alcide's steps were the only sound in the house.

I started to hear a very distinctive noise; Alcide must be looking for in the drawers until suddenly I saw a halo of light emanating from the kitchen and it was moving up and down. He would be checking that everything was in order and when he returned to the living room, sat beside me and placed the lantern down on the coffee table to see each other clearly. His face was serious and I wondered what else could go wrong but still I remained in silent.

"You okay, Sookie?" I nodded and smiled falsely. "Hey, I think the leads have been damaged but with the storm is not a good idea to go out and try to fix them. We'll have to wait until tomorrow morning."

"Sure, yeah, it's…it's the best because it could be dangerous."

"Yes, dangerous. But we can't keep the lantern on all the time either, the batteries would die in a few hours and we don't know…"

"Candles!"

"What?"

"There are candles that we used to, you know…we could prevent the lantern's batteries…"

"Where are the candles?"

"Upstairs. Come on." I got up off the couch and Alcide followed me but when we got to the stairs, he was placed before me to light the way and took my hand. I had been frightened by the storm and when the lights went out…well, I was delighted with Alcide and the fact that there were no light was…romantic? I was not sure if it was the word that I was looking for but at that time I couldn't think of anything else.

"Are you smiling?" I didn't know that I was doing it until Alcide asked me and then I felt ashamed. "Sookie, are you okay?" I nodded as I pressed the lips to keep from laughing because I didn't want Alcide to think that I'd gone completely mad.

When we were upstairs, I turned to Alcide and asked him for the lantern. "I think I'll continue from here."

Luckily my Gran was always an organized woman who liked to have everything in place and that made things easier. When we were kids, Jason loved to play with everything he could find and then he never put the things on their places again; I knew my Gran could not stand that but she never got mad at him for that reason. Maybe I was the only one who inherited that habit.

"The bedroom? Do you keep candles in your bedroom?" he asked surprised. Perhaps the normal places were in the kitchen or living room but my Gran always thought it was safer to do it in the bedroom because if you were upstairs during a blackout and you had no way to see what was under your feet it was dangerous to go downstairs in the dark. "I don't know, my mother keeps them in the kitchen."

"Yes, it's normal but I guess my Gran did not do things like the rest of people," I replied as we were both laughing like fools. I opened a couple of drawers and looked for the candles for a few seconds until I found them next to the matches. I took a small candleholder that it was on the night table, a gift I made for my Gran on Mother's Day when I was at school and she always showed it proud to her friends. It had more memories between those walls than I thought and although it was actually my bedroom, I felt it was still my Gran's.

"Okay, I've got it all."

"Great, then we'll light a candle and go down." Alcide turned off the lantern and we went back downstairs. The flame of a single candle was not the best lighting possible to walk through a house but at least Alcide seemed to know what he was doing.

In the living room, I began to collect all possible containers to place the candles and in a matter of minutes I had a dozen candles all around besides the fireplace.

"This is very romantic; I mean the candles and the fireplace," I added when I realized that I had spoken aloud.

"Um…yes. Yes, it is."

I wasn't sure what force or courage took hold of me, but within seconds I was standing on my knees and my hands around Alcide's neck and kissing him slowly. Perhaps it was the candles, the fireplace or the storm or just was something it had to happen sooner or later but I couldn't stop and he didn't seem to want me to either.

His lips moved as fast as mine and I knew none of us wanted to stop. Before I knew what was going on, my legs were placed on both sides of his waist and I was straddling his lap as I continued kissing him. His hands were moving up and down through my waist and abdomen and I couldn't feel or hear anything else. Outside there was a terrible storm but in the house everything was being much more intense.

Suddenly his lips pulled away from mine just to begin his personal assault on my chin, neck and collarbone. "Oh…Alcide…" my moans became louder and louder and then my hands grabbed the hem of his t-shirt, trying desperately to get rid of it. "Sookie…" his eyes met mine and they had passion, lust but also concern in them.

"What?" I had no idea what was going on through his head but it wasn't the best moment to sit and chat. "What is it, Alcide?"

His hands began to rub my arms up and down and he sighed heavily keeping his head down.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I couldn't help smiling when I heard his words. Any other man would not have bothered to ask but obviously Alcide Herveaux was a gentleman and very sweet and cute. "Alcide, I assure you that I've been thinking about this for a long, long time."

It was all the permission he needed and that was when I got completely remove his t-shirt and threw it to one side. His bare chest and abdomen were a piece of art that I couldn't stop looking at, as if his muscles had been carved on a marble statue. I couldn't stop looking at him but there were other parts of his body that I was dying to find out.

I turned to kiss him as if my life depended on it while my hands were fighting against the zipper of his pants but Alcide stopped me and looked into my eyes with a smile on his face.

"Wait, Sookie…" My experience with sex was absolutely zero but if I knew something that was no man was able to reject a woman when they were putting him on a silver platter.

"What? Have I done something wrong?"

"No," he replied quickly while the back of his hand was caressing my cheek. "You've done nothing wrong but I think you should relax a bit, okay?" I nodded and bowed my head as if I was embarrassed but Alcide lifted my chin with his hand and looked me straight in the eye. "Let me take care of everything."

I stopped doing what I was doing immediately and got to relax, or at least that was what I wanted to believe. Alcide rose and took the blanket that was on the back of the couch and spread on the floor. He pulled away the coffee table and then the blanket was placed in front of the fireplace surrounded by cozy and romantic light of a dozen candles.

"Come with me." He took my hand and helped me up and a second later I was lying down on the blanket. My heart was beating uncontrollably and felt my heart was going to jump off my chest but I tried to hide it. "Sookie, I'll ask you again, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Alcide. I'm sure." Alcide was placed over me, supporting his weight on his elbows and began kissing me slowly. His tongue was assaulting my mouth and suddenly I felt his hands lifting my t-shirt. His fingers were caressing every inch of my exposed skin in the abdomen until they stopped when got to my ribcage. I was lost in his kiss and caresses but I stood my head and shoulders enough to Alcide could get rid of my t-shirt easily. I could see his eyes studying my breasts and then I felt like the sexiest woman on the planet.

His head dropped until his lips began to caress and kiss my skin slowly. First around the belly button, making me giggle like a schoolgirl, and then climbing slowly until his hands came together to work and massaged my breasts through the bra. It was an incredible feeling, soft but intense and I couldn't stop moaning and moving my head from side to side while me was smiling at the same time.

"Alcide…" I wanted to undo my bra but I preferred that he took care of everything. After all it was being my first time and Alcide knew much better than I am what he was doing. Instead, he began to go down and undid my pants. There I was, lying on my grandmother's blanket, wearing only my underwear and watching the most incredible man I had met in my life.

"Sookie…you're so beautiful…"

His hands were caressing my body, starting with the ankles, knees and thighs and then I was going completely crazy. His hands felt so good and soft against my skin that I knew I couldn't endure it for much longer.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded vigorously, unable to utter a single word, and then his hands clung to my hips, stroking them and drawing circles on them with his thumbs as he kissed me on his way to my lips.

His kisses were amazing and I felt I could lose myself in them. Thus, I didn't even realize that he had unclasped my bra and was sliding down the straps slowly and gently. His hands never stopped stroking my arms until the bra was completely off my breasts and Alcide threw it with the rest of our clothes.

"So fucking sweet and perfect," at first I did not know he was talking about but when his mouth began to devour one of my nipples, I knew what he meant. It was something I had not ever experienced and the feeling was indescribable. I couldn't think clearly because all it was in my head was the pleasure Alcide was giving me.

"Alcide…no…I don't think I can hold it out much longer…" I was trying to speak but I could hardly utter a word and my voice was choked. I never felt so excited and exhausted at the same time but I didn't want to stop.

"Calm down, my beautiful angel, I promise you it will be worth the wait." I had no doubt but I didn't want my first time was a disappointment to both of us for not being able to stand but I was beginning to have serious problems.

"Alcide, please…"

After begging him, my panties quickly disappeared in the blink of an eye and his hand began to caress the most sensitive area of my body. "You're so wet…" Yes, I was. Come on, of course I was.

"Sookie…" suddenly he stopped and I thought I would die by spontaneous combustion. I was so hot that I felt I was going to explode but I didn't want to be rude to Alcide.

"What?"

"I don't have condoms." Great, it was time to say to him something that might be the strangest thing he had heard in his life.

"It doesn't matter, I'm on the pill." Yes, I, Sookie Stackhouse, a virgin, was taking the pill. Well, it wasn't the most normal for a woman who had no sexual life to speak of but I always wanted to be ready and since I met Alcide I felt it would be useful.

"Okay."

Alcide was placed between my legs, with his incredibly large cock just in front of my pussy. I couldn't compare him with anyone else but I had seen pictures and none of them made him justice.

"Are you ready?" I nodded and smiled weakly. "Sookie, this may hurt a little, okay?" I nodded again but this time I did not smile. I was a little scared about the pain but I knew I could trust Alcide.

Once he entered in me, slowly and gently, it was a strange feeling at first and somewhat painful but the pain was quickly replaced by passion and pleasure that I was experiencing.

There were a million thoughts in my head at the same time and the main one was, why hadn't I done this before? It wouldn't have been the same with any other man who wasn't Alcide but perhaps the rest of people were right and I had always been a bit weird.

I decided to focus on what was happening and couldn't help but moan whenever Alcide thrust his hips against mine. The thrusts were soft but intense and my body began to be completely relaxed.

"I love you, Sookie Stackhouse." I stood there, with my mouth hanging open and I didn't know if it had been real or just I imagined it. Alcide continued thrusting with the same pace and pressure inside me and just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, I clung tightly to his shoulders, letting my nails' marks in his back, trying to hold myself when my orgasm hit me hard and my body felt like jelly.

Alcide cum with me at the same time as me and fell over me for a few seconds, then rolled to my side. The fire lit up his face and he was very handsome and I was incapable to stop smiling like a fool.

He kissed me on the shoulder and asked sweetly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said whispering and smiling at the same time. "In fact, I'm better than fine. It's been…wow, I really believe that I have no words to describe it."

"At least I hope that it hasn't been disappointing."

"Disappointing?" I asked him, opening my eyes wide and surprised. How could I have been disappointing? "Alcide, it's been the best experience of my life and now…I don't know," I said, shaking my head. "I feel different. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes, actually you're different now." I wasn't sure if it was true or not but I felt different. Although I was really thinking about Alcide had said. He said 'I love you?' I didn't know if it was real or not and I wasn't convinced of wanting to ask.

"I love you, Sookie Stackhouse." Okay, I hadn't imagined that. It was real. Alcide Herveaux loved me and I couldn't only stay there, lying next to him with my mouth full open and trying to regain control of my body.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Alcide POV**

When I said the words 'I love you, Sookie Stackhouse,' I wasn't sure she had heard them.

Making love with Sookie did not look anything like what I had felt before with any other woman. With her, everything was sweet, innocent and new, as if we had discovered sex together at the same time. It made me feel surprised, excited and a little confused but it was still the best sex I had had in my whole life and I wouldn't have changed a thing.

"I love you, too." When I heard the words from her lips I couldn't believe it. I had said it because I felt it but I didn't expect her to feel the same about me but when I heard it…well, I couldn't even say anything else. I just laid down beside her, holding her hand between mine and caressing it.

"Sookie," I leaned on my elbow and looked down at her. She was beautiful in the light of candles and the fireplace, as if she was surrounded by a halo of light. "I…I want you to know that I haven't said it without thinking, you know." Sookie looked at me confused and I added quickly. "I mean it hasn't been something that was under the influence because we made love, it was because I'm feeling it, because I love you and because I can't stop thinking about you every single minute. I don't care what people think, I just want to be with you."

Sookie cupped my face with both of her hands and kissed me deeply for a second later straddle me and show me she too had said it on purpose.

And she proved it. Twice.

I awoke with the weak light of day coming through the only window that hadn't panels over it and I saw the sky was still cloudy. The storm had passed and all was quiet. Sookie was sleeping peacefully next to me and when I looked at my watch and I realized it was too early. I was still exhausted after the session of sex with Sookie but all my body was hurt because we have been sleeping on the floor so I picked her up carefully not to wake her, and climbed the stairs to my bedroom. I pulled the sheets back and laid her down gently, putting the blanket over her and then laid down myself next to her and took my place behind her, hugging her. Her hand clung to mine and went back to sleep while I was inhaling the sweet scent that emanated from her.

I woke up with the soft touch of a hand caressing my face and when I finally opened my eyes, I saw Sookie resting on her elbow, looking down at me and smiling sweetly. God, she was always beautiful but I never imagined how incredibly gorgeous was in the first time of the morning.

She was a vision.

"Morning, sleepyhead," she whispered in my ear and the next moment she was kissing me gently on the neck.

"Hey," I answered, putting my hand on her lower back and caressing it.

"Would you mind to explain me how I got to here?" and she nodded to the rest of the room. "Because the last thing I remember was a terrible storm, darkness around us and you over me," she said the last part giggling and I immediately cupped her face between my hands.

"Well," and I continued stroking her cheeks with my thumbs. "I woke up lying on the floor with a beautiful and amazing woman next to me," she blushed when I started talking about her and she was cute. "I thought I had died and gone to heaven, but when I moved slightly, well, my whole body complained and I knew I wouldn't get moving in a week if I kept lying there so I got up and picked up this awesome and unknown girl in my arms and took her to my bed." Sookie was giggling when I finished talking and I couldn't ask for anything better. I had awakened with the woman I loved and it had no joy that could compare to that moment.

"Tell me," and though she was still grinning, she looked me straight in the eye, pretending seriousness. "I know it's not my business, or at least it wasn't until last night but…why are you on the pill?" Her whole body blushed when I asked her the question and although I did not want to make her feel uncomfortable, I was curious to know the answer.

"You'll think it's crazy," and she stopped talking. It wasn't normal for a woman who had no sexual life but I wouldn't judge her for it. "You see, I had never before raised the possibility of the pill because, well, you know, because I hadn't sex, but since I met you…" and she blushed again, this time with more intensity.

"What?" I asked, laughing. "It can't be so terrible."

"It's not terrible but it is corny." Corny? "Well, guess it's something, you know, a girl's thing but I knew from the first moment I saw you…you'd be the first for me." Oh, fuck me! I thought it would be something normal but Sookie was a total romantic. I felt like a jerk for asking her but at that time I hadn't the slightest suspicion that it could be that. "Oh…I feel like an idiot now." Sookie sighed and began to move to get out of bed but I stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" I demanded, laughing while my hands clung to the soft skin of her waist.

Sookie was laughing hard and trying, playfully, to escape from my arms but I wasn't ready to let her go. "I'm a corny and I probably go to hide under a rock for being so stupid."

"Sookie…I'm sorry, I didn't have to ask you but…"

"I know it's weird, I understand. Well, I hope you don't think that I'm so kind of freak about this because…" my lips were on hers before she could say anything else and Sookie relaxed completely against me. The kiss was slow and deep and her legs were moving until she got placed over me. Her kisses were sweet but wild and her hands clung tightly to every part of me, as if they weren't willing to let me escape.

I was hard as a rock and ready to take her again but my damn cell phone started ringing.

"Damn!" I yelled as I looked toward the bedside table where my cell phone never stopped moving and the screen turned off and on all the time.

"Ignore it." I wish I could but the sound was driving me insane. "Sookie, wait a second." She stood up enough for me to reach the phone. When I looked at the screen I saw it was Janice, my sister.

"What's up, Janice?" Sookie looked down at me surprise because another woman was calling me first thing in the morning. I mouthed the word 'sister' with my lips and she relaxed. "Do you ever sleep?"

"_I would love to but our dad has not stopped calling me since he heard about the hurricane in Shreveport so…"_

"Hurricane? Janice, what are you talking about? There hasn't been more than a storm, that's all." My sister loved to exaggerate even though she knew nobody would believe her. "Besides, why is he worried?"

"_Well, maybe it has to be with the fact that he was calling the number to your new house last night and you didn't answer him." _I suddenly remembered everything. I had left my cell phone in the bedroom and when the blackout happened, nothing was working. _"You should call him before he goes insane." _

"Okay, Janice, I will. Love you, too." I put down the phone on the bedside table again and looked up at Sookie. "Sorry, I had to answer."

"I know, I understand." She replied, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, just a little confusion, that's all. I'll have to call my dad later to assure him that I'm still alive."

Sookie got out of bed before I could move myself and she left the room. I wanted to kill my sister, strangle her for calling me when I was about to…

"Hey, are you hungry?"

"I'm starving. I'll go to the bathroom and down to help you."

"Okay. We'll have to eat a good breakfast because after that we will need to remove the panels from the windows and collect the branches that have fallen near the house."

"Okay."

"And it's Sunday, so I'm sure we can find a way to entertain us when we're done with the rest," she winked at me and ran out of the room, laughing.

I got out of bed as fast as I could and walked into the bathroom to shower and shave. I was hurry to do the hard work to get to the _other work_. Sookie was just as anxious as me and I could see it in her eyes and her way of smiling.

"God, I've created a monster." And I walked into the shower.

* * *

**Thanks for all your reviews, they're great and enjoy a lot reading them. **

**You already know, hit the button and leave a review.**

**:)**


	10. My Life Has Sense Finally!

**Wow, it's been a long time since the last update but I've been really busy. It's pretty late in Spain when I'm posting the new chapter but I wanted to do it thanks to all of your great reviews. **

**:)**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**My Life Has Sense; Finally!**

* * *

**Alcide POV**

After so long and so many disappointments with women, especially with Debbie Pelt, I had found in Sookie the perfect person for me; she was sweet, kind, smart and beautiful and I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I was in love with Sookie and she felt the same for me. It's amazing how much things can change in a matter of months and when I thought I would have no other choice than Debbie, Sookie came into my life and everything changed.

It had been nearly three weeks since the storm, hurricane or whatever people call it. Bon Temps was still shocked by what had happened and the damage it had caused the storm but our house was in perfect condition and we hadn't to make a big effort to get back to normal.

"You know, Jason had called me this morning and said that he wants to talk to me at Merlotte's. I said to him that I had to work but he said it was important and it didn't take long." Jason Stackhouse was not my favourite person and I couldn't stand him after seeing the way he treated Sookie. I felt like punching him but I knew Sookie would get mad at me and was the last thing I wanted. "I have no idea what he will want and I hope it's not about money because I'm not going to give him a dollar."

"Maybe he just wants to talk and apologize for all the fights and problems has caused to you." Yes, and maybe pigs could fly.

"Apologize? Jason?" Sookie threw her head back laughing. Yes, it was the strangest thing could happen. "Come on Alcide, I know you don't want to talk bad about my brother but we both know Jason Stackhouse is unable to apologize; it's not in his genes. Furthermore," she began to put the clean dishes and leaned against the edge of the kitchen counter. "I don't need to hear his apology. Jason is an immature and unable to think of anyone else who is not himself so I don't really need to hear anything more from him." Although I wanted to agree with Sookie, I knew deep down she wanted to fix things up with her brother.

"Well, guess we'll have to wait until we hear what he has to say, don't you think?"

"We?" Sookie's eyes opened wide and stared at me doubtfully. "Alcide…I don't know if it's a good idea that you're there when I'm going to talk to Jason." I started to open my mouth to protest but Sookie was faster than me. "It has nothing to do with you, baby, but you already know Jason and I don't want problems in the bar." Sookie was in front of me and her hands were caressing my chest up and down through my t-shirt.

"Sookie…I'll be there anyway because we'll have lunch after work." She sighed deeply and hugged me with her arms around my waist and leaning her head against my chest.

"I don't want problems, Alcide, you know I can take care of my brother alone."

"I know, sweetie, but I hate when he acts like you're something of his property, I can't stand it."

"You're a charm, aren't you?"

"I am," we laughed like fools and continued there, hugging us until Sookie realized what time it was and ran from the kitchen and went upstairs to get her things in the bedroom.

"See you at lunchtime," she said as walked towards the door. "I love you!" and she left in her car.

I knew Sookie was worried about talking to her brother and frankly I was too.

Someone knocking on the door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hi, you must be Alcide." A brunette woman with green eyes and a huge smile was in front of me and I had no idea who she was. "I know I'm a little late but things have been crazy."

"Who are you?"

"Oh…I'm Amelia! Oh, don't tell me Sookie hasn't told you about me." Amelia, of course. She should have arrived to Bon Temps one week after the storm but she never showed up and Sookie and I were really busy with sex to notice.

"Yes! Of course Sookie told me about you, I'm sorry, it's just I didn't recognize you. Come in, please." Amelia walked into the living room and started walked, knowing exactly where everything was. "You know, we never heard from you for the last weeks and Sookie and I thought you'd change your mind about coming to Bon Temps so…"

"Yeah, I know. I thought to come but there were some unexpected and I had to postpone the trip, but I'm here now…where is Sookie?"

"Sookie's gone to work; she has night shift today but I can take you in my way to work."

"That'd be great! Thank you." Before we left Amelia went to the only free room and puts her things. She really was quite a sigh in herself; Sookie hadn't exaggerated at all when talked about her.

On the way to Merlotte's Amelia didn't stop talking about how much she loved living with Sookie but it was time to change her life and needed to find herself. "Well, I'm sure Sookie is going to get surprised when she sees you, after you didn't show up for the next week after the storm…she, you know, began to lose hope."

"I know, and believe me, I'm sorry because I wanted to come but things with Tray…it doesn't matter."

When we reached Merlotte's parking lot I wanted to come in to see Sookie but I knew that if I did I would never go to work so Amelia got out the van and walked into the bar.

It was going to be a long day but at least we were about to finish and we'll have a free month before the next job. I couldn't wait to finish the work because Sookie and I would be free we even have holidays scheduled at the same time. Sookie would ask for the whole month off to her boss and I had begun to plan a special holidays for us but Sookie had no idea.

"Good morning, Alcide."

"Hey, Terry. You know, today is a great day; we're about to finish, I'll barely see René and Quinn today and Sookie's best friend has returned to Bon Temps and she'll be happy because they're going to be together again and spend a good time. Yes, it's going to be a great day."

"Well, I'm glad for you but…"

"But what?"

"Well…Bill Compton has been coming here and asking very weird questions but I haven't seen him so I don't know exactly what's going on. Hey, I'm sure he just wants to annoy you, especially because you're with Sookie but…we should forget all this." Forget it? If Bill Compton was trying to come between us I wanted to know but I didn't want to affect to my job.

"What kind of questions? Why has he been here? This area is for authorized personnel and Bill Compton hasn't lost anything here." If that asshole was about looking for trouble he was going to find them. "Terry, I want you to listen to me carefully; if Bill Compton appears here again I want you to let me know immediately, okay?"

"Are you worried about something?"

"No, but I don't like people to come sniffing around here, I can't stand it. Furthermore, it's just…Bill Compton, you know, he's a jerk."

"Yes, Sookie's ex-boyfriend, guess that doesn't give him much more points." I chuckled because Terry was right. Since I came to Bon Temps there were certain things bothered me and all of them had a name; Bill Compton, ex-boyfriend of my beautiful girlfriend Sookie, John Quinn, co-worker and my father forced to hire him and I was unable to get rid of him and of course René Lenier, a real jerk whose main hobby was harassing women. "Hey, I assure you that I'll let you know if Compton comes here."

"Thank you, Terry."

My day had had started to get worse after what Terry told me but I wasn't willing Bill Compton was a problem for me.

I worked and worked, focusing only on what I was doing because otherwise I felt like I wanted to leave from there and go to find Compton and tell him a couple of things.

"You know, I'm sure that jerk of Compton is only jealous because Sookie forgot him and you two are together now, that's all. That man is unable to be happy for another person than himself, you know what I mean? He's an asshole." I couldn't agree more but I was still worried. I didn't know what Bill was doing but I didn't want him around Sookie, me or my work.

"I know, Terry, don't worry, I'm fine. While we have no more problems everything will be okay." Should I tell Sookie or just let it go? "You know, Amelia's back."

"Amelia? Sookie's best friend?"

"The same."

"That's…that's good. Yes, that's fine because Sookie was very sad when she left. You know, girl stuff and Amelia is like a sister for her, they protect to each other." I knew it had a special relationship between them but I never asked Sookie because I didn't make her sad. "Are you going to tell Sookie that Bill is coming around here?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure if it's a good idea because she seems have forgotten him now and I…"

"You don't want her to continue thinking of him."

"Am I so obvious? Well, guess I am. Never mind, Sookie is really a strong girl and I'm sure she won't want to hear any of this. It's better this way." I didn't want to look weak or worried because I was sure Sookie didn't feel anything for Bill. "And what about you and Arlene?" Terry shushed me and looked over his shoulder. "What is it?"

"I don't want…you know René, I don't want problems with him."

"Really? Hey, you can't continue this way 'cause if you like her…well, obviously you need to tell her. Moreover," we were whispering and it was pathetic but Terry was more comfortable that way. "How do you know she wants nothing with you? René is an asshole and I'm sure Arlene will get tired of him sooner or later. Don't you realize? You need to talk to her and tell her that you love her, that's what you should do." Since when I had become a personal adviser I didn't know. I wasn't an expert in loving relationships but maybe Sookie's positivism and romanticism had infected me. "What I'm saying is René is not the kind of man he would marry, much less to Arlene, she has two children and…well, do you really think he would take care of a family?"

"I know René is a fucker but Arlene and he are together, so…I dunno, I don't think I can be able to talk to all this with her…no, no." Terry was shaking his head and he left before I could open my mouth.

Suddenly my cell phone started ringing and I knew it was Sookie calling me because she had personalized my ringtones to always know she was calling me. "Hello?"

"_Alcide, it's Sookie, um…well, you already know that. Did you know Amelia come to Bon Temps today?"_

"No, I had no idea, baby. When I was going to leave and opened the door she was standing there. At first I didn't recognize her but then she started talking and didn't stop so I figured it was her. How's everything? Are you happy?"

"_I am, I assure you," _I could eve see her smiling. _"Sam gave me a break because there's not much work so we're drinking iced tea. This is unbelievable; I can't believe Ames is here, as in the old days." _Sookie was so happy that nothing could spoil the moment.

"Well, I'll be there in an hour and eat together, okay? I really want to see you."

"_Me too, I miss you… Uh-oh…"_

"What?" Sookie said nothing but I knew something was happening. "Sookie, I know something's going on so…tell me."

"_It's nothing, just…Bill is here and looks like a little bit…you know, drunk. I have no idea why he's here but don't worry, I'm sure Sam will ensure he doesn't cause problems." _I knew Compton had the right to go wherever he wanted, but it bothered me because the only reason was because he wanted to see Sookie.

"Are you sure everything's okay? I don't want you to have problems with him, Sookie. If he tries something…"

"_Bill's not going to do anything," _Sookie interrupted me. _"Hey, I just want to see you and…um, Amelia's just come back. I'll see you later, okay? I love you."_

"I love you, too." I hung up and put it into my pocket again. Terry continued working in silence but I knew his head didn't stop thinking about Arlene.

* * *

**Sookie POV**

"Seriously, I can't believe you're here after so long…I dunno, it's just like…"

"A dream?"

"Yes," I replied, not knowing a better way of putting it. "Ames, it's been so long and so many things that I feel my life has changed dramatically and I'm not the same person, you know what I mean?"

"Of course I know, Sookie; my life has changed as well and I assure you that I'm very happy but I miss you, you and Claudine; I dream about you two many times, with the time we were all three together and I cry because nothing is like before and I hate that we're separate. We've always been like sisters, some of us crazier than others, but sisters after all. Believe me, Tray is amazing and he's one of the most wonderful men I've ever met in my life but…" I knew the feeling. Alcide made me feel like a special woman but I missed Amelia and Claudine. Ames was right, we were like sisters and now every one of us was in a different place. "I've missed you so much…" And a single tear slid down her cheek. I didn't want that happen, at least not in a public place because if Amelia began to mourn I would too. "Sorry, I'm getting sentimental and I promised myself that I wouldn't mourn."

"It doesn't matter, Ames, really." I took her hands and looked into her eyes. "I've missed you too; I've thought on you and Claudine every day and you've no idea how hard it's been. I don't know, one day the three of us were living together and suddenly I'm alone and…"

"I know, you don't know how sorry I am." She started to mourn again and I felt guilty for having said everything to her.

"Hey, Amelia, it's not your fault, okay? It's not really anyone's fault because you wanted to live your life and I couldn't stop you. Also, what kind of friend I would have been if I hadn't agreed? No, you made the right choice and you've met a good man so that's all that matters."

"Well…" she wiped the tears and smiled slightly at me. "…it seems that I'm not the only one. What about Alcide?" I blushed and hoped nobody had noticed. "C'mon, I need details. I think I've even been drooling a little bit when I saw him opening the door. God, what a man, I can't believe you've been so lucky." I had asked the same question to myself many times but all I could think was that Alcide and I were together and I was really happy.

"Sookie, we've always talked about everything and I want…no, actually I'm begging you because a man like him is not easy to find and much less in Bon Temps, so…start talking." I told her the whole story, as we had met each other, the "accidents" we suffered to be together including when I got a sprained ankle and the first time we made love. It was so romantic that I could even feel the same way that night while I was remembering it. "You know, I wasn't even waiting for someone to respond to the ad but he did and look what happened. Alcide is great, Ames, he's like the perfect man and I still can't believe what he's doing with him. Besides," and our foreheads were almost touching each other and whispered to her. "On bed is…God, I think it's not a word for it. He's amazing; I'd never expected to feel what I feel when I'm with Alcide, he's like an expert on sex and I am his more than willing student." We giggled like schoolgirls while the rest of people at the bar looked at us wondering what we were talking about and then returned to their business. "Seriously, Ames, you need to meet him."

"I've already met him, he even brought me here." That surprised me because Alcide had met Amelia for fifteen minutes and he had done a lot for her. "I think he didn't want to come in because if he had seen you he wouldn't have gone to work. Sook, a man like him is not easy to find so you have to keep him." I thought the same way, yes of course. "What about the unspeakable?" And a second later Bill looked at us as if he had heard his own name.

"There he is but I don't care." I knew Amelia was shocked because I had always been weak when it came to Bill. I always promised my best friend that I was going to be strong and wouldn't let Bill to control me but I was never strong enough to resist Bill Compton. "You know, I feel much better now, even before Alcide and I were together…as a couple, I mean. I think when he came to live in my home he gave me the confidence that I needed to deal with Bill. I don't care about him anymore."

"Well said. Did you hear that, jerk?" Ames yelled at Bill but he didn't even move. "You know, I'll never understand what you saw in him."

"I was young, much younger and innocent and inexperienced as I am now. I dunno, Ames, he was the bad guy and that's always sexy."

"Well, no need to be the bad guy to be sexy and I'll bet you anything that your boyfriend has to be quite a sight working shirtless. You should go see him at work one day enjoy the views." Amelia winked at me and we chuckled.

Bill was still on the stool at one end of the bar and he seemed pretty drunk. Sam had stopped serving him ten minutes ago but his eyes were suddenly on mine and he smiled like an idiot or a pervert at me.

"Don't look at him, Sook." I nodded but I couldn't help it. I had met him when everybody was impressed with him and he was a loser now who preferred to drink all the time. "Hey, I know what you're thinking."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I know you're thinking that maybe it's your fault that Bill is sitting there right now drinking and with nothing better to do but I assure you that you're not the responsible. He did it, okay? He made his own mistakes and one of them was to go and fuck all the girls who was finding instead of being grateful to be with you. Sookie, this man has never been good for you and if you're planning to give him a second chance…"

"What? A second chance?" It was the most stupid thing I've ever heard. "Ames, have you gone completely mad? I never, you know, I'd never come back with Bill Compton because I know him too well. Hey, it's not about that, you know? I promise you there is nothing Bill Compton could do to change my mind. Besides, I'm in love with Alcide. I love Alcide."

"Well, I know you love him. I can see it in your eyes and I saw the way he looks at you. That man is crazy about you."

"You really think so?"

"Come on Sookie, I'm sure you don't need my help to realize it." Actually Amelia was right. Since Alcide and I started to live together there was always some sexual tension between us, the looks, the friction and especially goodbye kisses before bedtime. "Hey, are you still here?" I went back to the real world and I couldn't stop grinning like a schoolgirl in love.

"Yeah, sorry, I think…I was thinking about other things." Yes, how amazing it was sex with Alcide and how much I was wishing to be alone with him and kept touching him, caressing him, kissing him and feeling him inside me. "I guess a lot has changed since you left."

"Oh yeah, I even missed all these old gossips, it's sad, I know."

"You know what's sad?" Bill was next to our table, looking furious down at us. "The amazing thing is this bitch," he said pointing at me and raised his voice. "It has taken her less than a month to fuck this asshole she's living with."

"What the fuck are you saying, Compton?" Amelia was about to explode, I could see it and I didn't want to cause a scene. "Hey fucker, you better get out before things get worse, do you understand? You've done too much damage to Sookie and I won't let you to make her suffer again."

"It's okay, Ames, I got it. Bill, I want you to leave me alone, okay? Get out of my life and take care of yours." Sam came a minute later and forced Bill to leave. "Sorry, Sook, I know I shouldn't have allowed him to come but…"

"Don't worry, Sam, never mind." Amelia asked for something to eat and I went back to work. I didn't want to leave Sam alone with all the work and Arlene hadn't come because she was at the doctor with her children.

Merlotte's was beginning to fill with people coming from their jobs and families who had picked their children up from school. There was still no sign of Arlene and I was sure I wouldn't see her until next day. Ames was still on her table, finishing her burger when I saw Alcide.

"Hey! Oh, I missed you," I didn't care people were watching us and talking in whispers because I was between Alcide's arms and I felt incredibly well. "I wanted to see you, Ames and I have been talking but I couldn't stop thinking on you."

"Sorry, I know I'm late but I had to finish a few things before our holidays."

"God, I can't believe we're going to have a whole month just for us."

"I know, it's amazing. Hey, do you mind if I sit with Amelia for lunch? That way you won't have to go from one table to another to see us." God, this man was perfection personified. I never thought he would want to spend time with my best girl friend but once again he showed me that he was capable of anything. "You look beautiful." I blushed slightly, not wanting the whole bar knew that I was totally in love with Alcide, especially Bill. "Besides, I have big plans for our holidays."

"Plans, eh? And…" I began to caress his neck. "Is there any chance you tell me something about holidays?"

"No way." I hit him playfully and pouted. "You're a cruel man, Alcide Herveaux. C'mon…who cares? We're going to go on holidays together so you can tell me."

"I won't say a word, so forget it."

"Ugh." I pouted again as I looked into his eyes but I knew it was a losing battle. Alcide wouldn't tell me anything about holidays but I hoped he told something to Amelia. "You know, I think we could reach an agreement." I waggled my eyebrows in the most sensual way possible but he just chuckled.

"Do you really can't avoid it? C'mon Sookie, it's a surprise and I assure you that is a very good one."

"I hate surprises."

"You're going to love this." I knew Alcide was unable to say or do something to make me feel bad or uncomfortable, but still I had never been able to get excited about surprises. "Hey, do you trust me?"

"Course I do, but…" Alcide kissed me passionately and though I could hear people's murmurs I decided to ignore all that was around us and simply enjoy the moment.

"I promise it'll be something you'll never forget." He kissed me again and winked at me as he walked toward the table where Amelia was sitting. "You won't forget it."

What kind of surprise or plans would Alcide in mind? The truth was that I felt a _little bit_ excited but also terrified because I had never left Bon Temps before, much less to go on holidays with my boyfriend.

It was a pretty hard shift because everyone came at the same time and wanted to be attended first because they were hungry. I couldn't blame them but Alcide was at the top on my list.

"Sookie…" Alcide put his hand on my shoulder and I turned around quickly. "Hey, Amelia and I were talking and…how about if we wait for you to finish and go home to change clothes and then we can go to Shreveport? Amelia says that she's eager for having fun and there's a bar she would like to go, so what do you think?"

"Please, Sook…say yes." Amelia was practically begging me over Alcide's shoulder so what could I say? "You know we'll have fun, we always have fun together." I nodded with a grin and Ames jumped like a schoolgirl while she and Alcide smiled at each other knowing their planned had succeeded.

"You know, actually I could have a night of fun…" I ended up filling the salt shakers and went to get changed. Amelia drove my car back home and I was in the van with Alcide.

"Thanks for being the perfect boyfriend and have been with my best but crazy friend all through lunch; it's been a detail." Alcide smiled proudly at me and took my hand. "It's been a pleasure, I like Amelia and I especially enjoy seeing how happy you are when you're with her. She's a good girl, a little crazy and impulsive but a nice girl."

"Yes, of course she is. You know, there are so many stories I could tell you about her, about all of us actually because Amelia, Claudine and I've always shared everything and…well, I think in Bon Temps all knew how close we were, we still are though each of us has her own life. It's great she's here again even though I know it won't last because Ames has always wanted to live everything and she has something to return to California now."

"Yeah, Tray. She talked to me a little about him, he seems a good man and Amelia says she's in love with him." I couldn't help chuckling. "What?"

"Nothing." He was waiting for me to continue and I just rolled my eyes. "It's just…you'll think I'm an awful friend about what I'm going to say but…you know, Ames and Claudine are not like me; they believe they've fallen in love but it's not true and they end up getting bored of men because they're not really in love with them. It's sad but it's not the first time so I wouldn't be surprised if Amelia dumped Tray."

"Well…I'm not so sure she's going to do it because we've been talking and…there was that glint in her eyes, you know, the same it's in your eyes every time you see me."

"Hmmm…you're so full of yourself, Alcide Herveaux…" I stroked his hand and placed it on my thigh. I needed to touch him all the time, it felt strange and completely new to me but I couldn't help it. I wanted him, always and I didn't care to recognize.

"And that's one of the reasons because you love me." We continued talking, laughing and I told Alcide a couple of stories with my two best girl friends but when we got home there was no time for anything else. Amelia and I climbed the stairs to change clothes and even Alcide and I shared a bed, his clothes were still in his room so we all dressed in private.

I was sure Amelia would be spectacular 'cause she always dressed to impress but if she was really in love with Tray I expected she didn't do anything stupid. Maybe Alcide was right and this man seemed the perfect and definitive for Amelia.

Finally I opted for comfort and got a pink summer dress and white sandals. I knew Alcide would love them and I put my makeup, highlighting my eyes and using pink gloss for my lips. I wanted to be beautiful and spectacular but only for Alcide.

"Well, I'm ready to go." Apparently I was the last when I went downstairs and found Alcide and Amelia waiting for me in the living room. Ames, as always, was amazing with a red short dress that left little to the imagination and the highest heels I'd seen in my life. Maybe it was California style but I was sure that I couldn't stand it. "Baby you're beautiful." Alcide was handsome with black pants and a green shirt that accentuated the color of his amazing eyes. God, it was unfair he was so fucking awesome with just a change of clothes. "Thanks, you too." Alcide kissed me lightly on my lips but when Amelia cleared her throat and said how sweet we were together I decided it was time to go.

We were going to Shreveport in my car but Amelia refused because she didn't want to go in my "junk car" when she was wearing a dress that was twice as expensive so we went in the car Alcide had brought because he didn't want to depend always the van.

The bar Amelia was talking about was amazing; it had a neon sign of a considerable size and the queue of people that was waiting to enter was considerably longer. I started thinking if it really worth it to wait that long to get into a simple bar but Amelia explained us that it was much more impressive than any other place and we wouldn't have to wait because she and the owner were friends. "Y'know Sook, this is going to be cool." When we got to the door a blonde woman with blue eyes and wearing a dress even shorter than Amelia's welcomed us and allowed us to pass despite complaints from other people. "Sookie, Alcide, this is my friend Pam Ravenscroft. Pam, they're Sookie Stackhouse, my best friend and her boyfriend, Alcide Herveaux."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all; Amelia's friends are always welcome here. Come on in and enjoy the night."

When you are someone who works as a waitress in a bar, serving people, avoiding drunk people or hearing people's comments the last thing you wish is to go to a bar but I had to admit that Fangtasia, a name that I couldn't understand, was impressive. The predominant colors were red and black and the music was great. I had no idea there were places like this so close to Bon Temps and I knew we were going to have a good time.

"C'mon, we'll look for a table 'cause I can't stand all night wearing these heels." The bar was full and there were people everywhere; in the bar, dancing, chatting at the tables or just standing and looking around. Everyone seemed delighted to be there and suddenly I felt much better. I thought I was too exhausted to go out but when we entered Fangtasia everything changed; I was letting myself go with the rhythm of the music and the gin and tonic that I was drinking.

"You know, I think this is just what I needed," Alcide ad Amelia looked at each other with eyes wide open. Obviously they were surprised but I didn't understand why. "I'm serious so stop looking at me like another head had grown in me. I dunno, I love living in Bon Temps but I'm too young to be bored all the time so I believe it's time to make some changes in my life."

"Sook, I love when you're drunk," Amelia smiled and took a long swig of whatever she was drinking but it had a suspicious color. "I'm not drunk!" Was I? "What I mean is that I'm boring to do the same every day and I can't stand the drunks at Merlotte's. Also, I'm tired of people touching my ass all the time." Amelia choked in her glass while Alcide stared at me. "Oh c'mon…don't look at me as if you didn't know. I love working for Sam, I really do but I think some things should change."

"What kind of things?" Alcide was obviously worried but he had no reason to be. I was in love with him, I couldn't stop thinking of him, his hands, his lips and all he could do with them. "Quiet, honey, you don't have to kill anybody."

We laughed, we drank, a lot and we enjoyed especially dancing but Alcide confessed me he enjoyed much more when he was seeing me dancing. It was strange because Bill had always hated it. I felt so free, like I could do anything and I didn't care what people might think, no, I was Sookie Stackhouse now, a waitress and liberated woman.

A couple of hours later Pam joined us and it was when Alcide and I realized that between them there was something more than a simple friendship. The looks and comments were evident but I decided it wasn't my business so I focused on kissing Alcide all the time.

"It looks like your friends are having a great time…" Amelia and Pam looked at us and laughed. I didn't let myself go to the point of sexually assaulting my boyfriend in a public place but I had drunk too much, the music was great and Alcide was stunning in the way his shirt accentuated the muscles in his arms. I didn't mind their comments on both of us because I could barely hear anything.

"Leave them alone, Pam, they're like two teens in a rush of hormones." When I pulled away from Alcide to catch my breath I realized that Amelia was gone.

"Hey, where's Ames?" I looked all around but couldn't find her. Not that I was worried for her, Amelia knew how taking care of herself but I was starting to get too drunk to stand up and wanted to make sure it'd be nice if we were leaving. "Honey, I'm really tired and think I shouldn't have drunk the last drink…" I rested my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around my waist. I was practically sitting on his lap because I wanted to be as close to him as possible.

"Okay, we'll go but I don't think we have to worry for Amelia." Alcide apparently knew more than me because I just followed his eyes and saw my best friend with Pam in a booth, making out like there was no tomorrow. I wanted to be mad at her after everything she had told me about Tray and how in love she seemed to be but…she was kissing a woman? I didn't even know Amelia had interest in her own gender but my eyes weren't deceiving me.

"What is she doing?" I was surprised 'cause she was my best friend and was kissing another woman. "Alcide, please tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing." I had my face buried between his neck and shoulder, not wanting to look at them again.

"Baby, I'm sorry but it's true and that's not our business so we shouldn't interrupt them."

"What? C'mon Alcide…she's my best friend and she's…she's…I don't even know what she's doing."

"It seems she's kissing Pam." I rolled my eyes when I heard his words. "I already know they're kissing!" Thank you, Captain Obvious. "I mean…I dunno, Amelia's in love and now…well, she's kissing a woman and I didn't even know my best friend did these things…" Yes, I was criticizing her and I hated myself for it but I couldn't avoid it. "Do you think we should tell them something?" Alcide looked at me like I was crazy.

"Okay, so we go there, we are in front of them and say…what, exactly?" Alcide was right, it was stupid. "You know, I think we should go and leave them alone. When Amelia comes home…well, we can talk tomorrow with her and…Sookie, actually I don't know if talking to her is going to be a good idea. It's her life, after all, and interfere…"

"But she's in love with Tray!" Okay, I was acting like an angry child without her candy but I wanted Amelia to be happy and I felt what she was doing wasn't the best option. "Sorry, you're right, it's not my business."

"Of course it is." He was stroking my hair because he knew would get calm me. "Hey, I know the fact that Amelia is here is really important for you but you need to keep seeing her for what she is, your best friend and you shouldn't care what she does or not with her life. It's not about a girl you should keep an eye with 'cause she's doing something wrong, right? You need to accept her decisions though you don't like them."

"I love you," and I kissed him gently on the lips. "You know, I think I'm ready for this."

I got up making sure I was sober enough to walk and grabbed Alcide's hand strongly throughout the time it took us until we got where Amelia and Pam were sitting, speaking now. "Hey, Alcide and I are planning to leave so…well, um, you know…I…we…" I was starting to babble and I felt like a total fool.

"What Sookie means is…well, we are going to go and we've come in one car so we weren't sure if…well, you want to come home with us?" At least Alcide was able to speak without sounding stupid. "So…"

"Oh, never mind. Pam and I were chatting and well…I believe we haven't done yet so…I don't want you guys worry about me, I'll find a way back home." Amelia winked at us and stood up to hug us. "Guys…you're the best." And she began to laugh hysterically. She was obviously drunker than me.

"Okay, um…so, see you tomorrow."

The fresh air was a blessing when we got out through all people who were in Fangtasia and we got in the car. Suddenly everything began to spin and I felt dizzy.

"Are you okay? You seem…a little dizzy. Sookie, look at me."

"I can't."

"Honey…c'mon, nothing happens. I know you're still in shock but I promise you things will improve. Amelia is your best friend; you must not forget that ever, okay?" I nodded and suddenly my eyes were closed and the next thing I saw when I opened them was that I was in Alcide's arms as he was climbing the stairs to his bedroom.

"Hi…" I whispered in his ear. "What happened?"

"Nothing, you fell asleep in the car but don't worry 'cause I'm going to take you to my bed, I'll remove your clothes and sleep…"

"No."

"No?"

"No. I don't want to sleep, I want to fuck." Said and done. When we entered his room Alcide put me down on my feet and kissed me passionately as his hands sank into the locks of my hair. It was so hot that I could barely control my hands when they went to his belt. "Take off your clothes." Alcide undressed himself as quickly as possible and then slowly unzipped my dress until it fell down on the ground around my ankles. "You're beautiful, Sookie."

"Shut up and fuck me." Alcide got rid of my underwear and sandals and his hands began to caress my skin from my ankles to my hot wet pussy. He stopped suddenly and I leaned on my elbows to look at him and ask him what he was doing but he just put me on the edge of the bed and spread my legs slowly until he had enough room to stand between them. "Alcide…what…what are you doing?"

"My dear Sookie," and he looked at me with a wicked smile on his face. I knew he was planning something. "Since I've had the pleasure of being the first man for you…well, I've thought I should also be the one who make you enjoy and teach you what sex can offer. Tell me Sookie, what do you know about oral sex?" Oral sex? Less than a month ago I had never experienced sex with someone else and now Alcide was making me feel like an innocent little girl again.

"I know nothing about…oral sex…" I whispered. "Well…I mean…you know, I never…" Alcide shushed me and suddenly felt his fingers began to caress my thighs skin and climbed slowly to the hottest zone of my body. "Relax…" he introduced two fingers between my lower lips and started to move them at an incredible pace, but when I thought it was the best feeling I had felt his tongue joined his fingers and I thought I was going to faint when he began to use them all at the same time. His tongue kept moving inside me, he was fucking me with his tongue and I loved it but his finger were hitting my special spot every time he curved them inside me. "Alcide…oh my God…Alcide, please don't stop." My moans increased each time I felt him inside and I was beginning to lose control of my body. "Please…Alcide…"

"Look at me, Sookie," I did, even though all I could see were stars through my eyes. Alcide continued fucking me until the most intense orgasm of my life hit me and I felt that I could hardly scream 'cause I had the strength enough. Suddenly his cock replaced his fingers and mouth, pushing over and over again while my hands gripped tightly around his shoulders and the warmth and weight of his body was on me and it felt incredibly good.

I was sprawled on his bare chest as my fingers were drawing circles and Alcide was holding me tightly against him. "It was incredible, Sook."

"Incredible? Actually I believe it was me who enjoyed most of the time." I giggled like a fool while I kissed him gently on the neck. "Also, you don't have to worry because I'm not going to compare you with anyone else."

I fell asleep while his hand stroked my back and I could hear the beating of his heart. I felt protected in Alcide's arms and I didn't want to move anymore.

"Sookie Stackhouse, one day I'll marry you…" he whispered and I wasn't sure if it was real or just imagined but I had no time to think about it when my eyes closed completely.

* * *

**This is a longer chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. **

**You know what to do, if you like the chapter hit the button and leave a lovely review. **

**:k**


	11. The Beginning Of Something Real

**I know it's been a long time since the last update but I've been busy with another story, haha.**

**Here's the new chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**;)**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Beginning Of Something Real**

* * *

**Alcide POV**

Sookie was still asleep when I woke up the next day and I saw her in the same position in which she had fallen asleep the night before. She was beautiful, like an angel while was sleeping and I didn't want to move not to wake her because I knew she needed rest after the busy night we'd had.

And no, I wasn't referring just to the sex part.

Sookie found out her best friend had more secrets than she expected but she still tried to keep calm. I wasn't sure how I would have acted if I had been in her shoes but she at least tried not to go crazy and ask for explanations from Amelia.

Sookie started moving and I stroked her hair to continue sleeping but her eyes popped open and stared at me. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Morning…" she said whispering and yawning.

"How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts but I think I'll survive; I drank more than necessary last night 'cause everything seems to move around me and I'm sure it shouldn't be that way." Sookie moved and sat with her back against my chest while I was locking my hands between the strands of her hair. "Ames is at home?"

"I don't know; I haven't heard anything." Sookie nodded but said nothing. "But we were too busy to notice last night so maybe she's in her room and we didn't hear her coming."

Sookie looked suspiciously into my eyes. "Do you really think that or you're just saying it to make me feel better?" Sookie released a sigh and folded her arms under her chest with the sheet still around her body. "Alcide, you don't have to do this, okay? Amelia is a grown woman and able to make her own mind so if she wants…you know, if she wants to be with her friend is her business."

"I know you're upset, Sookie, but…"

"I'm not!" she huffed soundly. "Okay, maybe a little bit but…would you not be? I mean, what if your best friend showed up one day and said he is thinking of leaving everything he has because has found something and is not sure it's going to work? What would you do?" That was the question I had been asking to myself since I woke up. What would I do?

"Sookie, I do not know."

"That's not helpful, you know. Look, I'm just worried for her 'cause she's been talking so much about Tray that…I dunno, it's strange that she's going to be able to forget him so easily. I don't know, maybe last night she was drunk or just did something stupid, I'm not sure, but I don't want to see her ruining her life."

"What if she's not doing it? I mean…ruining her life. Sookie, I don't think it's our business and you seemed to agree with me last night so we should leave Amelia quiet until she wants to talk with us…" My argument was not the better, I had to admit it, but I didn't know what else to say. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah and if a couple of aspirin accompany the breakfast would be great." We got out of bed and I went downstairs to prepare breakfast while Sookie showered. When I walked into the kitchen I was surprised when I saw Amelia sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and looking sleepy. "Hello." I couldn't help sounding surprised but _I _was surprised.

"Hey."

"You're up early," I didn't know what else to say except the obvious so I began to picked up everything I needed to make breakfast. Sookie would be in the kitchen soon and at least I wanted to have some details about last night. "We didn't hear you come home last night."

"I came back late and didn't want to wake you guys." Amelia took a sip of her coffee and looked at me with an expression of guilt in her face. "Alcide…I know we barely know each other but I need to talk to you." I nodded and leaned against the kitchen counter waiting for her to speak. "I know things were a bit weird with Pam last night but it's not what you think…"

"You know, you don't really need to give me explanations. You're right, we hardly know each other and I think you should talk to Sookie and say to her…well, um, you know, what you need to tell her." Staying between two women was never a good idea but when they're good friends was even worse. "Hey, it's your life, okay? You can do whatever you want and I won't judge you because it's none of my business so…if you are happy so are we."

"Pam is just a friend."

Just a friend? What I saw last night was not something friends do between them but as I had said to her I wasn't going to judge her. "A friend…yeah, well it's good to have friends because friends are always there…you know, to help." I had no idea what I was saying and felt like a complete idiot but at least I was trying to stay calm. "Can I ask you a personal question, Amelia?"

"Sure."

"See, Sookie and I are a bit confused because you've talked to us a lot about this man, Tray, and it seemed things were going very well 'cause Sookie told me you were excited so…I dunno, I don't understand…you know, if you're actually in love with him…what were you doing with Pam last night?"

"Ah…that." Yeah, _that_. What else could I be referring? "You know, it doesn't really matter because Pam and I are just friends and nothing more. I love Tray and I'm in love with him but we never said our relationship was exclusive and Pam and I…well, I know her for a long time and we've always…you know, enjoyed together. There's nothing wrong because we don't expect anything from each other, just enjoy and have fun." She put her cup of coffee down on the table and stood up from her chair in front of me. "Hey, I know it may sound crazy and it's possible neither you nor Sookie can understand but my life has changed a lot since I left Bon Temps, and although I'm dating someone now…well, it doesn't change things at all. If Tray and I decided to take another step in our relationship I'm sure we'll be able to talk about this and…"

"Alcide, I need coffee…" Sookie walked into the kitchen smiling and obviously surprised to see Amelia there.

"Hi Sook."

"Hey, Ames, I didn't know you were at home." I gave Sookie a cup of coffee and she took a long sip. "What about last night? Alcide and I left before 'cause I was starting to get deaf with the music but the club was great…the music was cool and people…"

"I'm glad you liked it." The tension could be cut with a knife but it wasn't going to be me who did it.

"You know ladies…I just remembered that I need to go to Shreveport to do some errands so I'm going to shower and…you know, I'll go and then I'll come back." I was out of there as fast as I could but I couldn't help feeling guilty, especially when Sookie glared at me when I was walking out the kitchen. Yes, that look that says 'We'll talk later, traitor' and I knew it would be impossible to get rid of her anger.

I had nothing to do in Shreveport but I'd have used any excuse to be out of that house without looking like a coward. I knew Sookie and Amelia needed to talk and wasn't a good idea to stay in the middle of them trying to understand whatever they were talking about.

I wasn't sure what I could so go to Shreveport and buy some flowers for Sookie seemed a good plan.

* * *

**Sookie POV**

When Amelia was living with me she was always the last to wake up so I didn't expect to find her in the kitchen that morning but I knew she was still my best friend and decided not to act differently with her because I didn't want to be cruel.

"So…you're up early…" I couldn't think of anything better to say and I felt terribly uncomfortable.

"Yes…there's nothing better than a night out to celebrate that I'm back at home. And Alcide was a charm to me even though he barely knows me…it's great to be home."

"Yes, it is."

"Urrrrgh, Sookie, I can't stand this!" She suddenly rose from the table and took my hand as she looked into my eyes. "I know maybe what you saw last night was weird but I've changed a lot since I left Bon Temps and…I dunno, perhaps it's not been a good idea to come back here."

"What? No!" I suddenly felt like a real bitch; I was judging my best friend, well my sister actually, without knowing the whole story. "Ames, I love you, you're like my sister and I know last night I was pissed 'cause I couldn't believe that you had told me that you were in love with this guy, Tray, and then you were kissing someone else…"

"You mean a woman?"

"Well…I'm sorry, but it's weird."

"Sookie, don't apologize. I love you but things in California are different, completely different from Bon Temps and everything is normal there, nobody is surprised about certain things and maybe pretends the same here has been a mistake. I love Tray, I am in love with him, but I don't know if I'm ready to maintain a stable relationship with him and live together." Amelia was opening her heart to me and I wanted to understand her but there were things I didn't manage to accept and felt guilty for it. "Listen, if you want to meet Pam…well, you'd know that our relationship is not as strange as you think."

Perhaps Amelia was right and I was exaggerating but I couldn't stop thinking about last night and the picture of Amelia and Pam kissing each other.

"Maybe."

"Okay, I'll introduce you to her but I prefer to stop talking about it now and I dunno, do something, you know, girls' stuff."

"Like what?"

Two hours later we were in a beauty salon in Shreveport, getting manicures and pedicures and talking like old times. Suddenly I felt that my best friend hadn't left Bon Temps ever and everything was the same but the reality was very different.

"So, there I was, in the middle of Los Angeles trying to figure out how to get to this stupid art gallery and no one seemed to know it." We laughed like a couple of fools while all women around us looked at us like we were insane. "I started thinking that I had been deceived by Tray and he invented about the gallery as an excuse to be with me. It was fun and romantic."

"And you went to the gallery?"

"No, we didn't." Amelia chuckled and a second later I joined her. "We ended up in my hotel room, with our clothing lying around everywhere and drinking champagne."

Each story was much more fun that the other and I realized that I needed to spend some time alone with my best friend. I was enjoying every moment and when we finished at the salon we left for a coffee.

"I remember when we used to come here, you know, you, me and Claudine. I miss her." Although our jobs or plans we always found time for the three of us and go to Shreveport, enjoy a day of only girls and drinking coffee together was something we loved. "I know you'd be pissed when I left…"

"Ames, I was not…" I cut her off, but Amelia did the same before I could say anything else.

"I would be, Sookie." She looked down and focused on her coffee for a few seconds before continuing talking. "When Claudine left I hated her for it. It was like…I felt betrayed because we were like sisters, living together, doing everything together and suddenly disappeared. All vanished like…" I never thought Amelia had been so affected. She always hid her feelings and protected us and suddenly I could see it was nothing but a façade. "It was as if someone had ripped a part of me, Sook, that's why I left."

"What do you mean? Ames, it was hard for me too but…"

"I know I hurt you so much, Sookie, but stay in Bon Temps, knowing things would never be as they were…it was too painful." A tear rolled down from her eyes to her cheek and I took her hand automatically. "I hated myself for the first few weeks in Los Angeles. I couldn't stop thinking about you, you two, thinking about Claudine was doing and that you'd be sad and lonely and suddenly I couldn't help thinking about that asshole of Bill Compton and that he'd be capable of doing something knowing that you were alone at home." I never imagined Amelia would care so much for me but she had always protected me from Bill and it was something I've been grateful for.

"Amelia, look at me." She wiped the tears with her free hand and smiled weakly at me for a second. "You don't have to feel guilty, okay? You've always wanted to have an intense and different life and you obviously wouldn't have found it in Bon Temps. Yes, you left and it hurt like hell in the same way when Claudine left but I couldn't be selfish; I couldn't beg you to stay with me like I was a scared little girl. I was also scared at first, especially for Bill, but I got to be strong and accept the situation. I knew things would change sooner or later and I had to adapt myself but I think I did pretty well." I stroked the back of her hand and Amelia squeezed it tight. "Besides, I wouldn't have met Alcide if I hadn't put that ad looking for a roommate, don't you think?"

Ames chuckled and nodded. "True. He's really hot."

"I know." And I blushed like a teen in love.

We laughed, drank coffee, ate cookies against the diet, and continued remembering the old days.

"Hey, honey."

"Alcide!" I got up quickly from my chair and threw myself into his arms giving him a quick peck on his lips. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I had to make a few errands and was on my way to the van to go home but I've seen you two here so…" I hugged him tight because I needed to feel his warm body against mine. "I see you're having a great time."

"Yep, Ames and I have been doing girls' things, drinking coffee and we were thinking to go shopping now…"

"Sook," Amelia cut me off, "it doesn't matter. We can go shopping another day."

"No, no." Alcide said. "You don't have to change your plans for me, okay? Also, I was thinking about going home to fix a few things so I'll be busy." God, what had I done to deserve such an incredible man like Alcide?

"Are you sure, baby? Shopping can wait."

"Absolutely. Have fun and don't buy anything too sexy or I'll have to fight with all the men in Bon Temps." We laughed and suddenly couldn't help myself; I kissed him passionately under the watchful gaze of the rest of customers while Amelia put a shy grin on her face and looked down to her coffee again.

"Love you, baby."

"Love you too, Sook." He gave me another quick peck and said goodbye. "I'll see you at home." He winked at me and left the place.

"That was so sweet!" Amelia yelled. There was a big smile on her face when I sat down and couldn't believe I would have kissed him in that way in a room full of people. "And sexy."

"Ames…"

"What? You shouldn't worry about all these people who don't know you at all," she added, waving her hand around the place, "may think. You have an amazing boyfriend who's really hot and should be a beast in bed…"

"Yeah, he is," I mumbled and didn't even realize I did it out loud. I felt embarrassed for a second until Amelia laughed.

"I'm glad you admit it; I was beginning to think you were still thinking of sex as something bad."

"I've never thought that."

"Sook, before me leaving you were still a virgin and you now have a boyfriend who could bring down walls with his fists. I know sex and love are two things that go together for you but you gotta admit you've changed a lot."

"Okay, _maybe_ you're right."

"I _know _I'm _right_." She said proud of herself.

"Alcide is different." I was sure it was not an enough explanation but it was true. "I dunno, guess after Bill Compton any man is different. Besides, he always treats me with respect and that's something I was not used, you know, with all those drunken guys trying to pinch my butt when I'm working."

"Sook, believe me, you're a lucky girl. There are not plentiful men like Alcide, trust me, it's true."

I wanted to spend time with Amelia but after seeing Alcide I couldn't stop thinking on him and what he would be doing. He was probably fixing anything, flexing his strong and sweaty muscles and shirtless and…

"Sook, are you still here?"

"Yes!"

"So what do you think?" Amelia waved a pair of boots in her hands and I was sure she had asked me for my opinion. "What's wrong? It's as if you weren't here."

"Sorry. They're beautiful, really, you should buy them."

"Sookie, if you want to go home, go, I don't care."

"No, no. Hey, it's okay." Amelia raised an eyebrow and I had to confess. "Okay, when I saw Alcide it surprised me but I'm fine. Anyway, I'll see him in a while so…let's keep shopping."

Amelia wasn't believing me for a second but said nothing else and we continued going from store to store. All clothing was beautiful, the shoes sexy, but what caught my attention was the lingerie section.

"Looking for something?" Amelia whispered into my ear and I couldn't help jumping like I'd been caught doing something wrong. "Wow…that is…sexy." I had been looking at the tiny set of lace bra and thong pink since Amelia went to try on some clothes and couldn't help blushing when Ames saw it. "You know, you should buy it, I'm sure Alcide will love it."

"You think so?" Why suddenly felt like a teenager girl I didn't know but it was like that. "Not sure, I don't think it's my style…"

"Sook, do it." She placed herself next to me and looked me straight in the eye. "Listen to me, you're beautiful, you have an incredible body and I assure you Alcide will lose his head when he sees you wearing this," she said, holding the tiny thong in her hand. I looked doubtful for a moment but I smiled weakly at her and decided to buy it.

I couldn't help feeling embarrassed when I was paying and although Amelia assured me no one was watching, I kept thinking otherwise.

I was eager to get home and see Alcide. I didn't know what was happening to me but suddenly the idea of being away from him was unbearable. He was in my head all the time and although Amelia and I had had fun I could only think that my friend's car wasn't fast enough to get in the shortest possible time for me to attack Alcide.

"You okay, Sook?" I nodded and just toyed with my hands. "You've been very quiet since we left the store."

"Sorry."

"Never mind, but it's weird. You know, we know each other too well and I wanted to know if you were okay." I decided to tell her the truth. She was my best friend after all and I could always talk to her about everything.

"So…I think it would be a good idea to leave you at home and I could go for a ride…" I wasn't surprised when Amelia talked to me; not after confessing her what I wanted to do with Alcide as the door opened. I was embarrassed for having said all that but for some reason I was unable to control myself. "I think I'll go see Sam, I've missed him."

"Ames, you don't have…"

"Nonsense, Sookie. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

And that's what happened. Ten minutes later Ames turned off the engine in front of the house and we looked at each other.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"I feel guilty. You've just arrived and I'm getting you out of home. That's not fair…"

"Sookie, I don't care." She laughed. "Really. Besides, there are still many people I want to see so…c'mon, get in and get your man." Amelia waggled her eyebrows at me and I knew she wouldn't give up.

"Okay, see you later."

"Sure. Bye, Sook."

"Bye, Ames."

I waited until I couldn't see her car anymore and ran into the house.

"Alcide! Alcide, where are you?"

Then I saw him walking out the kitchen and was sure I was drooling. Just what I thought; Alcide was sweating, shirtless and incredibly sexy. Some drops of sweat were sliding from his strong chest to his hard and perfect abs and before I could realize what I was doing I was on him, pinning my legs onto his waist, my arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

My tongue was desperately attacking his mouth and the words did not seem necessary to show him how much I had missed him. It felt strange but incredibly intense and I couldn't pull away from him.

"Ohhhh…Alcide…" I moaned as his lips parted from mine and came to rest on my neck. "God…Alcide, oh my God…" Within seconds we were on the coach, with Alcide over me and supporting his weight on his elbows. "I love you, honey."

"Love you too, baby." His lips began kissing my stomach in the most sensual way as and it was driving me insane. I placed my hands on the back of his head while I entwined my fingers between the locks of his dark hair making him stay in place. Alcide was about to get rid of my shirt when I suddenly stopped him.

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"I have something to show you; a gift for you." Alcide looked surprised and confused but let me got up from the couch.

"Sookie, what is this about?"

"Patience." I smiled slightly and began to take my shirt off slowly, revealing to him the pretty bra I had bought and Amelia insisted for me to wear before coming back to home. "I promise you will like it." At first Alcide's reaction was the same as ever and his eyes were focused on my breasts but when I started to unbutton my pants I saw Alcide was very interested to discover what I was wearing beneath.

I took off my pants completely and threw them down without worrying where they finished and turned slowly for Alcide to see _his _gift.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked him innocently. I had to admit that Amelia was right; pink suited my tan and Alcide seemed to be enjoying his gift. "Don't you like it?"

"I love it." He growled.

"I'm glad 'cause it's all for you; _just_ for you."

We made love passionate on the couch and when I recovered the control of my body I curled up beside him and began caressing his chest.

"You know, this," he whispered while was holding my new thong in his hand, "is the sexiest thing I've ever seen. It's just clothes, but when you're wearing it…mmmm…it's like a dream come true." He began stroking my hair and couldn't stop purring when I felt the touch of his fingers. "I'm so glad you've had fun with Amelia."

"Yeah…it's been great. We have forgotten everything and haven't even talked about it. Besides she wants to introduce me to Pam, you know, officially, to meet her in other circumstances."

"I think it's great."

"Me too."

"Sookie, can I ask you a question?" I turned my head to look up into his eyes and nodded. "Will you marry me?"

I coughed and tried to catch my breath and that was when Alcide showed me one of the most beautiful rings I'd ever seen.

* * *

**Thanks for supporting this story and the rest, it's absolutely great and hope you enjoy this chapter as well. **

**You know, hit the button and leave me a review.**

**Sookie's ring: http:/www(dot)goldringshop(dot)net/wp-content/uploads/2010/11/aquamarine-white-gold-ring4(dot)jpg**


	12. Am I Dreaming?

Well, here's the new chapter for Alcide and Sookie and hope you enjoy it.

Need to say thanks to **Jdragonfire29**, my new beta for the great work with this chapter and all of you for reviewing the chapters of this story so thank you and enjoy.

;)

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Am I Dreaming?**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

There we were, in the living room couch naked after having enjoyed an Amazing sex session and now…what? My boyfriend just asked me to marry him and I was still with my mouthing hanging open.

"Sookie," Alcide waved his hand before my eyes and a few seconds later I reacted. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"So…are you gonna answer me?" Was I going to do? I had always wanted to be like the rest of girls, you know, have a good man, get married, raise a family and see my kids grow up and enjoy the life with my husband but…why was I hesitating? Alcide was the sweetest, kind and sexy man I had met in my life and I loved him in the same way he loved me but for some reason I didn't seem convinced. "Sookie, you okay?"

"Alcide…I…I…" I didn't know what else to say to him. I wanted to be happy and marry Alcide was the obvious thing to do but I was unable answer him. "I can not answer you right now." Alcide's eyes looked sad and disappointed but I just looked into his deep green eyes and he smiled weakly at me.

"Alright. I know it was really sudden, so if you need some time…" I nodded but I cupped his face with my hands and kissed him passionately for a long time before our lips parted from each other and I smiled widely at him. "Just don't make me wait for too long, okay?"

"I promise. I just need a little time."

"Okay."

Alcide picked me up and we went to the bedroom. He fell asleep before me but that night was the longest of my life. Every time I closed my eyes I could see the ring Alcide had showed me and his disappointed eyes when I said that I couldn't give him an answer. God, I felt really guilty about not being able to say 'Yes, Alcide, I'll marry you,' because I wanted to marry him but doubts…what doubts? I didn't even know why I had doubts but I had them. Shit, I needed to talk to Amelia and soon. I needed to tell my best friend what was happening to me and needed her to tell me that I was being an idiot and a coward for not having thrown myself into his arms and telling him that I'd marry him in the same instant he asked me.

"WHAT?

"Okay…Ames, I think only dogs can hear you now," I said, while was trying to hear again.

"Sookie!" She rose from her chair, now walking back and forth in the kitchen. Alcide had gone to Shreveport to run errands, so we were alone. "What the hell were you thinking? Why didn't you tell that you'd marry him? What is the problem?"

"No problem, Ames, but…"

"Oh please, tell me, please tell me this has nothing to do with Bill Compton…please Sookie, tell me you haven't seen him again because I swear…"

"No! Of course not. Jeez, Amelia…"

"Sorry. I don't know what happened to me. I'm sorry; couldn't help it. But Sookie, is Alcide…okay? You love him, you are in love with him and he's asked you to marry him. Why didn't you answer him?"

I huffed and got up quickly and leaned against the kitchen counter. "I. DO. NOT. KNOW."

"That's not an answer, Sookie and you know it."

"I know!" I sighed frustrated and I turned to face her. "I love him; he's the man of my life, but for some reason when he asked me and I saw the ring something in me froze. Preventing me from answering him. I asked him for some time, you know….to think."

"Think about what, Sookie? If you love him and you're sure about it…there's nothing to think about, honey." I knew Amelia was right but…was she right? "Sook, are you in love with him?"

"Of course I am; he's the most incredible man in the world and for some reason he loves me so…of course I love him and I'm in love with him. But I don't understand why the hell I didn't say that I wanted to marry him. This makes no sense."

"Hey, you're confused and scared, probably stressed too…but that's normal. Alcide and you are together for a short time and maybe this proposal was very sudden but…I dunno, I think it's great!"

"Do you?" I looked at her with my eyes wide open. Amelia had never been dominated by anyone and she used men at her will so the fact that she wanted me to marry Alcide was…disconcerting. "You always said, a woman has no need to marry or rely on a man. What's changed?"

"Nothing's changed, Sook, but I've seen the way Alcide looks at you and how you look at him. You two are both completely in love with each other and living together in the same house…well, it's weird but you were roommates first and you're a couple now so it's really good." Ames put her hands on either side of my face and stared at me. "Hey, you two are the perfect couple and you deserve to be happy. Alcide is a wonderful man who'll always look after you and I'll be more relaxed knowing that you have him at your side."

"You're right," I said with barely a whisper.

"What did you say?"

"I've said that you're right. What am I doing? Alcide is the perfect man and I'm acting like a scared child." I walked through the kitchen at full speed from side to side and breathing hard. "I love him! Ames, I love him and I haven't been able to give him an answer."

"Sook, you should sit down and breathe."

"I can't lose him!"

"So what are you doing here talking to me?"

"I gotta go."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to find him," I yelled at her from the back door as I grabbed my car keys and was running.

Never in my life had I felt the need to speed away from my house. I had to breathe deeply a few times, stay focused and calm down, because I didn't want to have an accident on my way to Shreveport.

"C'mon Sookie, put yourself together." I breathed deeply again and turned the engine on.

The trip to Shreveport was painful bordering excruciating. It seemed the road had grown with each mile I went and I'd never arrive. I finally began to see the first stores and I knew I was close. I had no idea where Alcide would be and calling him to his cell phone was not an option, if I wanted to surprise him.

I walked into various stores where Alcide used to buy materials and things for the house but there was no sign of him. I figured if he had to run errands it'd be in more than one place, so I went through several shops and nearby warehouses until I gave up. I'd have to find another way to find him and the only idea I could think of was calling him.

I started walking around downtown and took my phone out of my purse to call him, but when I passed near a coffee shop I saw him sitting inside. He was alone, drinking a huge cup of coffee and to my surprise it seemed he hadn't bought anything at all. Maybe going to Shreveport in the morning had only been a mere excuse to get out of home and leave us to Amelia and me alone. But…why?

A part of me was scared, as if I was unable to move but the other part told me that I was behaving like a child and I had to be strong, walk into the cafeteria and tell him to Alcide what I should have told him last night. But…what if he had changed his mind? Perhaps my reaction affected him and he thought it was not a good idea to get married at all now. Shit, I couldn't bear him telling me that he wanted to break up with me and go from home. I couldn't bear it and…

But what was happening to me? Why was I hesitating again? No, I couldn't keep thinking negatively. I had to remember Amelia's words; she was sure that Alcide wanted to marry me and I got to realize that my doubts were just afraid of rejection, of what others might think and to commitment. No, I couldn't keep thinking that I was a scared child and what I felt when Bill Compton broke my heart. No, I was a hardworking and independent woman who had a good relationship with a man who had just proposed marriage to me.

I took a deep breath, steadying myself and started into the café, heading straight to this table.

* * *

Well, I know it's not the perfect end for the chapter but I needed a cliff so here it is.

You know, if you want to know more, just hit the button and leave me a lovely review.

;)


	13. You Want My Answer

Well, my beta, **Jdragonfire29**, has been working hard 'cause she edited two chapters at the same time and I'm really thankful for it. You're the best!

Hope you enjoy this new chapter and there's an unexpected surprised at the end of the chapter that I'm sure it'll be really weird for all you know this character.

Share your love with me.

;)

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**You Want My Answer**

* * *

**Alcide POV**

What the hell was I thinking?

Our relationship was perfect and we had already advanced more than any other couple, because we were living together. Each of us had their space, but what I really wanted was that Sookie and I had less and less space. Maybe it was just too sudden for her, she was surprised because she was obviously unable to give me an answer. I felt rejected, but she assured me that she wasn't doing it. I wanted to believe her; I wanted to believe that she was actually so nervous because it was a surprise. She had never thought about it before, but I hadn't been so sure of anything in my life. Sookie was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my days with and if I had to wait for her a year or maybe ten to marry her…well, I'd wait for her.

So there I was sitting in a café in Shreveport, depressed and thinking maybe I had made a big mistake but part of me did not want to believe it. That part of me was sure I had done the right thing, perhaps Sookie just needed some time to understand what was happening to her.

"Alcide?"

Then I looked up and saw her. God, she was beautiful and I couldn't even get up from the table. Literally. It was as if my legs seemed to be lead, but I could not take my eyes from hers.

"Sookie?"

"Yes." Obviously. "What…what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

She simply shrugged and smiled. "It wasn't easy and I think I've been in all the shops and supply stores in the city so…" I couldn't help grinning like a fool and I suddenly realized we were the center of attention. Everyone was looking at us because I didn't get up from the table and Sookie was stood in front of me so our public was really interested in us.

"Alcide, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to me but it was…" she seemed as nervous as me and I couldn't help feeling the happiest guy in the world in that moment. "I love you and I behaved like a complete stupid and I didn't even give an answer and that's not fair…so I want to do it now."

"Now?" Now? In front of everyone? I suddenly felt like in one of those romantic movies where two people meet, they begin a relationship, everything seems fine but then something happens, something that separates them but in the end the manage to understand that they are made for each other and all is fixed and it's…well, a movie. "Sookie, are you sure?" She nodded quickly and smiled down at me so I knew perfectly what would be her answer. "All right." Luckily I hadn't separated from the engagement ring since I showed it to Sookie. I hoped she would want to keep it the night while was trying to decide. "But I'm going to do it in the traditional way." I stood up, finally, and was in front of her while I stroked her soft cheek gently.

Sookie was looking expectantly at me, just waiting to take her out of there and proposed to her in any other place but I decided that I couldn't wait that long so I knelt down and showed her ring again.

"Sookie Stackhouse, you are the most amazing woman in the world, you are special, sweet, kind, beautiful and wonderful and you're always trying to make the world a better place and I've become a different man thanks to you. With you I've learned there is always hope and I've already found it with you. Sookie Stackhouse, will you marry me?"

"YES!" And when I put the ring on her finger she launched at me and kissed me passionately while everyone in the café clapped and smiled around us. God, it had been even more perfect than the first time. She pulled away and looked at me. "Yes, Alcide Herveaux. I will marry you."

Suddenly I felt an urgent need to get out of there, so I carried Sookie in my arms and walked out of the café. I didn't put her on her feet until I got to my truck although Sookie was telling me that everybody was looking at us, but I couldn't care less.

"I love you."

"I love you too, my future husband."

I drove as fast as I could to Bon Temps. I needed to be alone with Sookie, to celebrate that we were going to get married. However, the trip wasn't going to be easy because Sookie was in a naughty mood and that meant that I was in deep trouble. She put her hand on my thigh, stroking it slowly at first but then started to rise up until her hand was placed on my cock and when I looked at her she winked.

"Baby, what are you doing?"

She smiled wickedly at me and put an innocent expression on her beautiful face. "Nothing, I was just contemplating my wonderful engagement ring from every possible angle," she said seductively. God, if she continued with what she was doing I would end up losing control of the truck.

"You know, we're really close to Bon Temps so…" but I was unable to finish the phrase when suddenly felt her warm tongue caressing my ear. Fuck, she was going to kill me if she kept doing that. "Sookie, baby…"

"Relax, honey, I promise I'll be a good girl." And suddenly her hands began unbuttoning my jeans and stroked me slowly. Yes, I didn't wear underwear and I was proud of it.

"My Sookie…you're a cruel woman…" and just when I thought things couldn't improve she bent over me and sucked slightly the tip of my hard cock. "Sookie…oh God…God…" her sweet and soft lips slid down, covering most of my dick and she was moving her head slowly up and down as if she weren't aware that I was at the wheel.

All I could hear was her moaning and I felt my cock hardening more and more until I had to grab the wheel tightly and force me to keep my eyes open to avoid hitting another vehicle or a tree.

"Honey, you're amazing…OH GOD! Don't stop…Sookie, don't stop, please don't stop." All coherent words, I was sure. She began sucking me faster and I could feel the palpitations every time my cock was down through her throat. I was close, I was very close and I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

"Sookie, don't stop…" I knew it'd be difficult to maintain control once I had exploded, but luckily I had been driving faster than normal and the road to the house in front of me just in time.

"Mmmm…Alcide…" she moaned and pronounced my name while keeping her lips around my cock. Just when I parked behind the house I exploded into her mouth and I could feel her throat swallowing each of my fluids without exception. Sookie sat down on the seat, but turned her body enough to make us face to face.

"Are you okay?" Okay? God, I was better than okay. My Sookie and I were getting married; all Shreveport had witnessed my proposal to Sookie and in our way to home Sookie had given me the best blow job of my life. How could I not be okay? I was sure that no else in the world was feeling better than me at that moment.

"Yeah, baby, I'm okay." I smiled, still trying to catch my breath and stroking her smooth cheek. "You're the most incredible woman in the world and I'm the luckiest bastard on Earth." I kissed her quickly on the lips and I tasted myself in them. "I love you, Sookie."

"I love you, too." She answered me, whispering. "And I love my ring by the way."

"I'm glad."

We continued in the truck for a few more minutes and then entered the house. The sky was overcast and looked like it was coming a storm but I wasn't worried because I remembered the last storm and how amazing that night was although I had still a head injury.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I think it'll rain," Amelia said as she peered through the kitchen window.

Sookie and I blushed slightly when we heard her but kept preparing dinner.

"Yeah, it seems," Sookie replied. "Hey Ames, will you stay for dinner?"

Amelia turned and sat on the kitchen table to watch us working. She didn't even offered to help, but Sookie told me it was normal.

"I would love to, but I have plans."

"Are you going to go to Fangtasia?" I asked her, but Sookie elbowed me. I did not understand what I had said.

"No, I'll go out with Pam for dinner and we'll go for a drink later, I guess but that's all."

"Ames, you okay?" Sookie turned away from the counter and put the knife next to the tomatoes' slices. "I dunno, you're weird, as if something happened to you."

Amelia sighed and I tried not to pay too much attention, because it seemed something really personal. "Tray called me."

"Oh."

"I miss him, but I don't know if I'm ready to return to California." She seemed concerned and I did not want to interrupt but couldn't help it.

"You know Amelia, actually things are not so…complicated." They both looked surprised at me, because I normally used to disappear during their talks. "If this guy is really important for you, he'll understand that you're not ready to come back and if he loves you he'll leave everything to come here for you."

For a few seconds, some of the longest of my life, I thought they were going to glare at me but Amelia rose from her chair and hugged me.

"Thank you, Alcide, you're right. I'm going to call him."

When Amelia left the kitchen and ran upstairs, Sookie tiptoed and kissed me sweetly on my cheek.

"What was that about?"

"You are wonderful, Alcide." She said no more and we kept preparing dinner.

When we finished dinner Sookie and I sat in the living room to watch TV for awhile and Sookie snuggled while kept looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she replied giggling.

We weren't watching anything in particular, just making zapping and looking for something interesting but seemed impossible. Sookie was still looking at me, but every time I looked her she avoided my gaze and laughed weakly. I shook my head and did not give it any importance, because I knew she was still in shock since I proposed to her in a café in Shreveport.

Suddenly the main door opened and Amelia entered the house and went upstairs without saying a word.

"Ames…" Sookie called her, but she did not stop and slammed the door of her room. "What's happening?" she asked worried.

I shrugged and we both got up off the couch.

Amelia had locked the door, but Sookie wasn't willing to give up and began knocking.

"Amelia, can you open the door, please?" Nothing, just silence. "Ames, please, we're worried, open the door."

I began knocking heavily on her door. "Amelia, open the door now." I said firmly. I did not care that my voice was hard, I just wanted to know what the hell was going on. I kept hitting the door, but there was no answer. The house was old and the doors resistant and I just could to break it.

"Amelia, baby, please open the door and tell us what happened, okay? Come on, I'm your best friend and we've always talked about _everything_." Sookie tried to stay calm but I knew she was nervous. "Ames, please open the door." She said almost whispering.

We finally heard a sob before the door opened slightly, but when we walked into the room Amelia was sitting on the bed, the room was dark and she was looking down to the ground.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Sookie asked, whispering as if she were afraid that she didn't answer. "Have you fought with Tray or Pam? Please tell me what happened."

Amelia looked at her for a second and said. "Tray's going to come to Bon Temps."

We both were surprised and puzzled. Was that bad or good news? Her boyfriend, friend or whatever he was, was going to come to Bon Temps when she called him, but Amelia did not seem very happy about it.

"Oh…well, baby, it is a good news, isn't it?" I did not say a word, because I had no idea what I could say so I stayed silent. I did not know the relationship between Amelia and Tray, but obviously something was happening between them and I was beginning to think that Amelia's return was not just because she missed Sookie.

"He was very serious, Sook. If he's coming here, it's because he's tired of me and wants to break up. God, what shall I do? I'm an idiot…" she began mourning again and I wanted to get away from there, but instead walked into the room and sat beside Amelia.

"Amelia," I said and she looked at me with sore eyes, "you don't know what's going to happen." She nodded slightly, but wasn't convinced. "I am sure Tray and you have things to talk about. Maybe he was nervous on the phone, but he's coming to Bon Temps and it has to mean something…important."

"You think so?"

"Of course." I assured her, smiling. "Men often don't know what we do when we are in a relationship and we're scared because we begin to think something has happened and we're going to be alone but it's really stupid because sometimes people are blind or don't want to see the reality."

Sookie stayed with her for a couple of hours and I went to the bedroom, but I couldn't sleep. Amelia was not exactly the most stable person I had known, but I hated to see her so depressed. It broke my heart that she was so sad and I hoped Tray's arrival was able to fix things.

"Hey," Sookie appeared in the doorway, still dressed but smiling slightly.

"Hey. How is she?"

Sookie sighed. "We've been talking, I've prepared a tea for her and she fell asleep."

She got into bed fully clothed and hugged my waist. "But?"

"I don't know, Alcide." She answered whispering. "She's always been the strong one, she was never afraid of anything and she seems frightened and vulnerable now. I dunno, guess I'm not used to see her that way."

"She's strong, Sookie, but maybe she needs someone to look after her."

"You think so?"

I nodded and put my arm around her shoulders as she snuggled next to me. "Amelia had the courage enough to leave from Bon Temps alone to try to find herself and it seems she managed it. She's been living in California, has met a nice man and seems happy although she's a little depressed now."

"Do you think she's only depressed? Do you think things will improve when Tray got here?" I couldn't answer that question. I wanted to believe that Tray was a good man, but I really did not know him at all.

"You know Sookie, I think it will work."

"I hope you're right," she said as she yawned.

"Sookie, you are exhausted, take off your clothes and go to sleep, okay?" She nodded and took off her shirt. God, she was beautiful with or without clothes. "I'm sure everything will look less frightening tomorrow."

Sookie fell asleep before I could say another word and I hugged her tightlly before falling asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm coming!" I yelled while was running downstairs and buttoning my jeans. I was wearing just my pants when someone began knocking on the door. "Just a minute!"

Sookie was in the shower, Amelia was still sleeping and I was getting dressed when I heard the knocks at the door.

"Hello." I opened the door and found a man with dark hair and as height as me standing in front of me. "You must be Tray."

"Tray Dawson," he answered as extended his hand to shake mine. I greeted him and let him go. "You must be Alcide Herveaux, Sookie's boyfriend."

"Yes, but we're engaged now."

"Congrats."

"Thanks."

Neither of us was too comfortable with the conversation, so we just sat on the couch and stayed in silence. Yeah, two men, one of us half naked sitting on a couch without knowing anything about each other and in silence. Was there anything more awkward?

"Alcide, can you make coffee?" I heard Sookie's voice from upstairs and I was about to answer, but I just got off the couch.

"Could you…could you excuse me for a second?" Tray nodded and I ran to our bedroom.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Tray's here." I said no more.

Her eyes opened wide and began to whisper although Tray, obviously, couldn't hear us. "What? So soon?" I shrugged and she looked around trying to concentrate.

"Sookie, we have to tell Amelia."

"She's still sleeping."

"It doesn't matter." She was about to protest but I cut her off. "Listen, we cannot have that man down there while his girlfriend is sleeping peacefully. He's probably been driving all night and…"

"Coffee!" she exclaimed suddenly.

"What?"

"I'll make coffee and we drink it; that will give us enough time for Amelia to wake up."

"Okay." I sighed. I was going to leave the room but Sookie stopped me before I reached the door.

"Sweetie, I think you should get dressed before."

I looked down at myself and nodded. "You're right."

"Okay, you go down there and I'll go to Amelia's room to check if she's awake, all right?" I nodded, gave her a quick kiss on her lips and went back down.

"Hey Tray, would you like some coffee?"

"Sure."

Sookie walked into the kitchen five minutes later and joined us.

"Hi! You must be Tray. I'm Sookie."

"Yeah, Amelia told me a lot about you."

"Glad to finally meet you."

"Likewise." Tray was silent for a few seconds, took a long sip of his coffee and cleared his throat. "I hope not to seem rude, but I would like to see my wife as soon as possible."

"Wife?" We both asked at the same time.

* * *

I know, I know. Maybe it wasn't exactly what you all were waiting for but I'm sure no one was expecting this.

Leave me a review telling me what you think.

;)


	14. You're Married, Girl, Married

Hi there everybody!

I know it's been a long time since the last time I updated my stories but I've been really busy. My life has been kind of weird during the last weeks but fortunately I'm back!

Here's a new chapter for this story. Well, Sookie and Alcide are getting married and Amelia appeared with some great news.

Thanks to my beta **Jdragonfire29** for her wonderful work, as always.

And I need to say thank you to **ljhjelm49 aka Linda**, for her lovely reviews in all my stories so I created a new character with her name in this chapter. THANKS A LOT!

* * *

**Chapther Fourteen**

**You're Married, Girl, Married**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

"Your wife?" I asked him for umpteenth time. I couldn't help it, the words left my mouth without realizing, I had no control and was still in shock. My best friend, the woman who claimed marriage was a sham to control women had married. Married! Fucking married!

"Tray…um…see, this, this is a bit complicated for us to understand…" I really had no idea what I meant, but Alcide seemed speechless and I didn't want Tray to be uncomfortable.

"You two are married?" I asked simply. "Amelia and you…I'm sorry, this is something totally unexpected and…"

Fuck! What else could I say? My best friend, who hated marriage, had married and didn't say a word to me. Now her husband was in my kitchen, drinking coffee with my fiancé while I was having a panic attack.

"I'm pretty sure Amelia will be here soon."

"Thank you." He answers simply.

"You're welcome. So tell me Tray, how long have you…you know, been married?" Alcide looked surprised, but I just shrugged at him. I did not know what else to talk about, so I decided to get through this.

"Um…a month."

"A month?"

"Yes, it was unexpected, I assure you." I truly believed him.

"I'm sure of it. Alcide and I just decided to get married," Tray looked at Alcide and I took advantage of the moment to catch my breath. A month? A fucking month? Amelia was crazy.

"Congrats."

"Thank you." Alcide and I replied at the same time.

"Tell me Tray, what do you do for living?" At least Alcide seemed to remain calm when he asked him. Better than me. "We don't know a lot about you."

"I'm a mechanic, I have my own place and work for some companies from time to time. I do well and have my own house, so I can't complain."

"Great, it's…great."

"Hello Tray." Amelia said, surprising us all.

Suddenly, I could feel the change in the air when Amelia walked into the kitchen and saw her _husband_.

"Hello? Is that all you have to say?"

I wondered how long we should stay there until the conversation turned into something awkward and personal, but for now everything seemed normal. Well, as normal as could be with my best friend had been married, that I had no idea and the fact that her husband was demanding an explanation in my kitchen, while Alcide and I looked like we were watching a tennis match.

"Sorry, Tray, I've missed you."

Tray walked towards Amelia and kissed her cheek quickly. Alcide and I looked at each other without saying a word, trying to find an excuse to get out of there and let them talk in private.

"Sookie," Amelia began talking and my eyes automatically went to her. "I think I owe you an explanation."

"You know, actually you two need to talk and we could just go and…"

"No, Sookie, you don't have to, neither of you." Amelia breathed deeply and kept talking. "I am married, I know it's weird and sudden, but it's true and I don't know what else to say. I know I should have told you by phone or when I arrived here, but we were both so happy to see each other…I dunno, I didn't want you to think that I was irresponsible for having married and didn't tell anybody. I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, Ames." I said and hugged her tightly. "Listen, you're married, it's unexpected and sudden. I won't judge you, because Tray is a good man and I'm sure he's been very worried for you."

Tray nodded weakly, but remained silent.

"Hey, you don't have to give me an explanation, okay? You married and there is nothing wrong with that, so you don't have to feel ashamed or guilty for it. I'm sure it wasn't a decision you made being drunk. You're an intelligent woman and if you married it was because you really wanted." I didn't know what else to say 'cause I wanted to be happy for her, but the fact that I couldn't attend her wedding. Meet Tray, before they were married and Claudine hadn't been with us all broke my heart a little. Still, I decided not to say anything, because Amelia was so nervous.

Some congratulations, tears and hugs later and Alcide and I left the house to let them alone. We had not made plans, but we both felt the need to get out of there before Tray and Amelia decided to sanctify every place of the house and I honestly did not need to see that.

"Are you okay?" Alcide asked me as we drove to Shreveport. "You haven't said a word since we left."

"I'm surprised and confused, that's all." I was surprised, because a quiet day had suddenly turned into a real crazy and confusing one. I did not understand why Amelia hadn't said anything to me. Did she really think she couldn't trust me? "I believe I just need some time to understand what's happening and I'm sure in a couple of days I will laugh for giving this so much importance."

"I'm sure of it."

We went to breakfast, chatted, laughed and walked hand in hand all the time as the two people in love that we were. Yes, I was lucky, cheerful, happy and completely in love with Alcide Herveaux and I'll be soon Mrs. Herveaux with little babies with expressive eyes around us.

"Alcide, look at that!" I couldn't help to yell when I saw a wedding dress shop across the street. Probably it was there more time than I could remember, but I had never noticed before. Well, I had never thought that I would marry, let alone find the perfect man to do it. But he existed, yes, he was the perfect man and he was right beside me. "I'm sorry, I think I let myself go a little bit."

"It doesn't matter, baby, do you want to go in?"

I looked at him with my mouth open and feeling a sudden heat between my legs. "What did you say?"

"The store, do you want to come in? We'll take a look."

"Are you serious?" I was in shock because, what kind of man would accompany his fiancée to a wedding dress shop? The answer was Alcide Herveaux. Yes, he would do it for me. "Do you really want to do this?"

"Of course. We don't have much else to do, so we can go to take a look and, who knows? Maybe we even manage to find exactly what we're looking for, don't you think?" He said wiggling his eyebrows and couldn't help laughing right there in the middle of the street.

"You're perfect." And I grabbed his hand tightly, until we got to the store.

The store was like being in a dream and I was sure it was an absurd description but at that moment I felt as I was six again and didn't stop watching Disney movies.

"They're all beautiful." I whispered to Alcide while he kept smiling at me.

"Hello, welcome." A woman with a big smile, greeted us both. "My name is Linda and I am the owner of the store. Are you looking for something specific or just looking?" Obviously the question was addressed to me.

"Well…um…we just get engaged and we hadn't even begun to think about planning the wedding, but I saw the store and couldn't help it." I answered honestly. It was the truth. Alcide and I wanted to start planning our wedding, but with the surprise marriage of Tray and Amelia we hadn't had much time to think about it.

"Congratulations! You two are a cute couple and I'm sure we'll find the perfect dress for that special day." To say Linda was lovely was an understatement. She was the kind of person who always seems to be happy with a big smile on her face and wanting to help others. I really felt very comfortable talking to her.

I thought it was just the first impression, but when I returned to the store, this time without Alcide, her behaviour was exactly the same. She was sweet, friendly and I didn't feel observed or nervous with her at my side.

"I have to be honest with you, Linda, I have no idea what I'm looking for." I said chuckling. "I had never thought I would marry and everything's so sudden, I don't know where to start."

"I understand, Sookie, don't worry." she said sitting next to me on the couch in the store and handing me a cup of coffee. "You're not the first woman who's feeling the same way, I assure you. All girls when they're getting married are nervous, because it's a big day. Everything must be perfect and we want to be radiant."

"Are you married?" I asked her without thinking and a second later I realized it was a question too personal. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked you."

"No, no, don't worry. I'm not married, but maybe one day a special person appears for me."

"I'm sure."

We finished the coffee and start seeing dresses catalogs. They were beautiful, as taken from a fairy tale, and couldn't stop looking at them so I knew it would be much more difficult to decide for one.

"How will I know what is "the right" for me? I mean, there are thousands of them and they're all very beautiful…but I have no idea about details and all that…I dunno, is this too ridiculous?"

Linda chuckled and looked me straight in the eye. "Sookie, don't worry, we have enough time and we'll find the perfect dress for you, okay? It won't be as difficult as it seems now."

"Okay."

Tray and Amelia decided to stay a while with us, especially when Amelia realized the wedding was going to be held in the backyard of the house. It was the perfect excuse for her to not go back to California.

"Sookie, I cannot believe we're planning your wedding. It's like…I can't even believe you're getting married."

I rolled my eyes 'cause I couldn't believe she had been married before me. "I know, but I'm glad to have you by my side, because I will _really_ need my best friend when things begin to fail around us and I have a panic attack."

Alcide and Tray decided to give us space and spend time together. I loved the idea that Tray had managed to adapt to life in Bon Temps so quickly.

"Hey," Amelia said, hesitating, "I have to tell you something, Sook."

"All right."

Amelia was silent for a few minutes and I just waited and waited until I couldn't take it anymore. "Ames, what is it? Are…are you pregnant?" Her eyes opened wide but quickly denied it. "Okay, you're not pregnant but…what is it?"

"Pam called me last night."

"What?" Pam, the owner of that weird club we were at. The woman who, Amelia had an affair with. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she called me last night."

"Yeah, I've understand that, but why? You're married!"

"Yes, Sookie, I know!" She said firmly. "But she did not."

"Pam doesn't know that you're married?" I couldn't believe it. Did she really cheat on her husband with that woman? I was beginning to think that I didn't even know my best friend at all. "Ames, you were with her that night at the club. I saw you kissing her and you spent the night with her. How could you do that to Tray?"

Amelia simply got up from her chair and huffed. "I don't know, Sook, it just happened."

"Hey, sorry, but that's not an excuse! You knew you were married and Pam…what are you going to do now?" I was sure she already felt guilty enough and didn't need to hear a surmon. "You need to do something. You married Tray and you love him. Pam will keep calling you and she'll know soon that you're hiding something from her. You have to talk to her."

"I have to?"

"Of course!" I answered sharply and a second later I tried to calm down. "I'm sorry. Ames, you can't go around kissing other people when you're married. It is not proper, do you understand? Tray loves you, he's a good man and does not deserve this."

Suddenly the tears began to fall down her cheeks, so I just got up and hugged her tightly. "Shhh, calm down, sweetie, don't worry okay?"

"I need to tell Tray and I have to talk to Pam."

I began thinking that maybe telling Tray wasn't a good idea. "Ames…are you sure it's what you want to do?" She looked surprised at me, as if she couldn't believe that I didn't agree with her. "Look, I know in other circumstances I would have told you that you did because we're talking about marriage, your marriage and the fact that you slept with another person while being married is…complicated, but before making a hasty decision you need to think about them and what they might suffer with all this."

Amelia looked completely confused. "But Sook, what are you talking about?" It was _exactly_ what I was thinking. I was always honest, especially with myself and others but right now I could not stop thinking about Amelia's happiness. She had made a mistake, but maybe we could fix it.

"Listen, I'm not saying you haven't made a mistake, okay? You did." She nodded but remained silent as I kept talking. "But you cannot think only of yourself. You're married to a good man who of course does not deserve to suffer for this and maybe the best thing is that he never knows."

"But…Sook, you said before…" but I cut her off.

"I know what I said before." I took a deep breath trying to think clearly. "Hey, you're my best friend and I'm glad you decided to tell me all this rather than make a hasty decision, but you really need to think about it. You need to keep thinking on what has happened and about your own feelings for Tray." If she really loved him everything else with Pam had no sense. "You have to think about what you really want and if it is Tray, then you will need to talk to Pam and clarify things."

My best friend, the person who always claimed to be safe of herself and used to give her advice to Claudine and me, seemed as lost as the rest of us. No doubt her love for Tray was real but her attitude toward their relationship was not exactly what I would have expected.

"Hey baby." Alcide greeted me when he walked into the kitchen through the back door and kissed me quickly on my lips. "How was your day?" Good question. Amelia, after confessing that she was an idiot, to mourn nonstop and took a huge cup of tea had gone to sleep with her husband, trying to hide that she wasn't broken inside and I couldn't stop thinking about what she was going to do. I should be thinking about my wedding but she was my best friend and I couldn't leave her alone.

"Good. Ames and I have spent the day planning some things for the wedding. It's been…it's been good." Yes, very convincing.

"Sookie, are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm a little tired, that's all."

"I think planning wedding is not all you two have been doing, isn't it?" He asked, arching his eyebrow. "I'm sure Amelia and you had talked about what happened with her and Pam and many other things that probably are not my business." It was unbelievable how well he knew me after a few months.

"I love you." I said simply.

He hugged against his chest and I hugged him tighter. "Baby, if you need to talk about this, we can do it. I'll make coffee and sit here and talk, okay? If that will make you feel better…" He was a charm.

"Ames wants to tell the truth to Tray." I confessed quickly while we were still hugging each other. Alcide said nothing, probably waiting for me to keep talking but I was really tired to tell him the whole story.

"And what did you say to her?"

What did I say to her? Surely I had given my best friend the worst advice in the world but I couldn't bear to see her suffering if Tray decided to leave her forever.

"Does it really matter?" I answered with another question. "In the end she'll do what she thinks is the best and although maybe I'm not agree. It's not my business anymore. Amelia is a grown woman and perfectly capable of making her own mind."

"Yes," he said not totally convinced. "But she lied to us, Sookie." I looked up at him with a frown.

"What are you talking about? Amelia never lied to us."

"She didn't tell us the whole truth. It's the same. She said that she had met a man in California, but we didn't know anything else until much later. She said she was living with Tray, but hid the truth that she had married in secret to him. She didn't tell anyone, Sookie, not even you and you're her best friend. You always said that you two are like sisters, but she has hidden a lot of things from you since she left this house."

I wanted to be mad at him when I heard his words, but deep down I knew he was right. Amelia had changed and I didn't like the idea that there were secrets between us.

"Sookie," he began but stopped and breathed deeply. "I hate being the one saying all this, because I know how important Amelia is for you but things have changed, she has changed and…"

"Don't say it, do not even think about it!" I answered sharply. I couldn't accept the fact that my best friend had needed to keep secrets from me. It made me feel as if I wasn't part of her life anymore and I refused to accept it. "I'm sorry." I did not mean to speak to him in that way, because I loved him but I couldn't help it then.

"Don't apologize to me, okay? Maybe I've been a little rough." But he really wasn't. I wanted to believe that Alcide didn't know Amelia at all but he was right in many things. Things I never thought about before but seemed really important now.

"She's not the same Amelia anymore, is she?" I felt if my heart was breaking into a million pieces when I said the words. My best friend seemed to have disappeared completely and I felt lost. "She's…she's not coming back." I muttered sobbing and ruining Alcide's t-shirt with my tears.

"Shhhh…Sookie, do not cry, okay? We cannot be so negative 'cause we don't know what's going to happen." But I couldn't stop mourning. "Sookie, I think this is affecting you too much, but I promise you that things will improve." Improve? How could things improve? I was sure Amelia and I would end up being completely strangers to each other. "Have a little faith, alright?"

I just could nod slightly and the next thing I could remember was Alcide carrying me and getting me into bed.

It was the longest night of my life and I never had been awake for so long but every time I closed my eyes I kept imagining Amelia leaving Bon Temps forever and never seeing her again. I could not. I COULD NOT! And I wouldn't accept it.

I woke up sobbing, but I felt Alcide's arms around me a second later.

"Baby," his voice was hoarse and looked worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I woke you up."

"It doesn't matter."

I rubbed my eyes, hoping to find a solution opening them again, but I only saw Alcide looking worried.

"Really, I'm fine. Can't sleep, that's all."

"Still thinking about it, right?" I said nothing but Alcide sighed and turned the light on. "Sookie, this is affecting you and it breaks my heart to see you suffer in this way, so you have to make a decision."

"What kind of decision?"

"You need to talk to Amelia." I began shaking my head, but Alcide cut me off before I could say a word. "You have to tell her all this, tell her how you feel and assure her that you are still her friend and whatever happens it'll never affect your friendship."

I had to admit, Alcide's words made me feel much better and I finally got some sleep.

Hallelujah!

I felt much better in the morning. I did not know if it was the sun shining, my sexy fiancé sleeping next to me with his hands around my waist or because I was suddenly sure things were going to improve.

Maybe last night I couldn't think straight, maybe I needed time to digest all that had happened but suddenly felt much more self-confident and able to face anything.

"Hmmmm…" Alcide murmured when I moved. "It's too early, Sook, why are you awake?"

"It's a new day," I said whispering and giggling in his ear. "I'll make breakfast."

"I'll help you." He began to move, but I stopped him.

"No, keep sleeping. It's still early."

I got out of bed and put on his t-shirt. I did not think anyone else would be up, so I went downstairs to the kitchen and there was Amelia.

"Good morning," I greeted her with a huge smile. "You're up early."

"Yeah. I wanted to…I wanted to get up early."

We were holding a normal conversation, or so I thought, until someone knocked at the back door. I thought of my brother Jason, looking for free breakfast, but when I opened the door I did think I was still sleeping and having a nightmare.

"Pam."

* * *

Hope you like this chapter and if you want to make me really happy you already know what to do. Hit the big button and leave me a review.

Thanks a lot and Merry Christmas!

;)


	15. Can't Believe This Is Happening

Hi there!

Here's a new chapter for this story that is coming close to its final so I'll have time for my other stories. Besides, I'm busy too with a new forum called **Skarsgard Valhalla**, you can Google it and I assure you it's great. It's dual so you can enjoy it in Spanish or English but it's really fun.

Have a nice week!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Can't Believe This Is Happening**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

I stood there, still not sure what else to do or say. Pam – Amelia's "friend" – was in front of me and I had no idea what was going to happen until Amelia rose from the table and stood beside me, looking at Pam. Obviously she was also surprised to see her there.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Amelia hissed and grabbed Pam's arm, dragging her toward the porch. "Have you gone completely nuts?"

I was not sure if Tray would be awake but although Amelia was talking quietly I could hear her.

"You disappeared." Pam said no more. Suddenly I felt out of place but I wasn't sure if Amelia would need me there.

"No, I did not."

"Yes, you did." Amelia was very nervous but Pam seemed cold as ice. If I were in her situation I would be screaming like crazy. "We have a relationship, Amelia, and I haven't heard from you for days."

"I'm married!" Amelia yelled and a second later covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm fucking married and you appear here. I can't believe you came here for this. What's wrong with you?"

Pam looked like very pissed. "Are you married?" She asked spitting the words. "You're married, but came to my club and slept together. Do you realize what that means?" She added arching a perfect defined eyebrow.

"It means nothing!" Amelia shouted whispering. "It was a night, a mistake, nothing more. I am married and what happened that night _never_ happened."

"But it happened, Amelia." I wanted to get out from there but couldn't move. What was happening to me? "Besides, I don't think you care a lot about your marriage when you fucked with me all night." Okay, that was too much information for me. "You're a hypocrite, Amelia."

"What?" Amelia was about to explode and I decided to stay there for her not committing more mistakes. "You're not one to judge my marriage! Fuck you, Pamela!" Amelia stormed off the kitchen without saying a word and ran upstairs, leaving me alone with Pam. Great, just what I needed firs thing in the morning.

I did not know exactly what to do. Would be a good idea to talk to Pam or should I ignore her until she left? That was not my style and my Gran would have been ashamed of my manners so I just grabbed a cup from the closet, filled it with coffee and offered to Pam.

"Here you go." I was not sure if she would accept it, or she'd go but at least I would stay there until she made a decision.

"Thanks." She said barely whispering. Pam was standing in my kitchen, with the cup in her hands and without moving a muscle.

"I'm sorry things have gone so wrong," Pam looked at me confused. "I mean, between you and Amelia. I know she made a huge mistake for not telling you the truth but if it's any consolation I didn't know either she was married to Tray until a couple of days ago." I did not know if she would feel better or not but at least I had tried. "She's very impulsive…but I'm sure you already know that." I added with a chuckle.

Pam gave me a small smile and sat on the table in front of me.

"Why did she lie to me?"

I didn't know the answer so I just shook my head.

"Pam…I, I can't give you an answer because since Amelia came back I've found out a lot of things about her that surprised me. She's hidden things from me and I wanted to be pissed off at her for having done it 'cause she is my best friend, she's like my sister, but deep down I know if she lied to you it wasn't to hurt you. She's not like that, she just let herself go."

"She slept with me, Sookie, she slept with me and did not say a word about her husband." She breathed deeply and took a sip of her coffee. "It's just…I feel like an idiot!"

"Hey, calm down," I said putting my hand over hers. "It's not your fault, not anyone's fault."

Chatting with Pam was not something I had planned to do when I woke up this morning but I felt really bad for her when Amelia stormed out and I realized that she was suffering.

"Do you think she'll continue with her husband as if nothing had happened between us?" She asked suddenly. I honestly did not know what to answer.

"I don't know." I said with a shrug. "I don't know what's going to happen but I know Amelia is in love with Tray and I don't think that's gonna change." Pam nodded and I felt very guilty. "I'm sorry, Pam."

"No," she said shaking her head. "It's not your fault and I thank you for been so kind to me." I didn't feel very useful. "Guess Amelia's right, it was all a mistake, something that should never have happened and I'll forget about it."

"Maybe it's the best." I added, without being too sure. "I dunno, you're an amazing woman and any girl would love to be with you."

"It's not about that, Sookie." She said with sadness in her voice. "It's not about women, it's about a woman. I've had relationships with men and women, but I'd never felt before so attracted to a person." She sighed softly and continued. "It's weird 'cause I never let my feelings dominate me but everything is different with Amelia."

"Pam, are you saying that you're in love with Amelia?" It was a risky question but I needed to know.

Pam stared at me for a few seconds, the longest seconds, and smiled slightly at me. "You know, I think so." Great, it was not just about sex, I thought sarcastically. "This is like a fucking nightmare and I can't wake up." She sighed, finished drinking her coffee and rose from the table. "Thanks for the coffee, Sookie, and everything else. Tell Amelia I won't say a word or come here again."

"You can come back whenever you want," I said to her smiling. "What's happened between you two is nothing. You can come to see me. Also, I love your club."

"Come back whenever you want. You are V.I.P."

Pam left the same way she came, without noise. I could not believe all this had happened in less than half an hour but I didn't care about anything anymore and I was very pissed off with Amelia.

I wasn't in the mood to go talk to her because I knew what would happen. Screams, lies and some of us would say something horrible about the other that would make us angry and Alcide and Tray would know something was going on. No, he did not need to hear about this, much less from me so I finished my breakfast and Alcide walked into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Morning, baby," Alcide kissed my cheek and poured himself a big cup of coffee and a huge plate of bacon, the largest I had seen in my life. Yes, he really needed a lot of energy in the morning. "Hey, I've thought the four of us could go out and walk around the city. I'm sure Tray would like."

"Yep, that'd be great, although I don't think they're going to be in the mood."

Alcide took a long sip of his coffee and stared at me but he was smiling. "Why not?"

Wonderful. I had to pretend or I'd end telling him everything. "Um…well, Tray's just arrived and I'm sure he and Amelia want to spend some time alone, y'know, to be together and talk." Yeah, they had plenty to talk about. "Besides, I think you and I could spend the day together in Shreveport. What do you think?" I suggested with a sweet smile. "We could even go and look wedding bands."

"Alright." He answered with a huge smile on his face. Since Tray appeared and Amelia confessed they were married I barely had time to enjoy my life as an engaged woman.

"Good. You finish your breakfast and I'll go to take a shower and then go out. Okay?"

"Yep." He said chewing his bacon.

I did not see Amelia at any moment that morning and her bedroom's door kept closed and didn't hear any sound. Had she really been able to get into bed and sleep as if nothing had happened? I knew a lot of things had changed in Amelia but I refused to accept the fact that I didn't know her anymore.

I was in my bedroom, finishing getting dressed when someone knocked on the door. I knew it wasn't Alcide 'cause he would have walked into without knocking so I had a slight idea of who it was.

"Come in," I said and the door opened revealing a teary Amelia.

"Can we talk?" she asked whispering.

"I'd love to but Alcide and I will leave in a few minutes. We have things to do in Shreveport so…" but she didn't let me finish.

"Sookie, it's important."

I decided to swallow the words I was willing to say to her and just nodded.

"I'm sorry, Sookie." She said no more.

"Really?" I asked raising my eyebrows to my hairline. "What are you sorry for?"

"Please…do not make me feel even guiltier, okay?" It was not my intention but I couldn't understand what was going on in her head. Did she really feel guilty? Because she didn't look guilty when she left running from the kitchen. "I know I screwed it up, okay?" and began crying. "But I didn't know what else to do when I saw her there saying all those things."

"And it was better to run?" I asked her hissing. "Do you know how much that woman is suffering for you?" I had heard Pam and it broke my heart hearing her words.

"What else could I do, Sookie?" she asked accusingly.

"Really, Amelia? Are you going to try to make me feel guilty for what happened? Because I was _not _the one who got married without telling anyone and then slept with a woman without telling me the truth." I was yelling but I didn't care. "Pam is in love with you, goddammit!" I couldn't contain myself any longer. Amelia was trying to pretend to be the victim of all this shit but I couldn't take it anymore. "Yes, Amelia, Pam is in love with you and that's the worst part. She doesn't blame you for anything because she loves you and that should be enough to go and talk to her or just calling her."

I left the bedroom leaving her alone and luckily Alcide was already waiting for me in the living room with the keys in his hand.

"Shall we?" he asked and held my hand.

"Yeah, let's go."

I did not say a word during the first fifteen minutes and then I realized Alcide kept looking sideways at me, waiting for me to talk or say anything but I wasn't sure whether to talk to him about this mess.

What should I do? I was sure Alcide would keep the secret but the idea of someone else becomes involved in Amelia's problems – especially my fiancé – made everything much more complicated. Alcide and Tray had begun to know each other and I was pretty sure they would end up being friends so…

"Are you going to talk now?" he asked me and I suddenly realized I had been debating with myself over the last ten minutes.

"What?"

Alcide rolled his eyes and sighed. "C'mon Sook, you're not fooling me." And he stared at me for a second before looking back towards the road. "I know something's going on and I'm sure it has to do with Amelia and that nigh at the club in Shreveport." God, since how long was Alcide so intuitive?

"How did you know?"

"I didn't," and he shrugged. "I heard voices in the kitchen this morning and then Amelia and you arguing in the bedroom before leaving. Sookie, what is going on?"

"Don't you know already?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, I don't." He answered dryly. Great, I felt like a jerk now.

"Sorry, it's not your fault." I sighed, trying to find a way to explain what was happening. "Pam came home this morning." I added no more, waiting for his reaction.

"Pam? Pam Ravenscroft? Club's owner?" He asked quietly. I was hysterical after what had happened and Alcide was relaxed, as if it was something normal. "What happened?"

Could I really explain it?

I breathed deeply and decided to tell him everything and hoped that somehow telling him it made feel better.

"Pam is in love with Amelia." Alcide stopped the truck suddenly to one side of the road and looked at me with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open.

"Um…but…what…Pam's…"

"I know, I reacted the same way." I grabbed his hand tightly 'cause I needed to feel his skin against me. "I don't get it, y'know, it's like if my best friend was gone and suddenly this strange one had taken her place."

"What about Amelia?" Alcide asked although I wasn't sure what he meant.

"What about her?"

"Well…um…does Amelia know?"

I nodded and closed my eyes trying to focus. About what? No idea.

"So… Pam is in love with Amelia and they spent a night together," I nodded again, "and I guess Tray has no idea that his wife slept with another person, right? Another woman?" I nodded. I didn't know what else to do or say. "And now Pam appears at our home confessing that she's in love with Amelia and had no idea she was married when they spent the night together."

"Yes," I whispered.

"This fucking sucks."

I quickly looked surprised at him. Alcide did not often swear and I didn't know what to answer him.

"Think about it, Sook." And I did. I had done it the whole morning. "Pam thinks that night was special, that meant something," I snorted and he raised an eyebrow, "I'm serious, Sookie." I whispered a "sorry" and he kept talking. "At least one of them thought it was a special night and now Amelia says it didn't mean anything and it was just a mistake." Alcide sighed heavily and looked me straight in the eye. "Do you realize what Pam must be feeling right now?"

"I know."

Alcide shook his head, guess trying to understand the situation and after a few seconds we were on our way to Shreveport again.

At least we got to forget everything had happened between Amelia and Pam for a few hours and although we were only going to take a look, we ended up choosing our wedding bands.

I couldn't believe, I was so excited.

"You realize that now everything's real, don't you? We're getting married!" I was jumping up and down like a little girl receiving her favourite doll. "It's like it hadn't been real until now."

Alcide laughed hard and hugged me tightly against his chest, staring at me with a huge grin on his face.

"I love you, Sookie Stackhouse."

I smiled from ear to ear when I heard him. "I love you, Alcide Herveaux." And we kissed passionately in the middle of the street while people looked at us like we were insane and we just pulled away from each other when we heard some kids yelling at us to get a room.

For a few hours I felt free; free from all the problems that had arisen since Amelia had returned to Bon Temps and I hated blaming her even though deep down I knew she got herself into this shit. I knew Amelia was impulsive and not too used to think before acting and I didn't blame her for it when she had married Tray but things had changed too much.

"You're still thinking about it, right?" I felt Alcide's hand caressing mine while we were drinking coffee in the same place where I said Alcide that I'd marry him. "I know you're thinking about it so don't bother to deny it."

I smiled slightly and stroked his hand slowly. "Yeah, still on it."

Alcide sighed heavily but did not stop smiling at any moment. "Y'know, maybe we should forget all of this," and I looked confused at him, "I dunno, it'd be a good idea to stop thinking about it and leave Amelia dealing with everything." I huffed and he looked at me expectantly. "Don't you think it's a good idea?"

"No at all." I replied dryly.

"Sookie…"

"No, hey, I'm…I'm sorry." I was really pissed off with Amelia after all what had happened but couldn't blame Alcide, he did not deserve it. "Forgive me." I begged him.

I grinned a little and stroked my wrist. "There's nothing to forgive. I know you're too tired with all is happening but I dunno, I hate seeing you like this and I can't thinking Amelia just wants to use you to fix her problems." I was going to speak but he cut me off. "Hold on, let me finish. I like Amelia, okay? I like her a lot, she's a great girl and I know she's like a sister to you but…I assure you that I hate saying this but…she's hurting you, Sookie."

I wasn't sure if Alcide was waiting for me to be angry or running out there saying him that he had no idea what he was talking about; I could even see it in his eyes.

"You're right," I muttered, knowing that he was right. Alcide seemed more surprised than me and I couldn't blame him. "I hadn't even realized before but it's true. You're right when you say that she's hurting me. She's really hurting me but I was so happy and excited when she came back that I guess I couldn't see the reality."

"And which is?"

I had a hard time realizing it. "I think she just came back here 'cause she was scared and didn't know how to deal with her own problems." I took the largest sip of coffee I could remember but I needed it. "You think she just came back to Bon Temps 'cause she married Tray?"

"Could be."

"Do you think he knows the truth?" I wasn't even sure what the truth was. "Tray's her husband and sooner or later he will realize something's happening and he'll ask questions."

"He's already asked questions." I was the surprised then.

"What?"

Alcide put his coffee cup on the table and stared at me. "Tray's not stupid, Sookie." I nodded and waited for him to keep talking. "He knows something's going on with Amelia but he believes she's only surprised 'cause he came here to see her, but I'm sure he will end up discovering the truth."

"I don't think Amelia's going to say anything…"

"I know, but he'll push to know what's happening." I wanted to think that wouldn't happen but it was a possibility. "C'mon Sook, he's her husband and he'll want explanations, it's fair."

Tray was a patient man and I hoped he was also able to understand it 'cause sooner or later Amelia would end up realizing that she needed to talk to her husband and tell him the truth. On the other hand I had no idea how Tray would react to learn what had happened between his wife and other woman but maybe he would just think it was a mistake, a terrible and stupid mistake.

But Alcide was right, it wasn't a mistake for Pam and she was suffering from something she couldn't even control. Amelia decided to sleep with her knowing that she was married and wasn't able to tell her the truth.

"Y'know, I'm done." Alcide looked at me arching an eyebrow. "I mean I don't want to know anything else, okay? I don't want Amelia telling me her problems or what to do for Tray not to know what's happening because it's none of my business, much less my problem so I want nothing more." It was the right choice. "I know Amelia will probably mad at me for all this and think that you have had something to do with this but it's my decision. I am tired of this shit and I decide to just focus on our wedding."

Alcide stared at me for a few seconds. "I think it's a good decision."

"Really?"

"Of course, Sookie."

* * *

**Skarsgard Valhalla, **google it and enjoy it.


End file.
